


De quadrats, triangles i altres figures geomètriques

by Patatachan



Series: Starry Sky [1]
Category: Starry Sky (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms, Starry sky in spring
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, TsukikoxSuzuya de moment secundària només, que diuen en anglès, suposo que romanç lent, tots enamorats de la Tsukiko
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Bàsicament això és un intent d'explicar com podria desenvolupar-se una història d'amor entre el Kanata i el You de Starry Sky - in spring en el context del cànon. És a dir, els dos estan enamorats de la Tsukiko però comencen a sentir coses l'un per l'altre que no entraven dintre dels seus plans. Espereu, si això va endavant que és probable que ho abandoni, un romanç lent i potser, només potser, exploracions d'altres personatges i relacions, ja veurem.





	1. Pròleg

M'acaricia la galta i un somriure que podríem descriure com tendre s'estén pel seu rostre. Mentiria si digués que no em sento estrany en el meu propi cos, que alguna cosa sembla que ha canviat definitivament amb aquell gest entre nosaltres, que sembla que no hi ha marxa enrere. I alhora, sembla que tot anava en aquella direcció. El meu relat mental que s'havia format vers ell només podia acabar aquí. I tanmateix, sembla que ara que la meva ment ja no treballa per formular-se explicacions, ara que aquella frontera s'ha trencat de forma definitiva amb aquell gest, sembla que res encaixa a la narrativa formulada.

—Qui ens anava a dir que tu i jo acabaríem així, eh?

Ara el seu somriure ha adoptat un posat més trapella que tendre. No sé quin dels dos somriures va ser el primer que va fer que em fixés en ell. De fet, encara no sé què va ser el que va fer que, de sobte, aparegués en el meu paisatge mental.

Em pregunto: no era evident que acabaríem així? Però la part més sensata del meu cervell sap respondre'm que no, que, de fet, si m'ho haguessin dit fa uns mesos, no m'ho hagués cregut. Però en aquest moment només puc respondre amb un somriure, que em fa por pensar que potser és massa expressiu pel que acostumo a mostrar.


	2. Capítol 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa d'aniversari del Kanata. Basada completament en l'escena de la novel·la visual però des del punt de vista del You.

Probablement, si hagués de començar per algun lloc, tot plegat em remetria al maleït pastís Tatin. La Tsukiko, la meva estimada Tsukiko que tant havia significat per a mi amb el seu somriure amable i la seva bona fe, havia insistit que intentés portar-me bé amb aquell tros d'ase del Kanata. El molt imbècil només sabia fer el ridícul i, per extensió, fer-me quedar com si fos un inútil al davant de la meva estimada.

Tanmateix, un tenia les prioritats clares, i al cap i a la fi la Tsukiko bé es mereixia una mica d'esforç per part meva i tampoc era tan complicat, només havia de fer veure que aquell noi no em treia tant de polleguera.

Bé, també és cert que hi havia aquella maleïda part de mi que no podia evitar sentir enveja pel grup d'amics que formaven tots tres. Veure-la amb altres nois em molestava més que una altra cosa, però hi havia una part de mi, una part a la què preferia no fer gaire cas, que el que desitjava era tenir un grup d'amics com aquell. Els tres semblaven tan units... Potser havia estat massa temps de la meva vida anhelant la possibilitat de tenir amics, de compartir amb algú aquells moments de solitud que tan freqüentment m'envaïen on no podia evitar sentir el que sentia. Però sí, aqueells eren els moments en que em sentia més ridícul.

Tanmateix, intentant comprar aquell maleït pastís encara em sentia més ridícul de l'habitual. Ja anava tard a la suposada festa d'aniversari i no hi havia manera de trobar aquell pastís. Encara em posava de més mal humor pensar que la idea de comprar-li aquell pastís em remetia alguns dels meus records més preuats. Al cap i a la fi la meva infància portava la fragància d'aquell pastís.

Però no valia la pena seguir la direcció que podien prendre aquells pensaments. No era propi de mi pensar en altra gent que no fos ella. No tenia sentit fer-ho. Simplement recordo que vaig córrer, potser amb poques ganes de reconèixer que estava més alterat que de costum, mentre em dirigia al lloc on havíem quedat per veure els cirerers florits. Tot i que em volia enganyar, el cert era que em feia certa il·lusió quedar amb ells. Però no era propi de mi que tot allò es notés així que simplement vaig simular que no hi havia cap problema i vaig dirigir-me cap a ells amb el meu “Salut” habitual. D'alguna manera, introduir alguna frase en francès em feia tenir més confiança en mi mateix, o almenys em servia per intentar combatre certa inseguretat amb el japonès que em costava reconèixer.

Òbviament només veure'm vam començar amb les pica-baralles habituals amb el Kanata. Ni ell em suportava a mi ni jo l'aguantava a ell. Al cap i a la fi no és agradable que simplement et diguin que no et volen tenir al costat.

—Per què coi haig de veure els cirerers amb aquest imbècil? —va dir ell.

—Ei! Això és el que hauria de dir jo! Què et penses que vinc per voluntat pròpia?

El cert és que si bé la Tsukiko m'havia insistit i si no hagués estat així no m'hauria atrevit a anar, la part que anhelava els amics amb tanta força volia estar allà i sempre havia pensat com idíl·lic anar a fer un pícnic sota els cirerers. Però sens dubte no tenia el valor per ser tan honest i menys davant d'aquell inútil.

Tot i haver-nos saludat, per dir-ho d'alguna manera, amb aquells insults, semblava que la festa anava a continuar sense problemes i s'acostava el moment que més temia: havia de donar-li el regal. Aquell maleït pastís que em feia sentir tan estúpid, tan vulnerable.

—Això és de part meva... Si no ho vols llença-ho...

Fins i tot a mi l'intent de fugida, de no implicar-me amb aquell “pots llençar-ho si no t'interessa” em semblava un pel patètic. Estava notant com les galtes se m'enrojolaven, com odiava aquella maleïda reacció corporal, i que la Tsukiko revelés l'evident, que si havia tardat era perquè estava comprant el pastís no ajudava. De fet, no m'estava ajudant gens ni mica.

Es va fer un silenci incòmode. Semblava que l'Inútil no sabia que dir i m'estava començant a posar molt nerviós. Havia fet un gran esforç per arribar a aquell punt. D'acord, potser per algú més extravertit, potser per algú com ell que semblava que tot i les seves constants baralles amb tothom no tenia gaire problema en relacionar-se amb qui volia, tot allò no era res de l'altre món, però per mi era tot un pas.

—Ei, respon d'una maleïda vegada!!

—Hahahahahaha.

Ja l'havia sentit riure abans però que estigués rient dirigint-se a mi, i que reparés en el so tan particular d'aquell riure, no especialment agradable però alhora capaç de trencar amb qualsevol tensió que hagués sentit fins al moment, va fer que, de sobte, tota la incomoditat s'esborrés. No la vergonya, perquè clar, el noi havia d'apuntar a la meva inseguretat davant el regal.

—Ei! Moltes gràcies Xai! Feia molt de temps que no em reia d'aquesta manera.

—Vaja, no m'esperava un gràcies tan efusiu... De res...

La meva veu havia anat disminuint de volum en aquella frase. Podia deixar de sentir-me tan avergonyit davant d'ell? Probablement no, i menys en aquell moment que aquell noi que fins al moment només m'havia semblat un tros d'imbècil violent m'acabava de mostrar quelcom semblant a l'amabilitat.  
D'alguna manera el seu riure escandalós va permetre que poguéssim trencar aquelles barreres que havien evitat que ens portéssim bé. I no seria honest amb mi mateix si no reconegués que en sentir-lo disculpar-se, veure'l vulnerable, tenint por que la relació entre ells tres pogués ser destruïda per mi, que en el fons era com jo, un ésser humà amb inseguretats, va fer que el mirés amb uns ulls diferents i que el que veiés, aquella versió nova d'ell (que no era nova, però per mi ho era), em va resultar força agradable de descobrir.

Tanmateix, això no impedia que davant del meravellós menjar preparat pel Touzuki no es generés certa competència entre nosaltres. Al cap i a la fi les delícies d'aquell noi eren quelcom suficientment important com per barallar-me amb aquell inútil. A més, com podia ser que tingués tan males maneres? Tan difícil era menjar amb certa educació?  
Suposo que per això el xantatge emocional del Touzuki amenaçant-nos de no fer més menjar per nosaltres si continuàvem barallant-nos va ser tan efectiu que amb només un intercanvi de mirades entre nosaltres vam decidir fer veure que no ens estàvem barallant. En aquell moment potser no vaig reparar en aquell acte de complicitat inconscient, però recordo haver tornat a aquella escena i haver-la vist amb uns altres ulls.

Després de dinar sota els cirerers i parlar una mica de tot i de res, una sensació estranya es va instaurar en el meu interior. S'anava fent tard i semblava que ja era hora de separar-nos, però alhora tots semblàvem una mica indecisos per fer el primer pas i decidir-nos a acabar aquella trobada. Volia pensar que tots estàvem igual, que tots ens havíem sentit tan còmodes entre nosaltres, que havíem gaudit la companyia i que la idea d'acabar amb allò, sense saber si es podria repetir, o si més no en les mateixes circumstàncies, ens feia pensar amb certa incertesa en el futur. Al cap i a la fi, hi havia massa sentiments de per mig... En aquell moment només vaig desitjar que passés el que passés poguéssim tornar a estar els quatre junts.

—Tomoe, sempre em dius Touzuki, què et sembla si em dius pel nom? Per què no em dius Suzuya?

—Sí, a mi també. Ja n'hi ha prou de dir-me Inútil! Digue'm Kanata!

Pel nom... Bé, podia fer l'esforç d'intentar-ho, almenys semblava que era un pas important, potser allò era l'inici de tenir amics?

—Entenc que et costi també dir-me pel nom d'ara endavant, Suzuya. Suposo que em costarà una mica acostumar-me als vostres però ho intentaré també amb tu Inú... No, vull dir, Kanata...

Potser eren massa emocions per algú com jo en un dia però aquell Kanata semblava que em costava més de dir del que em pensava. En fi, no volia pensar gaire en què podia voler dir allò.

—Ei, no cal que diguis el meu nom perquè sí! —va dir ell.

Em vaig adonar que no era l'únic nerviós per tota la situació, les seves galtes el delataven tot i la foscor de la nit.

—És el teu nom, no? Kanata?

—Uah!! Quina sensació més desagradable! —va dir ell com a resposta.

—Sembla que el Kanata té vergonya —va dir la Tsukiko.

Així que no vaig poder evitar-ho, no deixaria passar l'oportunitat de fer-li sentir vergonya, al cap i a la fi aquell dia havia resultat força esgotador emocionalment per mi.

—Això s'està tornant divertit, ha ha. Kanata, Kanata, Kanata!

Semblava que el seu nom s'havia enganxat a la meva llengua i no volia desenganxar-se. De camí a casa, després d'aquell dia en el qual havia socialitzat més de l'habitual en mi i en el què semblava que per fi havia aconseguit quelcom semblant a uns amics, encara ressonava l'eco del seu nom en els meus llavis. No tenia sentit i com només ho podia atribuir a que tot i que sonés ridícul tot aquell intercanvi de sensacions m'havia esgotat, vaig pensar que el que més m'havia estranyat era descobrir que aquell Inú-- Kanata, a partir d'ara era Kanata, semblava un noi agradable.

Els meus pensaments no van tardar en dirigir-se a la Tsukiko. Pensant en ella em vaig dirigir el jardí del terrat i el fet de trobar-me-la allà, amb un somriure i la mirada perduda entre les estrelles va fer que em quedés parat sense atrevir-me a interrompre l'escena.

—No m'havia adonat que eres aquí You.

—Semblaves tan contenta mirant les estrelles que m'ha fet cosa interrompre't.

Em va regalar un somriure d'aquells que semblaven il·luminar-ho tot.

—M'ho he passat tan bé avui.

—Jo també.

I la sinceritat semblava més fàcil al seu costat. Tot i que no vaig poder evitar sentir-me avergonyit per reconèixer-ho. Potser encara m'havia d'acostumar a tot plegat.

—Avui he pogut ser sincer amb l'Inútil gràcies a tu.

—L'Inútil?

—Perdona, se'm farà difícil acostumar-me, volia dir el Kanata.

D'alguna manera tornar a dir el seu nom, ara no podent-ho camuflar d'una broma, feia que em tornés a fer vergonya pronunciar-lo en veu alta. Recordant com havia anat el dia va sortir de nou el tema del pastís.

—El pròxim cop et donaré a tu un pastís Taten. En un dia especial, ja ho veuràs.

—Ho esperaré amb ganes!

De nou el somriure que em va regalar va fer que sentís una escalfor especial dins del meu cor. El que sentia per ella, tots aquells sentiments acumulats des la infància havien estat el que m'havia fet valorar tot el que hi havia al meu voltant, tenia força que agrair-li. Els records de quan encara érem nens venien a mi com era habitual.

Tampoc em va estranyar que un cop preparat per anar-me a dormir mentre mirava el sostre de la meva habitació, envaït per una emoció estranya entre l'excitació per tot el que havia passat al llarg del dia i un profund cansament, el seu rostre no semblés anar-se. El que ja em va estranyar més i semblava que el meu cap no podia acabar d'entendre era perquè junt amb el seu rostre, de tant en tant, sense adonar-me, els meus pensaments em portaven a pensar en un altre rostre i un riure escandalós. Vaig adormir-me amb aquell riure de fons, intentant no pensar-hi gaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coses que volia comentar. Els noms en japonès són sempre un problema de transcriure i cadascú transcriu com vol, jo he adoptat el You (hi ha molta gent que escriu com a Yoh) i per exemple Touzuki (quan hi ha "ou" sempre hi ha gent que et posa el guió a dalt de la vocal “o” o gent que et dirà que és més correcte escriure Toozuki tot i que ningú ho faci, en fi sembla que a Internet s'ha generalitzat escriure "ou" en aquests casos, si sabeu més del tema m'agradarà llegir-vos).  
> A part d'això el fanfic sorgeix de la meva mala lectura en japonès (sabent el que sé de japonès que és en fi, poc) de la novel·la visual original i davant del shipeig immens entre aquests dos que sembla que fins i tot el joc els shipegi. Per tot això quan utilitzo frases de la novel·la visual original com en el cas d'aquest capítol són traduccions lliures adaptades que no pretenen ser fidels. En relació amb això, necessito parlar-vos del Furyou-kun (不良くん, crec) i el Hitsuji. La qüestió és que la primera paraula és com designa el You al Kanata constantment i jo l'he traduït com a Inútil perquè tot i que sembla que literalment és Dolent no tenia gaire sentit que algú anomenés Dolent a algú com apel·latiu, Inútil tenia més sentit o almenys en el meu cap funcionava. Sobre el Hitsuji he fet quelcom que no té gaire sentit que és traduir el nom. Per mi té sentit en tant que traducció que pretén adaptar més que conservar (per això mateix em nego a deixar sufixos) però també és cert que entenc perquè es podrien utilitzar altres estratègies. Però en fi, jo és que em moria de ganes d'escriure quelcom tan ridícul com algú anomenant Xai a algú altre. Tinc un humor ridícul que voleu que faci. I potser per això continuï fent que el Kanata digui Xai al You, perquè puc, i perquè visca les xorrades majúscules.  
> Ah, sí, ja sé que tot això no ho llegirà ningú perquè un fanfic d'un fandom tan minoritari en català és pur onanisme, però crec que se m'oblida dir alguna xorrada més. En fi, si em recordo l'escriuré aquí o a la següent (si això continua).  
> Ah, sí, ara sí. El riure del Kanata. Espero no ser l'única persona que li sembla estrany com a mínim, que m'és molt fàcil comparar-lo amb el del Tidus de Final Fantasy X en aquella escena curiosa. De debò, no és normal el riure que fa l'actor de doblatge, o jo no el trobo normal.


	3. Capítol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les coses deixen de ser cànon, o almenys en part. Conversacions, malentesos i xorrades varies entre el You i el Kanata.

—Em fa tant de pal haver de fer classe. Per què haig de continuar escoltant coses que no m'importen una merda?

—No cal que ens demostris a tots que t'enorgulleixes de ser un idiota i no pretens canviar-ho.

—Ei! Deixa de dir-me idiota! Estic segur que tu tampoc tens ganes d'aprendre res.

—Potser et semblarà una sorpresa saber que no tots veiem el món com tu.

Era un dia com un altre, el que significava que ell i jo ens estàvem barallant. Era cert que tot i que podia semblar que les coses seguien com sempre i, en fi, la quotidianitat, l'anar a classe, en certa manera ho era, les nostres discussions havien passat a ser les nostres converses habituals, semblava que era la nostra forma de comunicar-nos, que entre insult i broma ens estàvem fent amics. O alguna cosa semblant. Almenys no hi havia dolor en aquells intercanvis, ja no pensava que en cada frase que em dirigia el Kanata m'estava dient que m'anés, que no pertanyia, que el seu grup era de tres i jo només era un intrús que amenaçava l'estabilitat formada tants anys enrere.

—Xai! Et pots seguir mentint a tu mateix, però sé que no suportes estudiar kanjis, la teva cara de sofriment mentre estem a classe de japonès et traeix, tots ho sabem.

Merda, m'havia pillat. Com coi sabia que odiava els kanjis, de debò era tan evident? Vull dir, d'acord que era fàcil pensar que qualsevol persona que no estigués familiaritzada amb el sistema d'escriptura havia d'odiar-lo. Hi havia poques coses que fossin menys pràctiques i més complicades de memoritzar, però en fi, tampoc és que els odiés completament, hi havia una part de mi que entenia que eren una part d'una cultura que era meva i alhora no ho era. Una cosa era parlar japonès, portava tota la vida fent-ho, però el fet d'haver-me acostumat al francès feia que l'escriptura em costés força.

—No és culpa meva que els kanjis hagin estat inventats pel mateix diable.

Potser vaig exagerar una mica.

—Ei! Però sí els kanjis són el més potable, vull dir almenys entens com funciona el llenguatge, les diferents formes de lectura, gairebé és com aprendre les estructures del pensament.

Que de sobte em sortís amb aquestes gairebé teories filosòfiques em va deixar de pedra.

—Qui ets tu i què coi has fet amb el Kanata?

Vaig veure com s'enrojolava una mica, potser que l'hagués vist en un moment on no estava insistint en el seu odi contra qualsevol disciplina acadèmica era quelcom que volia amagar.

—XAAAI! Almenys no m'agraden la física i les mates com a tu.

En fi, sí, m'agradaven les mates. Hi havia quelcom enigmàtic en poder reduir l'existència a un conjunt de números, en pensar la realitat des d'una perspectiva numèrica. Era possible pensar l'ésser humà com un conjunt d'uns i zeros? Variables a cada segon, suposo, però seríem capaços de crear la formula que generés pensament? Però tot i que les matemàtiques em portaven a preguntes que a vegades em produïen vertigen, si hi havia alguna cosa que em fascinava era l'espai. Suposo que el que m'obsessionava des de que vaig començar a pensar, o almenys així m'agradava estructurar el meu jo, era la qüestió de l'origen del món. Havia pensat massa cops en aquell Inici, en la possibilitat de si hi havia un Inici, per què no en podia haver més d'un? Si hi havia un Univers, i l'Univers era prou gran com per pensar que en totes aquelles galàxies podia haver-hi alguna on podia haver vida, fins i tot quelcom semblant a la vida humana i ja era un pensament que provocava certa incertesa, encara era pitjor si pensàvem en el que pogués haver, si tenia sentit pensar-ho en aquests termes, fora de l'Univers. Si l'Univers era el límit d'allò conceptualitzable, què coi era el que hi havia fora de l'Univers si hi havia alguna cosa?

Veure les estrelles sempre em feia sentir petit i miserable.* Però alhora a vegades em sentia menys sol pensant en totes les persones que s'havien sentit com jo. Tot i que les estrelles que veia podien haver mort feia anys i era per tant impossible que em responguessin amb la mirada des d'un altre cel, fantasiejava amb la idea que algú, potser en el meu món potser en un altre, també mirava les estrelles. Però tot allò era massa privat per compartir-ho amb ell.

—Clar que m'agraden les mates, són apassionants. Però el maleït llenguatge! El llenguatge no serveix per res.

—El llenguatge codifica la realitat, el llenguatge és tot el que tenim per pensar alguna cosa, només existim en tant que entrem en el llenguatge!

—Les matemàtiques són l'únic que ens permet descriure la realitat! Coi, els números són capaços de pensar-ho tot, fins i tot a tu!

—Les matemàtiques només són un altre llenguatge! A més el llenguatge precedeix a les matemàtiques, les matemàtiques només són una manera diferent d'estructurar coneixement del llenguatge.

—Però el llenguatge no és objectiu!

—L'objectivitat no existeix!! Hauries de saber-ho ja.

Què coi acabava de dir aquell pirat i per què coi estàvem discutint d'aquestes coses?

—Què coi?

—Vull dir, res és objectiu.

—Sí, sí, ho he entés, però com que no hi ha objectivitat?

—A veure, les matemàtiques es desfan si no et creus uns principis bàsics saps? Tot sorgeix del pensament humà i per tant tot sorgeix del llenguatge. Llenguatge 1 - Mates 0.

—Tot això ve per justificar-me que haig d'estudiar kanjis?

—Potser...

Allò s'estava anant perillosament de mare.

—Ei, ei, que la vostra conversació és molt interessant i tal, però que el profe ja és a classe fa una estona, per si no us heu adonat —va dir el Suzuya.

A la classe va sentir-se una colla de riures. Potser ens havíem emocionat massa amb la discussió. Però a veure, a les meves mates no les tocava ni Déu. D'acord, potser m'havia deixat emportar, sí, però en fi, cadascú te els seus vicis. De reüll em vaig fixar que fins i tot la Tsukiko s'estava rient mentre ens mirava. Per què no m'havia ni adonat que havia arribat a classe? De debò m'havia obsessionat tant pel simple fet d'haver entrat en discussió amb ell? Encara una mica afectat per la discussió en la què m'havia implicat un pel massa vaig intentar concentrar-me a la classe. Justament tocava el maleït japonès.

 

 

Per fi s'havia acabat la tortura de classe. De nou, algú m'explicava per què coi s'havien d'estudiar tantes maleïdes lectures d'un mateix kanji? Em passava més hores de les que m'atrevia a reconèixer estudiant kanjis, i no era mentida el que havia dit a la Tsukiko sobre com estava intentant entendre millor totes les complexitats de l'idioma per tal de poder expressar millor els meus sentiments per ella. Sí, no tenia por en reconèixer-ho, tot i que pensat en fred a vegades pensava que la meva insistent honestedat amb els meus sentiments cap ella podia molestar-la, preferia pensar que després de tant de temps sense veure-la havia d'aprofitar al màxim haver-la tornat a trobar. Però encara que els meus sentiments per ella fossin innegables i que em motivessin a comprendre millor el seu idioma, això no implicava que aprendre lectures, ordres de traços i tants kanjis no resultés un mal de cap força important i molt d'estrés per la meva persona.

—No, no, no! You no t'escapes. T'he deixat a la classe perquè en fi, el professor no ens hagués deixat continuar el nostre debat. Però això no queda així!

Semblava que hi havia algú que encara s'havia quedat més capficat que jo en la nostra discussió.

—Em vols convèncer del poder del llenguatge, ho sé, però creu-me, he tingut suficient amb els kanjis per avui, no vull tornar a pensar en una bona estona en el llenguatge.

—Pobre, ha de ser complicat aprendre kanjis... —va dir la Tsukiko amb un somriure que semblava voler donar-me suport.

—Sí, ja ho crec, sí nosaltres convivim amb ells i a vegades ens costa, no m'imagino com de difícil ha de ser per tu... —va dir el Suzuya intentant reconfortar-me.

—Què, resulta frustrant no ser bo en alguna cosa? —va dir amb tota la intenció de cabrejar-me el Kanata amb un somriure d'orella a orella.

—Almenys no faig veure que no tinc cap interès en res per després ser un gran apassionat del llenguatge

—Eh! Eh! Eh! Xai! No em vinguis amb aquestes!

Semblava que no sabia que dir i ho havia de dissimular d'alguna manera.

—Ah sí? No sóc qui estava defensant ferventment el llenguatge fins fa un moment però que insistia que odiava les classes.

—A veure, una cosa no va lligada amb l'altra, odio les classes, el llenguatge es mereix el meu respecte. Són coses diferents!

—El que tu diguis, noi, el que tu diguis.

El Kanata va emetre un soroll estrany que semblava voler representar una queixa o alguna cosa per l'estil. Què era exactament? Ningú ho sabria. Era quelcom entre 0 i 1 que es perdia en la irrepresentabilitat matemàtica. O potser exagerava, qui sap?

—De fet al Kanata li agrada força llegir...

—Suzuya, què coi fas dient aquestes coses?

—Eh? Per què no sabia això Kanata? Som amics des de la infància. Per què mai m'havies dit que t'agradava llegir? —va dir la Tsukiko semblant veritablement sorpresa.

—No va amb la impressió que dono, suposo.

El to de veu del Kanata anava disminuint a mesura que pronunciava la frase. Qui coi s'avergonyia del gust per la lectura? No se suposava que estava ben vist llegir? Quina xorrada més gran era això de mantenir les aparences? No, de debò la meva imatge del Kanata es descomponia cada cop més a mesura que parlava amb ell.

—O sigui que t'agrada llegir? Ets defensor de l'estudi dels kanjis? Potser al final resulta que tota la teva vida és una mentida i resulta que t'encanta estudiar. I quan llegeixes? Mentre et baralles?

Només ho vaig dir en to de broma però pel que semblava el va afectar més del que em pensava.

—Deixa'm en pau d'una vegada!

El Kanata se'n va anar de la classe i no va tornar tot i que encara restaven algunes hores de classe abans que s'acabés el dia. Se suposava que havíem aconseguit ser amics, d'acord que ens seguíem barallant, també era cert que potser l'havia acorralat sense adonar-me. Suposo que la presència de la Tsukiko també l'havia trasbalsat. Tots tres orbitàvem al seu voltant, no només per l'evident (sempre anàvem junts a totes bandes) sinó perquè els tres semblava que sentíem quelcom que era fàcil d'identificar amb sentiments romàntics per ella. O almenys aquella era la meva interpretació de les reaccions del Kanata. Pel que feia el Suzuya era més difícil de saber. Em feia la sensació que aquell noi era força més complicat de conèixer que l'idiota del Kanata, vull dir sí, no hi havia manera que fos honest amb el que pensava, però les seves maneres exagerades quan li feia vergonya alguna cosa davant d'ella, els enrojolaments continus quan ella li deia alguna cosa que no esperava semblaven força entenedors. No és que conegués del tot al Kanata, i aquella sortida corrent de la classe no m'havia deixat de sorprendre, però m'era més fàcil sentir que l'entenia que no pas al Suzuya. El Suzuya sempre semblava tenir sota control qualsevol situació, mai semblava que res l'afectés darrere d'aquell somriure amable que mostrava a qualsevol, però de tant en tant, quan potser ell no era molt conscient del que feia, la seva mirada es quedava fixa en el rostre de la Tsukiko i era difícil entendre què podia generar aquella intensitat. Passió? Hi havia quelcom que no sabia descriure del tot en aquells ulls, però em generava certa inquietud quan els veia.

—Vaja, sembla que s'ha enfadat... —va dir la Tsukiko semblant força preocupada per ell.

A vegades em preguntava si la Tsukiko només podia actuar guiada per emocions positives. Imaginava que com tot ésser humà tindria algun punt fosc, però era difícil endevinar-lo en aquella noia que semblava voler esforçar-se per crear un ambient agradable per a tothom.

—He dit alguna cosa que no havia de dir? —vaig preguntar jo que m'estava començant a preocupar.

Al cap i a la fi la meva poca experiència tenint amics tampoc m'ajudava a tenir gaire confiança en el que deia.

—Suposo que has tocat un punt del qual prefereix no parlar.

Em va semblar que la Tsukiko i ell compartien una mirada que volia dir alguna cosa. Jo no tenia ni idea de que anava tot allò però semblava que tot plegat s'estava complicant més del que m'esperava.

—M'haig de disculpar?

No tenia sentit. Potser havia sobrepassat algun límit no escrit, potser simplement aquell noi estava exagerant.

—No et preocupis, demà ja se li passarà, probablement —va dir el Suzuya.

La Tsukiko semblava que encara estava preocupada per tota la situació però no va dir res i ens vam acomiadar. Abans de separar-nos havien estat parlant d'anar a comprar junts. Estàvem planejant anar a veure les estrelles l'endemà i el Suzuya havia de fer alguns preparatius per tal que poguéssim menjar alguna cosa calenta mentre veiem els estels així que havien decidit anar a comprar els ingredients necessaris. Tanmateix, tot i que em van convidar a que anés amb ells no em sentia del tot còmode anant-hi, així que vaig posar una excusa per no anar. Encara em van insistir durant una estona, sobretot la Tsukiko que gairebé va acabar per convence'm, doncs al cap i a la fi una part de mi només volia estar amb ella, però en donar-lis una excusa qualsevol van acabar acceptar anar ells dos.

Em va fer la sensació que, tot i que cap dels dos volia admetre-ho, en el fons s'alegraven d'anar tots dos sols. El cas del Suzuya semblava més evident, però la Tsukiko m'havia semblat que dedicava un somriure més dolç de l'habitual al Suzuya i ja no sabia si era la gelosia que pensava per mi o de debò ho havia vist. No em sentia gens còmode sentint-me gelós de ningú, al cap i a la fi no podia imposar-li els meus sentiments i encara em sentia pitjor pensant que el Suzuya era el destinatari dels seus sentiments. Un noi com ell, tan amable, amb aquelles dots culinàries i que la coneixia des feia tan temps semblava perfecte. Era fàcil veure com es podia haver enamorat d'ell. I vaja, suposo que en el cas que fos així, potser no ho era, qui sap, no volia fer d'espelma.

Capficat en tots aquells pensaments que em confonien em dirigia a la sortida de l'institut quan gairebé vaig ensopegar amb el Kanata, que semblava que sortia de la infermeria. Què feia encara a l'institut? No havia decidit anar-se'n feia unes hores?

—Ei, què feies a la infermeria? Et trobes bé? —vaig començar jo intentant ser simpàtic i ignorant com havia acabat la nostra última trobada.

—Clar que em trobo bé! Per què m'hauria de trobar malament?

Semblava especialment excitat dient aquelles frases. De nou, què coi li passava? Per què no podíem tenir alguna conversació que no acabés a crits?

—Molt estrany que et vegi sortir de la infermeria i et pregunti si et trobaves malament, vostè perdoni.

—No m'has tractat de vostè.

—No, és mentida, tot és mentida.

Es va fer un silenci estrany. Suposava que un cop acabades les salutacions, si d'allò se'n podia dir saludar, havíem tornat a recordar els termes en els quals ens havíem parlat l'últim cop.

—En fi, suposo que m'haig de disculpar. Entenc que pel que sigui t'ha molestat el que t'he dit. Però vaja, sempre estem discutint així que no pensava que et molestés especialment i...

M'estava enrotllant sense dir res concret i m'estava començant a sentir força incòmode. No m'atrevia a mirar-lo del tot.

—No, jo també m'hauria de disculpar...

En aquell moment vaig mirar-lo als ulls. Suposo que es devia notar la meva sorpresa a l'expressió perquè el Kanata va semblar que tornava al seu estat avergonyit quan em va parlar.

—No cal que et sorprenguis tant! Entenc que he reaccionat de forma exagerada, simplement m'he posat nerviós, suposo.

Hi havia quelcom que em semblava particularment interessant en aquells canvis tan freqüents en el Kanata. De ser tímid a agosarat i a la inversa. M'estava acostumant a veure'ls però alhora no deixava de ser atractiu percebre aquells canvis. No, no, atractiu no podia ser la paraula. No em podia sentir atret per aquella personalitat difícil. No tenia sentit.

A més atreure'm en quin sentit? El meu cap no parava de fer-me guerra així que vaig fer l'impossible per no pensar-hi.

—Puc preguntar per què t'has posat nerviós?

—Suposo que ho pots preguntar, però jo puc no respondre-ho. Hahaha.

El riure, el maleït riure tornava.

—D'acord, d'acord. I tampoc em diràs per què estaves a la infermeria?

—És el millor lloc de l'escola per fer una migdiada sense que et diguin res.

Vaig riure una mica davant d'aquella resposta.

—I estàs segur que no estaries llegint d'amagat?

Es va posar més vermell del que s'havia posat abans. Vaig pensar que potser l'hauria tornat a molestar i no volia que tornés a sortir fugint.

—Perdona, he tornat a tocar el tema delicat, de debò se'm fa difícil entendre perquè t'avergonyeixes que t'agradi llegir però si de debò et molesta no ho torno a dir més.

—No, no, You, no passa res, vull pensar que no passa res. Perdona, a vegades les coses m'afecten més del que haurien d'afectar-me i...

Semblava molt més sincer de l'habitual.

—Tens dret a que t'afectin les coses, suposo que el problema és que surtis corrent a la primera de canvi.

—Ja, però què havia de dir? Que sí, que m'agrada llegir?

—De debò, no entenc quin és el problema que tens amb que t'agradi llegir.

—Que no té cap sentit amb la imatge que dono, que em fa por decebre-la...

Va fer-se un silenci i el Kanata va semblar que s'adonava que havia dit quelcom que no entrava en els seus plans.

—Vols dir la Tsukiko?

—Sí, clar que vull dir ella. Suposo que em preocupa força el que pensi, però vaja tu estàs igual, no?

L'última pregunta me la va dirigir amb un somriure que tenia cert rastre de tristor. No sabia que era exactament el que volia dir amb aquell “tu estàs igual” o perquè la seva expressió s'havia tornat un pel trista, un posat que no era habitual en ell i que em feia venir ganes de tornar a sentir aquell riure estrany, tan propi d'ell. Estava dient doncs el que em pensava, confiant en mi el suficient per dir-me els sentiments que tenia per ella?

—T'agrada la Tsukiko, oi?

—Clar que m'agrada... Però en fi, és impossible així que...

—Com que impossible?

—Bé, és complicat i... És igual, no sé que faig parlant amb tu de tot això.

Suposo que s'havia acabat el moment de l'honestedat.

—Suposo que té a veure que jo em senti igual, ja saps, a mi també m'agrada. Però no té sentit que pensis que és impossible. Al cap i a la fi no saps com és sent.

—Estàs animant-me? Et recordo que ens agrada la mateixa noia...

Vaig quedar-me un moment en silenci. Potser no tenia sentit, però diverses contradiccions que semblaven irresolubles navegaven per la meva ment. No podia negar els meus sentiments per la Tsukiko, sempre hi havien estat i dubtava que mai desapareguessin del tot, sempre seria important, especial, gairebé una presència que m'acompanyaria sempre com la que m'havia demostrat que el món també podia ser un lloc amable per mi. Tanmateix, en aquell moment, esborrar la tristor d'aquell rostre em semblava una prioritat. Per què em semblava tan important el seu benestar?

—La decisió és d'ella, no de nosaltres i en fi, no em serveix de res que et deprimeixis.

—No em consideres competència?

—No és això. Al cap i a la fi la coneixes des molt abans que jo, podríem dir que em portes avantatge. Però és igual. No crec que ens serveixi de res odiar-nos. O prefereixes que ens odiem pel simple fet que tenim els mateixos gustos?

—Tens raó, maleït sia Xai! Per què has de tenir raó!! Em fa ràbia donar-te la raó.

Semblava que havia tornat al seu estat habitual, oposant-se a tot el que digués i fent espectacle de la seva oposició.

—Algun dia deixaràs de dir-me Xai, més que res per saber-ho, eh?

—Però si en el fons t'agrada. A més, és la prova de la nostra gran amistat, eh Xaaaaai?

—Deixa les drogues

—Xaaaaaaai, deixa de dir xorrades i abraça la teva natura de xai i fes beee amb mi. Beeee.

—T'ho dic seriosament, deixa les drogues, això no és normal.

—No saps divertir-te, jo que et convidava a abraçar la teva veritable naturalesa.

És probable que aquell dia a l'institut, després de classe, algú acabés sentit dues veus imitant les onomatopeies dels xais per finalment acabar en un riure força escandalós. Tanmateix, potser no va haver-hi cap oient i es va perdre per sempre qualsevol rastre de la nostra imbecil·litat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'asterisc. L'asterisc l'he posat perquè ja hem entrat en un terreny on els personatges fàcilment esdevindran això que en anglès anomenen "out of character" i que a mi m'agrada mal-traduir com a fora de personatge o el que és el mateix que s'assemblaran entre poc i gens als originals. A veure, la intenció no és perdre'm del tot però sí, les conversacions han fluït cap a llocs on és molt difícil d'imaginar que acabessin els Kanata i You originals. Però la qüestió és que l'asterisc l'he posat per com he tingut la temptació de pujar la pedanteria del capítol posant-me a parlar del Sublim de Kant i no ho he fet perquè fins i tot a mi em faria vergonya fer tant l'imbècil.  
> A part d'això m'encanta estar escrivint com si defensés les matemàtiques quan no tinc ni idea i és probable que els sentiments negatius en contra dels kanji tinguin quelcom d'inspiració basada en la meva vida, qui sap, potser res a veure. En qualsevol cas, m'he inventat molt bèstia això que al Kanata li agradi llegir però en el meu cap té sentit i no impedeix que continuï sent un tsundere de manual.  
> A més volia comentar que no m'agrada gens com està escrit aquest fanfic però alhora gaudeixo del pes que m'he tret de sobre en exigir-me escriure, independentment de la qualitat, ja que al cap i a la fi dubto que això ho llegeixi gaire gent, per no dir ningú.


	4. Capítol 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'1 d'abril, dia de bromes i de coses que no ho semblen tant?

Era els dia de les bromes, 1 d'abril. Dia per excel·lència de no refiar-se de res del que passés. Recordava haver llegit a internet algun cop que era el dia perfecte per declarar-te a algú, però el cert és que em semblava especialment cruel utilitzar aquell dia com excusa per atrevir-te a dir el que senties. Cruel perquè sempre podies dir que era una broma i desentendre't si les coses no anaven bé, però fins i tot una falta de respecte per l'altra persona, al cap i a la fi, si estimaves el suficient a algú per sentir la necessitat d'haver-s'ho de dir pensava que ho havies de fer acceptant totes les conseqüències. Però clar algú diria que era fàcil per mi dir un “t'estimo” contínuament, doncs al cap i a la fi no era novetat que estigués tot el dia dient-li com em sentia, tot i que ella semblés no voler adonar-se que ho deia completament de debò. Tanmateix, mirant al Kanata no podia evitar pensar que potser per ell, aquell fos el dia perfecte per tal de declarar-li els seus sentiments a la Tsukiko, al cap i a la fi no semblava que s'anés a atrevir-se a dir-ho.

Era estrany tot plegat però en aquells dies em descobria pensant una vegada i una altra en el Kanata, habitualment acompanyat de la idea que m'havia confirmat el que sentia per ella. No sabia perquè, però el fet que m'hagués confirmat el que imaginava, que hagués estat sincer per una vegada i m'hagués dit amb claredat el que sentia, s'havia quedat com un record inesborrable al qual no parava de donar voltes una vegada i una altra. De fet, la majoria d'ocasions era per imaginar-me com podia acabar declarant el que sentia per ella i era estrany perquè si bé no havia de ser quelcom que desitgés, doncs al cap i a la fi si ell es declarava sempre existia la possibilitat que ella el correspongués, en els meus pensaments em sorprenia volent-lo ajudar perquè almenys fos el suficientment sincer. 

En canvi, si algun cop acabava imaginant-me'ls junts i descobria que a les meves fantasies feien una molt bona parella llavors sí que sentia cert dolor que no sabia com esborrar. Suposava que imaginar a la Tsukiko amb qualsevol altra persona sempre m'havia produït aquella incomoditat, i ho seguia fent, però el que no acabava d'entendre era perquè imaginar-me-la amb el Kanata em feia sentir especialment malament. No volia pensar exactament què era el que feia que allò estigués passant així que evitava pensar gaire en aquella direcció. Tanmateix, massa sovint em descobria buscant amb la mirada la figura del Kanata. 

—Ei, avui és un bon dia per fer bromes —vaig suggerir sense tenir res clar en ment després que el Suzuya s'hagués anat de classe.

—Eh! No diguis coses així tan de sobte!

Em pregunto perquè li va semblar sobtat. No esperava que parlés? Potser m'estava mirant com creia i havia desviat la mirada just quan havia trobat els seus ulls? Segur que no, m'estava imaginant coses que no feien sentit.

—Ah! Vols dir l'April fool's anglès?

Em va fer somriure que la Tsukiko sabés de que parlava.

—“Oui”, exacte. En japonès dieu Abril de ximples, no? Un dia perfecte pel Kanata, no?

—A qui li estàs dient ximple? A qui?

Crec que gaudia massa burlant-me del Kanata. La satisfacció de treure'l de polleguera era massa. Suposo que simplement era divertit observar algú amb reaccions tan diverses.

—A més l'April fool's... Recordo aquest dia com un en el què m'enganyaven i només m'adonava després que passessis uns dies.

Que el Kanata pogués revelar sense problemes que era tan crèdul em resultava agradable. Era estrany pensar en aquells termes però “agradable” era el que més s'aproximava a descriure la sensació que sentia cada cop que conversàvem i descobria una nova faceta seva. Suposava que el fet d'estar coneixent en profunditat a algú que podia denominar el meu amic era una experiència el suficientment nova com perquè em desconcertessin les emocions que no podia evitar sentir. Era cert que si bé el Suzuya també el considerava un amic no semblava que remogués tant el caos de pensaments que m'envaïen cada cop que parlava amb l'altre. Però entenia que tot tenia l'explicació que el Kanata era algú amb el que m'era molt fàcil topar mentre que el Suzuya era algú que gairebé resultava impossible imaginar-lo enfadat.

—És cert que el Kanata és fàcil d'enganyar —va dir la Tsukiko

—En Kanata és simple al cap i a la fi —vaig respondre-li jo tot i que no ho acabés de pensar del tot. O almenys si era veritat que era simple, de moment, em seguia interessant descobrir totes les facetes de la seva simplesa.

—És veritat...

—Calleu-vos! Ei, ja sé, ja que no està el Suzuya per què no intentem fer-li una broma?

La Tsukiko no semblava gens convençuda amb la idea. Tanmateix el cert és que jo en tenia moltes ganes. Descobrir al Suzuya en un posat diferent al seu habitual somriure amable em despertava més curiositat de la que estava disposat a acceptar fàcilment així que en tenir una oportunitat per fer-ho no la pensava desaprofitar.

A més, el cert és que m'era molt fàcil entusiasmar-me planejant una broma, suposo que tenia força a veure que mai havia tingut la suficient confiança amb ningú de la meva edat per tal de poder proposar bromes. Pensar en l'1 d'abril també era un recordatori de tots aquells anys anteriors en que veia tothom divertint-se aquell dia amb bromes amables i en canvi a mi, com a molt, em tocava ser la víctima d'alguna broma no gaire graciosa. Suposo que per això em va ser tan fàcil deixar-me emportar per l'entusiasme del Kanata.

Al final vam acabar decidint fer-li un ensurt a la infermeria fent-lo anar amb l'excusa que la Tsukiko s'havia fet mal. El pla era senzill i jo només havia de portar-lo a l'habitació. Tanmateix, les coses no van anar com esperàvem. El primer que vaig notar en informar al Suzuya és que reaccionava de forma més intensa de l'habitual, la seva mirada tornava a ser aquella amb la que de tant en tant mirava a la Tsukiko i les seves passes tenien una urgència que no es molestava en dissimular. Fins i tot la seva expressió havia deixat d'estar coberta per la màscara habitual d'amabilitat, o almenys en veure'l en aquelles circumstàncies me'l descobria sota un llum força diferent a l'habitual que em feia sospitar de tot el que havia vist fins al moment. M'era fàcil tornar-lo a comparar amb el Kanata per com em resultaven gairebé un mirall de l'altre, mentre un feia veure que era impenetrable amb els seus crits freqüents i maneres enfadades però en el fons era fàcil veure que tot era una màscara d'algú força més amable i considerat del que aparentava, l'altre s'escudava davant un somriure amable i no deixava intuir tan fàcilment què hi podia haver al darrere. Suposo que per això sentia certa inquietud sempre que estava amb el Suzuya, mai sabia per on podia sortir.

Mentre el seguia de camí a la infermeria la distància entre nosaltres es va engrandir fent que ell arribés al nostre destí força abans que jo. Vaig entrar a la infermeria i vaig percebre aquell ambient enrarit que imaginava que era el propi d'una broma que no ha sortit bé. Sense saber que fer vaig apartar-me a un racó al costat d'on era el Kanata pensant com el Suzuya situat al costat de la Tsukiko probablement ni s'havia adonat de la meva presència per com només tenia ulls per ella. Vaig mirar al Kanata i la seva mirada va confirmar-me que tot allò se'ns havia anat de mare i que no havia resultat la broma innocent que havíem planejat.

En un silenci estrany tant el Kanata com jo vam observar com es desenvolupava una escena també estranya entre el Suzuya i la Tsukiko. Mentre ella confessava que tot era una broma vam veure com el seu rostre contorsionat per la preocupació canviava al que en un principi podia semblar el seu somriure habitual però que no calia observar durant gaire estona per tal de veure que estava enfadat, de fet el seu somriure encara el feia més terrorífic. I no ens va quedar cap dubte quan ens va dirigir la mirada als dos instigadors de la broma. Només va caldre la mirada perquè el Kanata parlés.

—Ahh! Espera, Suzuya, només era una broma per què no rius? Haha?

—No em fa cap gràcia, no té cap tipus de gràcia.

—Però avui és el dia 1 d'abril —vaig dir jo que en part m'estava sentint culpable—. Avui està prohibit enfadar-se! Eh, Suzuya no t'enfadis! Fas por...

—Així que com és 1 d'abril no m'haig d'enfadar? No sabeu distingir entre una bona broma i una que es passa de la ratlla?

—La culpa és del You —va dir el Kanata fugint de la seva culpa.

—Ei! No em vinguis amb aquestes si tu estaves igual de motivat o més!

Després d'això vam passar una bona estona escoltant al Suzuya renyant-nos pel que havíem fet. Vaig pensar que havia fet de tot allò un gra massa però no em vaig atrevir a dir res i em va quedar clar que no havia de tornar a intentar-li prendre el pèl mai més. Quan pensàvem que ja ens havia dit suficient, encara ens va dir que ell i la Tsukiko s'anaven primer de l'institut, que no ens volia veure fins l'endemà i que reflexionéssim sobre les nostres accions deixant-nos sols a la infermeria.

—Buff, s'ho ha pres malament, eh? —va dir amb un somriure còmplice

—Sí, força, no l'havia vist tan enfadat mai suposo que tu sí, no?

—Algun cop, però tampoc et pensis... Suposo que és per la Tsukiko...

Allò semblava confirmar-me les meves sospites.

—Estem els tres enamorats d'ella?

—Sí, suposo que sí. Suposo que amb el Suzuya és més difícil de veure però la veritat és que sempre he pensat que no hi tenia res a fer amb ell. Bé, de fet sempre m'ha fet por donar cap pas per por de trencar la nostra relació, tot i que suposo que quan vas arribar tu va fer que l'equilibri entre els tres canviés així que no sé si la situació podrà seguir igual...

No m'esperava que el Kanata de sobte fos tant explícit amb la situació en la què estàvem i no li fes por dir-me tot el que pensava al respecte.

—Potser hauries de declarar-te-li? Al cap i a la fi tens poc a perdre, jo ho faig sempre i seguim igual...

—Però en el teu cas és impossible que et prengui seriosament, et passes el dia dient-li que si és la teva llum, que si l'estimes tant. Com vols que et cregui?

—Ho dic seriosament —vaig dir jo amb certa duresa.

—Ja ho sé, però la Tsukiko en aquestes coses va un pel més lenta, crec que en el fons tampoc vol canviar l'amistat que tenim els quatre.

Aquell “ja ho sé” va fer-me sentir reconfortat, que no hagués dubtat ni un segon en la credibilitat dels meus sentiments era, de nou, una sensació agradable. Per què quan pensava en ell tornava a aquell adjectiu de forma constant?

—Però t'ho dic seriosament, Kanata, per què no t'hi declares? Avui és un bon dia, jo aprofitaria.

Va tardar en respondre uns quants segons en els quals vaig suposar que estava imaginant la possibilitat. Vaig notar com les galtes se li envermellien de forma força exagerada.

—Com vols que m'hi declari? És impossible!

—No t'atreveixes?

—C-clar que m'atreveixo, però...

—Ja t'ho he dit avui tens l'oportunitat perfecta li dius que l'estimes i si no va bé li dius que és mentida.

—Per què tens tant d'interès en que em declari?

Aquella pregunta em va fer recordar tots els sentiments estranys als quals encara no sabia quin nom posar. Per què volia que es declarés? No, de debò, quin podia ser el motiu? No era capaç de trobar una resposta.

—No ho sé, de veritat, suposo que simplement et tinc cert carinyo i tot.

Vaig notar certa escalfor a les galtes.

—I ara es quan dius que és broma? —va dir-me el Kanata amb un somriure.

—Jo que t'ho deia sincerament!

—Hahahaha. Tranquil Xai, jo també t'estimo.

Tot just en dir allò vaig veure com les seves galtes tornaven a recuperar la vermellor. També a mi em va fer avergonyir el que m'havia dit. Era evident que només continuava amb la broma, encara tenia menys importància que quan jo li havia dit que li tenia cert carinyo. I tanmateix, vaig notar que el cor se m'accelerava com si de debò m'hagués d'importar el que digués aquell imbècil... Bé, d'acord, no era imbècil però per què m'estava afectant tot allò? De fet, la situació va ser el suficientment estranya que cap dels dos vam poder mirar-nos durant una curta estona en la què no sabíem que fer.

—En fi, millor deixem el tema i anem tirant? —vaig dir jo intentant trencar l'atmosfera estranya que s'havia creat entre nosaltres.

—Serà millor, no? —va dir ell.

De camí al dormitori va semblar que recuperàvem la normalitat entre nosaltres i fins i tot vam recuperar les nostres baralles habituals. Però encara quedava alguna cosa estranya entre nosaltres que se'm feia difícil d'anomenar. Tot era només una frase de broma però pel que fos als dos ens havia fet vergonya i no teníem explicació per allò. Vam acomiadar-nos i tot i que ho vaig intentar no podia evitar seguir donant voltes i més voltes a la conversa que havíem tingut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'encanta enrotllar-me aquí però espero que aquest cop no sigui tan pesada.  
> Primera qüestió cada cop penso més en canviar el You per Yoh. Si algú em convenç ho canvio. Però com dubto que ningú ho llegeixi i seria més feina que una altra cosa doncs aquí estem. És graciós perquè l'opening de la vn surt escrit Yoh però també surt escric Tohzuki i si bé la gent ha adoptat el Yoh jo encara no he vist a cap lloc el Tohzuki i per aquesta lògica els dos haurien d'anar amb h... Però en fi, si algú té algun argument amb més interès que les xorrades que dic endavant.  
> Segona qüestió no sé que fer amb la Tsukiko. El més probable és que l'acabi fent completament diferent a l'original com estic en procés de fer amb el You. Sé que no està bé i que si fos més capaç seguiria el canon però sincerament, em ve de gust fer el que em roti i de nou, això dubto que ho llegeixi gaire gent.  
> Tercera qüestió (i no volia enrotllar-me, si és que no tinc remei) com a curiositat volia dir que tot això sorgeix de la meva lectura de la novel·la visual en japonès en el transcurs de la mateixa. Perquè us feu una idea de la qualitat tant de la lectura del text com del fanfic resultant (és a dir nul·la) però no sabeu com m'estic divertint amb aquesta merda encara que hauria de fer mil coses més importants.


	5. Capítol 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisi de sexualitat i una declaració, però no cap a qui esperàveu, vaja, suposo.

Em trobava davant la pantalla de l'ordinador sospirant. Com havia acabat cascant-me-la amb pornografia gai? Algú m'ho explicava? Vaig tornar a sospirar. Després de masturbar-me sovint sentia una estranya sensació desagradable que no semblava ser resposta de res, suposo que l'única explicació que podia donar-li era la sensació d'haver perdut el temps amb un contingut mediocre, adonar-me de la vulgaritat dels meus impulsos o pensar massa en el contingut que veia representat en pantalla. Ja feia temps que m'havia masturbat amb diferents tipus de contingut pornogràfic, intentava evitar pensar en allò, però tot havia començat amb la curiositat. Suposo que la curiositat era el que m'havia guiat sempre. Esperit científic era la versió més intel·lectual que m'agradava utilitzar quan volia cobrir la vulgaritat dels meus propis pensaments. Sí, jo mateix em trobava ridícul en aquells moments. Però la qüestió, tot havia començat en experimentar en el terreny que semblava adequat per la societat, el del porno lèsbic i preguntar-me perquè no provar el contrari. El cert és que vaig tenir les meves reticències, persistia en mi la creença que si allò m'agradava era que tenia alguna cosa de gai, quelcom que no tenia sentit en el meu cap que no comprenia que ser bisexual era una cosa que existia i que estava convençut que l'únic que importava eren els seus sentiments per la Tsukiko.

La meva vida s'havia organitzat al voltant de la Tsukiko, per mi tot havia canviat en el moment de la nostra trobada així que per mi atracció només volia dir ella. Per allò tot el que tenia a veure amb la sexualitat semblava un comportament separat de la meva vida. Algun cop m'imaginava estant de forma sexual amb ella, però alhora no era el que més em preocupava en relació a ella. Els impulsos sexuals sempre els pensava en relació a imatges abstractes a cossos que no coneixia, a gairebé cossos sense cara, no em sentia a gust fent-ho, em sentia fins i tot culpable, no per masturbar-me sinó per fer-ho amb cossos desfigurats, però per això suposo que havia acceptat sense gaire trasbals el fet que el porno gai també m'excités. Els meus hàbits de consum de pornografia, que no necessàriament eren en vídeo, variaven per cicles estranys en que de sobte només podia veure un tipus de vídeo fins que, sense adonar-me, canviava a una altra fase. El cert és que estava tenint una fase molt centrada en el cos masculí. De nou, els motius pels quals podia estar passant això eren quelcom que evitava pensar, almenys mentre estava preocupat per sentir plaer. Tanmateix, en el moment en que tot acabava en orgasme, només em quedaven les preguntes com a companyes. Les preguntes i els sospirs.

Que en aquell estat d'ànim mig incòmode i desmotivat aparegués el rostre del Kanata envermellit dient-me que ell també m'estimava no em va ajudar gaire. Començava a entendre el que estava passant-me. Em vaig trobar fent una llista de símptomes per tal de reflexionar sobre si de debò era el que em pensava. Primer, suposo que recurrència en els meus pensaments del seu rostre. Segon, buscar-lo, sense adonar-me'n, amb la mirada. Tercer, revisar una vegada i una altra les converses que teníem. En definitiva, no podia treure-me'l del cap. Sí, semblava que hi estava fins al fons... Però no, encara no m'atrevia a pensar-ho de forma més explícita que aquella. Vist amb distància és fàcil veure'm com un inútil incapaç d'acceptar els meus propis sentiments. Però el cert és que per mi allò era una experiència molt més nova del que podia ser-ho per altres. El fet que fos un noi el que m'estava ocupant els meus pensaments de forma insistent tenia a veure-hi, però simplement el fet de sentir quelcom tan proper al que em feia sentir la Tsukiko era el que de debò em trasbalsava. No entenia què m'estava passant, i el que encara em confonia més era que la Tsukiko encara ocupava els meus pensaments, no amb la mateixa insistència i competint amb aquella nova aparició freqüent, però sempre havia pensat que l'amor era un sentiment que apareixia cap a una persona i només quan desapareixien els sentiments cap aquesta podien desplaçar-se cap a una altra persona. Em sentia ingenu, també per haver pensat que els sentiments per ella serien immutables. Encara ho pensava i per allò sentia tanta confusió. De fet, és probable que acabés buscant experiències de persones bisexuals a internet simplement pel fet de sentir-me menys sol. Era aquella la resposta? No semblava alcançar a respondre tots els interrogants que em torturaven però semblava que podia calmar una mica aquell caos de preguntes que semblava no tenir fi.

Buscar experiències alienes a la meva sobre què coi era ser bisexual va fer-me descobrir que, de nou, si bé era reconfortant descobrir que no estava sol, o almenys que era evident que la paraula existia, que tenia sentit començar a pensar-me com a tal, per molt que em costés, ningú seria capaç de descriure la meva realitat. Em resultava ingenu buscar quelcom que expliqués punt per punt la meva experiència, com si només hagués de marcar una llista ordenada de característiques amb tics per tal de definir la meva identitat, i tanmateix seguia buscant-ho. I el cert és que la insatisfacció sobre el que sentia seguia sense abandonar-me. Què era exactament el que em feia sentir així? Sentia que la caixa de pandora encara no havia estat oberta i tot i que necessitava que seguís estant tancada si volia continuar sentint que conservava certa part del que havia considerat durant tota la meva existència com a “jo”, semblava que el fet que encara restés tancada podia fer-me més mal que si em decidia a obrir-la. Però no encara, no podia haver arribat el moment d'enfrontar-me a tot allò.

Vaig decidir moure'm. A vegades sentia que passejant aconseguia esclarir els meus pensaments, tot i que en moltes ocasions l'únic que aconseguia era sentir-me pitjor. Adonar-me que en el moment en que no tenia res per entretenir-me, per ignorar les preguntes habituals que m'angoixaven, aquestes creixien de forma desproporcionada i el moviment de les meves passes s'accelerava de forma directament proporcional a la intensitat de les meves cabòries no era agradable. De fet, molts cops sense adonar-me acabava corrent només per intentar trobar aquell moment on el cansament es tornava eufòria.

Tanmateix, aquell dia, abans que res de tot allò pogués passar vaig trobar-me amb la Tsukiko. Allò que en qualsevol altre moment hagués resultat una gran alegria i hagués celebrat com la millor prova que el destí volia que ens uníssim, en aquell moment va resultar-me angoixant. Em sentia d'un humor estrany en el que no sabia cap on podia anar qualsevol intent de conversació.

—Ei, You, donant una volta?

—Sí, passejava.

—Vols que anem a fer un café?

Tot i que no tenia cap ganes de socialitzar, que ella m'hagués volgut convidat feia que se'm fes molt difícil dir-li que no. Per això suposo que no vaig ser capaç de negar-me tot i que no sabia que em podia fer dir el meu humor.

—Què tal t'està anant el viure aquí ha de ser molt de canvi, no?

—Sí, però estic acostumant-me sorprenentment bé. Suposo que gràcies a tu.

Al cap i a la fi si havia vingut aquí era només per ella. Pensava en com ara se'm feia difícil pensar en anar-me tot i que fos inevitable i com en els pocs mesos que havia estat allà havia aconseguit quelcom semblant al que sempre havia anhelat: tenir un lloc on encaixar. Pensava en com tot allò acabaria, també en la relació entre els tres, el triangle perfecte en el que mai acabaria d'entrar i sentia certa sensació de vertigen que no sabia com combatre. Podia ser que m'hagués sentit en tan poc temps tan integrat entre aquells tres? Em feia por imaginar-me que un cop me n'anés ràpidament recuperarien la dinàmica habitual i s'oblidarien de mi. En adonar-me que m'havia quedat resseguint el contorn del got una vegada i una altra amb el dit índex de la mà dreta vaig deixar de fer-ho de seguida per trencar amb aquella monotonia que semblava fer-me pres dels meus propis pensaments.

—No crec que sigui per mi només.

—No, al principi no volia parlar amb ningú que fossis tu però t'agraeixo molt que em fessis conèixer al Suzuya, el menjar que fa és boníssim.

—Sí, el Suzuya fa tantes coses tan bé —va dir ella amb un somriure que no podia semblar evitar en pensar en ell—. Però també el Kanata, no?

Suposo que el fet de no haver-lo anomenat feia encara més evident que era massa conscient de la seva existència.

—Sí clar, suposo que el Kanata també.

No em posaria vermell si ho podia evitar, però sí que vaig desviar la mirada de la Tsukiko quan vaig dir el seu nom. Fins i tot el seu nom em sonava estrany a la llengua. Era preocupant.

—Ja us porteu millor, no?

—Sí, no et preocupis.

Exacte, ella només estava preguntant perquè no volia que tot allò és compliqués, perquè volia que les relacions entre els quatre fossin amistoses i no hi hagués conflicte, res més. No podia imaginar que en aquell moment em sentís estrany en relació a ell, per això no tenia sentit que em preocupés, no tenia sentit que reaccionés de forma exagerada davant una pregunta de cortesia.

—La veritat és que m'agradaria que continués tot com fins ara.

—No et sembla un pel cruel?

Tot just després de formular la pregunta em vaig penedir, o almenys em vaig sentir incòmode sobretot davant el canvi en el rostre d'ella que del somriure encantador que sempre portava va mutar a un gest entristit i curiós davant d'aquella irrupció.

—Què vols dir?

Que tens tres nois enamorats de tu i que continuar ignorant els seus sentiments vol dir fer-los mal, tot i que sigui indirectament. Que en el moment en que vaig arribar en certa manera l'equilibri que governava la vostra relació va desestabilitzar-se. Que ja no hi havia marxa enrere i semblava que les coses s'havien posat en marxa i no podien acabar igual. Només esperava que el canvi fos quelcom assumible, que les coses canviessin però no trenquessin els nostres lligams. Tanmateix, la part més pessimista de mi recordava la fragilitat dels nostres lligams i només esperava que tot allò no acabés més aviat del que voldria.

—Perdona, no volia culpar-te. Però suposo que volia dir que les relacions entre la gent canvien amb el temps i... En fi i que a vegades les coses han de canviar per continuar. Suposo que pensava en com al cap i a la fi jo també he interromput la vostra relació, no?

—Però You... Saps que no volia dir això! Estic molt contenta que hagis vingut aquí i de retrobar-nos!

Aquell dia em sentia especialment cruel, suposo que la barreja de sentiments que em costava explicar no col·laborava.

—Tsukiko... Saps per què he vingut aquí, no?

—Què vols dir?

—Des del principi et vaig dir que t'estimava. He vingut aquí només per tornar-te a veure i declarar-te el meu amor.

—Però ho dius de broma, veritat?

—No, ho dic seriosament.

No mentia, fos el que fos el que sentís, el que era evident era que una part de mi seguia enamorada d'ella. Probablement, si no hagués estat per aquell estat d'ànim confús en el que em trobava tota la tarda no hagués continuat amb el tema i no hagués deixat d'una vegada clares les meves intencions. El cert és que si bé no em costava declarar-li el meu afecte no havia planejat canviar la situació de tal forma que no hi hagués marxa enrere i només em quedés esperar la seva resposta definitiva.

—You... Suposo que t'haig de respondre...

Semblava que estava intentant començar a formular una resposta en el seu cervell però que encara li costava explicar-se. Ens vam quedar en un silenci incòmode en el que vaig evitar mirar-la per no intimidar-la.

—You, em sap greu. No et veig d'aquesta forma... —va dir ella visiblement incòmoda davant la situació.

Tot i que imaginava la resposta des del principi, no vaig poder evitar sentir certa punxada de dolor en sentir el seu rebuig. Tanmateix, una part de mi semblava en pau amb si mateixa, almenys havia rebut una resposta.

—Ja m'ho imaginava... Puc preguntar-te si t'agrada algú altre?

Vaig veure com es posava vermella davant la meva pregunta i assentia lentament amb el cap, com no volent-ho fer de forma gaire explícita.

—No cal que m'ho diguis si no vols, però espero que et vagi bé. Tot i que és evident que preferiria que t'agradés jo, et desitjo el millor, de debò.

—No, crec que t'ho haig de dir, és... el Suzuya.

—Bé, sent el Suzuya és fàcil veure perquè t'has enamorat, al cap i a la fi és un model de virtuts. I vaja cuina tan bé que és un bon partit, la veritat —vaig intentar alleugerir l'ambient i vaig continuar encara—. En qualsevol cas, em sap greu si t'he incomodat i espero que això no canviï la nostra relació.

—És clar que no! Per mi sempre seràs un bon amic.

—Gràcies, de debò —vaig dir jo intentant somriure.

Aquell dia havia estat una merda, no em sentia gens a gust dins del meu propi cos i a sobre havia acabat declarant-me a la Tsukiko, sense que ho hagués previst. No podia aguantar gaire estona més allà controlant la muntanya russa d'emocions que semblaven ofegar-me així que sense gaire tacte vaig dir-li a la Tsukiko que si no l'importava me n'anava abans i que ja ens veuríem a l'institut. En sortir del café vaig anar caminant cada cop més de presa fins que vaig arrancar a córrer. Em notava els ulls mig enterbolits pel que semblaven ser unes llàgrimes que no s'atrevien a sortir i el vent que no col·laborava a esborrar la sensació. A mesura que el meu cos es cansava més semblava que cada cop prenia més el control del que m'estava passant. Allò semblava un final definitiu, un punt i a part de la meva història sentimental. Estava segur que mai s'esborraria del tot el que sentia per ella, o que almenys sempre recordaria amb nostàlgia aquell primer amor tan intens, tots aquells anys pensant en ella, des de la distància, imaginant-me-la de mil maneres diferents, i aquells dies que havíem passat junts des del nostre retrobament. La Tsukiko sempre seria aquella persona que m'havia canviat, fins i tot ara m'havia permés experimentar quelcom tan nou per mi com era l'amistat. Però tot i això, tot i que podia racionalitzar que no havia estat un desastre, que podíem seguir sent amics i que almenys havia obtingut una resposta, no evitava que em sentís terriblement miserable i amb ganes de plorar tot i que no pogués. Les meves passes van anar esdevenint cada cop més relaxades tot i que el meu cor encara estigués accelerat per la correguda i la meva ment encara donés mil voltes. Va ser llavors quan vaig sentir la veu de la persona a qui menys ganes tenia de trobar-me en aquell moment.

—Ei, You! Què fas per aquí?

Vaig mirar-me'l un segon, probablement amb fúria, tot i que ell no tingués cap culpa de res del que em passava, o almenys no fos el protagonista.

—Eh!! No em miris així, que no t'he fet res! —va fer una pausa i va continuar— Ei, tens mala cara et passa res?

—Deixa'm tranquil! —vaig cridar jo ara sí, enfadat.

—Ei! Que m'he preocupat per tu!

Vaig passar pel seu costat i me'n vaig anar corrent a la meva habitació, sense dirigir-li la paraula. Després que passessin una estona i els meus pensaments deixessin d'anar en bucle en relació a la meva declaració fallida, vaig penedir-me i vaig voler disculpar-me per la meva reacció amb el Kanata però no vaig tenir esma per fer-ho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preguntes que em faig:  
> 1-Com coi portaré la relació entre la Tsukiko i el Suzuya si acaba apareixent? (estic escrivint això mentre jugo al joc, de moment no he llegit la ruta del Suzuya)  
> 2-Per què se m'està anant de mare i està allargant-se tant aquesta merda d'història? (i encara queda)  
> 3-L'acabaré? (espero que sí, tinc molta motivació i estic escrivint i mig seguint el Nanowrimo)  
> 4-De nou, la Tsukiko, què faré amb la Tsukiko?


	6. Capítol 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Els dos idiotes que es dediquen a fugir. Però tot força menys dramàtic.

El despertador no parava de sonar i tot i que el soroll no podia ser més inaguantable i les poques forces que tenia em convidaven a aturar-lo, no aconseguia fer-ho. Als meus braços no semblava importar-los el soroll que ja començava a produir-me un terrible maldecap, que probablement tingués força a veure amb el fet que no havia pogut dormir en tota la nit. O almenys era la sensació que tenia, el més probable és que sí que hagués aconseguit dormir alguna estona. Semblava gairebé una resistència per part meva a que canviés el dia. Adormir-me era la derrota, acceptar que el dia canviaria i que, per tant, havia d'anar a l'institut i trobar-me amb els dos. Havia d'aparentar una normalitat que no sentia, havia de disculpar-me amb el Kanata per haver fugit i havia d'enfrontar-me a la Tsukiko després que m'hagués rebutjat.

Vaig mirar-me al mirall abans de sortir sense sorprendre'm en veure que les pintes que portava delataven les poques hores que havia aconseguit dormir. Gairebé no podia desenganxar els ulls mentre enfilava per anar a l'institut amb un sol que no col·laborava gens als meus intents d'acostumar-me al món dels vius. Per què havia decidit sortir del llit? No, seriosament, no podia haver-me fet el malalt o jo que sé simplement desestimar com a vàlida qualsevol opció que no impliqués dormir i oblidar-me de tot? Suposo que no, suposo que sentia suficient responsabilitat com per sortir del llit. Tanmateix, allò no impedia que em quedés adormit enmig de la classe. O almenys la probabilitat que em mantingués despert durant totes les hores que se'm venien era certament ínfima. Amb els ulls mig tancats vaig sentir que algú em parlava:

—Se t'han enganxat els llençols?

—Sí, no he dormit res avui.

—Et trobes bé? Fas mala cara?

Era força depriment que fins i tot el Suzuya notés amb pocs segons que no em trobava bé. Però podia fer-me creure que la personalitat del Suzuya tan sovint interpretada com si tingués un gran instint maternal tenia força a veure i no que fos tan evident el meu mal estar. Al cap i a la fi si per alguna cosa es caracteritzava el noi era per aquella aura de protecció que semblava estendre a les persones que més estimava, a més de per aquella mena de cura maternal que també incloïa el fer el dinar de tothom.

—No, només estic cansat.

M'alegrava saber, que fos veritat o no el Suzuya semblava preocupat per mi perquè em feia pensar que en certa manera de debò havia aconseguit considerar-me el seu amic. Almenys volia pensar-ho així. Vam continuar caminant i la conversa va acabar derivant cap a les estrelles. Era un tema que tant a ell com a mi ens interessava i fàcilment ens apassionàvem. Anàvem planejant quins eren els millors dies per fer observacions astronòmiques de camí a classe i gràcies a aquella distracció va fer que en arribar a classe no pensés gaire en el panorama que m'hi trobaria. No va ser agradable que tan bon punt vam entrar em trobés amb una Tsukiko que intentava aparentar normalitat però en el “bon dia” que em va dirigir tenia un rastre de nerviosisme i un Kanata que no va tardar ni un segon en increpar-me.

—Ei! Es pot saber per què vas fugir de mi l'altre dia?

No hi havia marxa enrere havia de deixar clares les coses des d'un principi o allò es complicaria innecessàriament.

—Perdona, de debò, no em trobava gaire bé aquell dia i ho vaig pagar amb tu. No em facis gaire cas.

—Però a tu et sembla normal? A més, què et passava?

Em volia semblar que allò es podia interpretar com a preocupació, almenys en el “llenguatge Kanata” que implicava dir la majoria de les vegades qualsevol cosa en to hostil.

—Res simplement no em trobava bé.

—I et sembla normal que no em diguessis res?

Semblava que tot havia de ser més difícil del que pensava en un principi.

—Ja t'he dit perdó, de debò, no era personal.

—Ja, però per què?

—De debò penses insistir?

—Sí.

—Molt bé, noi, tu segueix que no et diré res.

Vaig ignorar-lo deliberadament a partir d'aquí i vaig dirigir-me cap al Suzuya i la Tsukiko. Es notava que ella encara sentia certa incomoditat tot i que intentava dissimular-ho. Estàvem planificant una nova observació astronòmica així que el Kanata es podia quedar enrere en la conversació sense gaire problemes. Almenys la part teòrica de l'assumpte no semblava importar-li gaire, a més seguia insistint en preguntar-me què coi em passava aquell dia per no haver-li respost.

—Xaaai! T'he dit que em responguis.

—No et penso respondre, ja t'ho he dit.

Que sonés el timbre i s'iniciés la classe va impedir que hagués d'aguantar la insistència del Kanata. Recordo aquella classe com un infern basat en l'intent constant d'impedir que els ulls se'm tanquessin sense gaire èxit. És més, els últims minuts de la classe no van arribar a registrar-se en el meu cervell, de fet, només vaig recuperar la consciència en el moment en que la Tsukiko va despertar-me movent-me suaument.

—Ei, t'has quedat adormit? Hem d'anar a educació física —va dir-me la Tsukiko amb un somriure amable als llavis.

—Eh, de debò estava adormit?

—Sí, crec que sí —va dir el Suzuya

Em va estranyar que el Kanata no estigués entre nosaltres així que vaig preguntar per la seva absència. No em va passar desapercebuda la mirada de preocupació que van intercanviar-se els dos abans de respondre a la meva pregunta dient que no es trobava bé. Semblava que sabien alguna cosa que jo desconeixia però vaig deixar-ho passar.

 

Ens dirigíem a la infermeria després d'haver acabat les classes per visitar al Kanata. La Tsukiko estava visiblement preocupada totes les classes i havia sortit abans per visitar-lo, mentre que el Suzuya, amb qui caminava, tot i que no ho expressava d'una forma tan aparent també semblava força afectat per tot plegat. Pel que feia a mi no sabia molt bé quina era la situació. Entenia que el Kanata es trobava malament i òbviament sentia certa preocupació pel seu benestar però no acabava d'entendre les expressions d'aquells dos.

—Ei, he vingut a veure't. Què tal estàs? —vaig començar jo en entrar.

—Tan avorrit estàs?

—Ja et trobes millor? —va dir el Suzuya ignorant el Kanata.

Vaig veure com la Tsukiko semblava força afectada pel que fos que acabava de parlar amb el Kanata. El Kanata no semblava aguantar-nos la mirada mentre parlava.

—Us preocupeu per no res.

El Suzuya encara va insistir i només va aconseguir que el Kanata fugís dient que aquell dia s'anava abans d'hora. Suposo que allò va fer que no pogués seguir en la ignorància del que li passava al noi per tal que actués així. No se'm va passar per alt la ironia de la situació, ell havia estat una bona estona intentant endevinar perquè havia fugit en veure'l el cop anterior i ara era jo el que em trobava en la seva circumstància.

—Com és que ha actuat així? No és normal que el Kanata faci aquestes coses en front de la Tsukiko—vaig dir jo.

—Suposo que és com sempre... —va dir pensatiu el Suzuya.

—Què vols dir?

—Crec que serà millor que li diguem, no? —va dir el Suzuya dirigint-se a la Tsukiko.

—Sí, serà millor.

—M'esteu espantant, ja estava preocupat abans però què li passa?

—El Kanata ha estat tota la infància entrant i sortint d'hospitals des que era petit —va dir la Tsukiko i va ser com si una nova peça del puzle encaixés en la idea mental que tenia d'aquell noi.

—No cal que entrem en detalls, però la qüestió és que està molt malalt però no vol anar a l'hospital —va dir el Suzuya.

Recordo que en aquell moment vaig sentir les paraules com si fos incapaç d'assimilar-les. No podia entendre com podia ser que el Kanata, aquell noi que no tardava ni dos segons en enfadar-se, en cridar, en fer el numeret, en barallar-se amb qualsevol per qualsevol xorrada resultés estar malalt.

—No m'havia adonat de res —vaig dir jo.

I probablement aquella constatació que si bé havia estat al seu costat i semblava que havia aconseguit ser el seu amic però no sabia res d'ell o almenys allò que semblava tan determinant per conèixer-lo, fos el que probablement, en el meu egoisme, em resultés el més dolorós. El desconeixement em molestava a un nivell personal perquè demostrava que no havíem aconseguit encara tenir cap confiança i aquella distància entre els dos només feia que recordar-m'ho.

—No vol que se li noti —va apuntar la Tsukiko que semblava trasbalsada i que aquella frase també se la digués a sí mateixa.

—Sí, jo també m'havia pensat que es trobava millor... —va dir el Suzuya amb certa tristesa en la mirada.

Tots tres estàvem força desfets davant la realitat de quelcom que si bé ells coneixien i jo ignorava, semblava que havia colpejat amb força davant dels nostres ulls en veure aquell Kanata pàl·lid, amb poques forces i per tant, tan poc habitual. Tanmateix, el fet que ho volgués portar en silenci, que no volgués fer evident el seu dolor i que s'amagués a través de les baralles constants era tan propi d'ell que era fàcil fer encaixar aquella nova part recent descoberta d'ell en tot el seu comportament. I alhora, m'era fàcil imaginar tal i com vaig dir a la Tsukiko, al Kanata com un animal acorralat només defensant-se amb agressivitat sense destinatari davant els ulls de la Tsukiko. No volia mostrar-se vulnerable davant de ningú i especialment davant d'ella. Per allò no volia ser reduït a la malaltia i suposava que faria qualsevol cosa per tal que no penséssim en ell des de la llàstima o des de la idea que el seu comportament era tot conseqüència de la malaltia.

La Tsukiko semblava notablement afectada per com el Kanata volia evitar que ella es preocupés per la seva condició ja que ho interpretava com si el noi no tingués confiança suficient en ella per tal de confessar-li els seus problemes. I sí, potser era una qüestió de confiança però més que confiança el problema del Kanata sempre semblava ser el mateix, el de no voler mostrar-se vulnerable.

Abans de tornar al dormitori plegats vam dir que el millor seria no comentar el tema sensible davant l'afectat. El camí de tornada va resultar un pel depriment per com cap dels tres semblava gaire animat.

 

Aquell dia esgotador semblava que no volia acabar-se encara i no em deixaria dormir tranquil. Estava esgotat tant física com mentalment i l'únic que esperava era posar-me al llit i dormir-me immediatament. Tanmateix va ser estirar-me i adonar-me que no hi havia manera de fer-ho posant-me cada cop més neguitós davant d'aquella impossibilitat de dormir tot i que ho necessitava. Convençut de que aquella nit tampoc podria dormir vaig decidir fer una de les activitats que més em tranquil·litzava i vaig vestir-me per tal de sortir a contemplar les estrelles.

Era força tard quan vaig arribar al jardí que hi havia al terrat on acabava anant sovint a tranquil·litzar-me i tanmateix vaig veure la silueta d'algú que semblava perdut amb la mirada al cel. No volia espantar-lo així que vaig decidir apropar-me per advertir-lo de la meva presència, tanmateix, abans que pogués dir res va adonar-se que hi era i amb sorpresa, que pel seu rostre vaig entendre que era recíproca, vaig descobrir al Kanata amb una càmera a les mans.

—Ei, què fas aquí? Espero que aquest cop no fugis de mi —vaig iniciar jo la conversació.

—No creus que això t'ho hauria de dir jo a tu? —va respondre'm i vaig entendre que potser no havia estat la manera més encertada de començar la conversació.

Vaig anar a seure'm al banc on estava segut ell i vaig deixar la mirada perduda a les estrelles. Semblava que no mirar-lo i la foscor que ens rodejava podia donar-me cert valor per parlar de tot allò que potser a plena llum del dia no m'hagués atrevit a dir.

—D'acord, l'altre dia, quan no et vaig dir res venia de declarar-me a la Tsukiko i ser rebutjat. Estava força capficat en aquell moment i no sabia què dir-te així que vaig pensar que el més fàcil era anar-me. Perdona.

—Guau! Vas fort eh? I com és que no m'ho havies dit!

—Tinc l'obligació d'explicar-te els meus desastres amorosos?

—No, òbviament no, però sent la Tsukiko.

—Ja, clar tens interessos personals.

—Suposo. Però en fi, és broma. Com estàs? —va preguntar-me el Kanata.

Vaig quedar-me'l mirant, per primer cop en tot l'intercanvi, ja que no m'esperava aquella pregunta que semblava de veritable preocupació. En veure la meva mirada ell no va tardar en enretirar la seva. Vaig tornar a dirigir la mirada al cel i vaig sospirar sorollosament per donar-me ànims per començar a explicar-me.

—Si digués que bé mentiria... Vull dir, porto tota la vida pensant en ella i tot i que m'era difícil pensar que em correspongués ara que sembla que s'ha tancat la possibilitat de forma definitiva, és com si s'hagués acabat una època de la meva vida, saps? I no sé que fer, s'ha quedat un buit que no crec que empleni mai.

—I no penses fer-la intentar canviar d'opinió?

—No, ho veig impossible.

No volia explicar-li que la Tsukiko m'havia dit que li agradava el Suzuya ja que em semblava que era una informació que no em corresponia explicar a mi. Però el saber aquell fet era el que definitivament havia tancat qualsevol possibilitat de que succeís res entre nosaltres. Al cap i a la fi el Suzuya l'estimava, podia imaginar-me'ls com una bonica parella i no em veia capaç d'intervenir així que només podia esperar que acabessin junts i fossin feliços per molt que em descoratgés pensar-ho així.

—Has vingut des de França per ella i et rendeixes tan ràpid? No m'ho esperava...

—Què vols, què continuï? No t'hauria d'interessar que ho deixés estar, al cap i a la fi així tens menys competència?

—Clar que sí, però se'm fa estrany que et rendeixis... A més, no necessito la teva ajuda, puc apanyar-me-les sol.

—No serà per la malaltia, veritat?

Va haver-hi un silenci en el que el Kanata em va clavar una mirada penetrant que semblava confirmar-me que parlar de la malaltia era tema tabú. Tanmateix, no hi havia marxa enrere i pensava que tenia més sentit que sabés que ho sabia a que no, així que no em penedia d'haver tret el tema.

—Què saps de la meva malaltia? —va acabar dient el Kanata.

—Que és greu i poc més, com t'has anat corrent el Suzuya i la Tsukiko no han tingut una altra cosa a fer que explicar-m'ho.

—Ah... —el Kanata va sospirar sorollosament— Per què s'han de preocupar? L'únic que voldria és que estiguessin feliços i deixessin de preocupar-se...

—Com vols que no es preocupin si són els teus amics? Si fins i tot a mi em preocupes.

—Et preocupo? —va dir-me amb un somriure encuriosit.

Sí, em preocupes. Pensava que ja estàvem en un moment on podíem ser sincers, almenys mínimament per dir que les nostres existències ens preocupaven, que almenys teníem certa familiaritat entre nosaltres com per preocupar-nos pel benestar físic de l'altre, no era admetre tant, o sí?

—Sí, clar, no és tan estrany, no?

—Suposo que no... —va dir amb un to de veu que no semblava gaire convençut.

—Però no em canviïs de tema, et repeteixo, no estaràs evitant dir res a la Tsukiko per la malaltia, veritat?

De nou un silenci en el que no vaig poder evitar acabar mirant-lo per intentar entendre quins pensaments circulaven pel seu cervell. No vaig poder desentrellar què volien dir exactament els seus ulls ni el seu posat però semblava que havia encertat, o almenys en part.

—Bé, què vols que hi faci? Ni tan sols sé si... En fi, és igual You, de debò, deixa de preocupar-te per mi.

—Però em preocupes, què vols que hi faci? No puc evitar-ho, saps?

Fins i tot en la foscor em va semblar que mentre li deia aquella frase, mirant-lo als ulls les galtes se li envermellien fent-me conscient que potser el que havia dit havia sobrepassat el que s'esperava de la nostra relació.

—Merci, suposo —va dir ell tan fluixet que semblava que m'ho havia imaginat.

El Kanata va incorporar-se i va començar a fer fotos al cel, probablement per evitar mirar-me. Em vaig quedar absort mirant les estrelles una estona fins que finalment vaig tornar la mirada al Kanata trobant-me que m'estava enfocant amb la càmera.

—M'has fet una foto?

—Te n'he fet varies, però és que la cara d'empanat que posaves mirant les estrelles és digna de ser recordada.

—Ja et val!

—Hahahaha. Estaves molt graciós no ho he pogut evitar.

—En fi... —vaig sospirar— No agafaràs fred?

—Si t'estàs preocupant per la meva salut perquè estic malalt deixa de fer-ho ara mateix.

—D'acord, perdona que pensi que com a ésser humà ets vulnerable com la resta de mortals.

—No és això, però no vull que em tractis de forma especial perquè estic malalt, això es tot.

—D'acord, només ho deia perquè potser hauríem d'anar tirant.

—Si és per això suposo que sí, al cap i a la fi hauries de dormir si no vols tornar-te a dormir a classe. Una llàstima que no t'hagi pogut fer una foto quan estaves a classe adormit perquè allò sí que era graciós.

—Tan graciosa et sembla la meva cara?

—Força la veritat

Com se suposava que m'havia de prendre allò? Com un insult? Em recordava aquells moments de la meva infància en que havia estat insultat per tenir un color d'ulls i cabell inusual i tanmateix, en sentir-lo a ell amb el somriure d'orella a orella amb que m'ho havia dit, no sentia res semblant al dolor que m'havien fet sentir quan era petit. Per ell només semblava una altra de les característiques que podia criticar-me sense maldat, simplement com a diversió i el cert és que no podia evitar pensar com cada cop m'entretenien més les discussions amb ell.

—No deixa de ser curiós que t'hagis fixat tant en la meva cara perquè tinguis una opinió tan formada—vaig dir jo rient-me i esperant amb ganes la reacció que no creia que tardés en arribar.

—No diguis xorrades!

Exacte. El noi negant-ho amb les galtes vermelles. Potser em divertia més del normal fer-lo emprenyar.

—És broma, és broma! —vaig dir jo entre riures.

El cert és que aquella conversació havia pal·liat part de la inquietud que no em deixava dormir i semblava que per fi m'havia relaxat el suficient com per tornar a estar terriblement cansat. De forma incontrolable se m'escapaven badalls i els ulls se m'estaven començant a tancar.

—Tens raó serà millor que anem tirant, t'estàs dormint de peu —va dir ell amb un somriure. 

En tornar a intentar dormir aquell cop vaig aconseguir-ho a l'instant i vaig poder-ho fer fins que el despertador, de nou, va sonar massa aviat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poc a dir. Bé, excepte que això se m'està allargant en el temps i en l'espai (no tant, però m'agrada fer drama). Que si bebés alcohol cada cop que en un otome un noi diu que protegirà la noia em moriria immediatament de sobredosi i que les idees ridícules dels otomes a nivell de relacions personals em maten força.  
> I tanmateix, aquí estic, escrivint sobre una obra mediocre fent un fanfic que encara ho és més. Com he acabat així?


	7. Capítol 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fotografies, estrelles i d'altres xorrades

Aquella nit observaríem les estrelles. La previsió meteorològica semblava favorable i havíem decidit aprofitar aquella observació per tal de prendre notes per un treball de l’institut. Per tant, aquella trobada entre els quatre de sempre es trobava en aquell límit estrany entre l’obligació i el lliure albir. Quedàvem per avançar el treball o ho fèiem també, o almenys en part, pel simple plaer de trobar-nos? La relació entre els quatre podia semblar propera des de fora, quan érem a classe als ulls d’un espectador podíem passar per inseparables, però fora de les obligacions escolars i les trobades casuals un no podia evitar preguntar-se si el que ens unia era suficient com perquè fora d’aquell context seguíssim veient-nos, sense cap motiu. Volia pensar que sí, que m’havia endinsat el suficient per tal de pertànyer al seu grup i que allò implicava que mentre continués entre ells podíem seguir trobant-nos.

Entenia que pels altres tres no havia de ser tan problemàtic pensar en la continuïtat de la seva relació, gairebé la podien donar per suposada. Potser només amb la meva irrupció i en el cas de la Tsukiko amb la confirmació dels meus sentiments, una vegada més però sent aquell cop el definitiu, aquell en el qual ja no podia redirigir el que havia dit cap a una altra direcció, les coses havien començat a desestabilitzar-se i potser allò faria reaccionar als altres dos nois. No ho tenia clar.

Tanmateix, tot allò em posava en una situació complexa. Des del principi havia vingut a Japó només amb la idea de que allò seria temporal. No sabia per quan temps però si havia vingut era per ella, per declarar-me i agrair-li el que havia fet per mi. Potser allò últim no havia quedat prou clar i no és que tingués, almenys no encara, presa per estar en un altre lloc, però sabent que allò s’acabaria, més d’hora que tard probablement, em preguntava si havia de continuar involucrant-me amb ells. No podia negar-me a mi mateix que agraïa moltíssim aquella oportunitat de viure amb ells ni que fos de forma temporal i el cert és que de moment, seguia volent allargar al màxim la meva estada i intentar aprofitar aquells nous vincles. Tot i això, allò no impedia que en altres moments pensés que no era viable i que només estava allargant quelcom que ja sabia com acabaria.

Suposo que per allò aquell dia en especial, tot i que sempre tenia ganes de veure les estrelles, no acabava de trobar-me en l’estat d’ànim adequat per socialitzar. I per més que em volia forçar a mi mateix a estar disposat a deixar-me emportar per les converses i a passar-m’ho bé, semblava que aquells intents només aconseguien que m’ensopís encara més. Em sentia allunyat de qualsevol estímul exterior i massa captiu de la meva pròpia ment.

—Ei You què et passa? Se t’ha menjat la llengua el gat?

No tenia una altra frase? Sempre m'havia resultat ridícula aquella frase. I tanmateix, no podia evitar alegrar-me, almenys en part, perquè s'interessava per mi.

—No em passa res, tranquil.

—No estàs com sempre Xai.

Què era estar com sempre per mi? Quin tipus de visió tenia formada sobre mi el Kanata? Algú que estava constantment discutint amb ell i a la mínima declarava el seu amor per la Tsukiko? Un pesat que de tant en tant se li escapava una en francès? Algú que el treia especialment de polleguera?

—No, suposo que estic empanat.

—Però si això ho estàs sempre! Et passa alguna cosa.

—No siguis pesat —va dir el Suzuya en el que semblava un intent d’amabilitat davant la meva incomoditat.

Tot i això, de nou, les frases del Kanata tenien en mi un efecte estrany que em feia sortir ràpidament del meu ensopiment, o si més no em feien activar-me i parar atenció al que passava al meu voltant. O almenys em costava ignorar-lo quan m'interpel·lava, i no semblava cansar-se d’intentar parlar amb mi, per molt que fos per queixar-se de la meva existència.

—Només t'estava ignorant. Sé que et costa acceptar que a vegades no et vulgui fer cas, però has d'aprendre a deixar de dependre de mi, eh?

—No t’ho creus ni tu! —va dir visiblement afectat i va continuar, un pel més calmat i somrient—Però almenys ara sí que sembles tu.

El seu somriure havia d'estar prohibit. D'acord, exagerava, però veure'l somriure, tot i que sonés terriblement cursi, alterava el meu cos de tal forma que s'estenia certa calidesa pels meus membres. Força menys sexual del que sonava plantejat així, tot cal dir-ho.

—En el fons us porteu la mar de bé, no? —va dir el Suzuya que semblava divertit mirant-nos.

—Sí, sembla que els hi agrada discutir entre ells —va dir la Tsukiko de cara al Suzuya.

—Clar que no! —va dir el Kanata

—Només li agrada al Kanata, jo només li segueixo la veta perquè no es deprimeixi.

Potser era una mica cruel dient-li això, sobretot perquè a més, era mentida, si hi havia algú que gaudia de les nostres conversacions era jo.

—Cabró! Xaaaai! Com si tu no comencessis molts cops a burxar-me!

—Sí, clar, sóc tan bona persona que et paro atenció constantment

Potser allò últim era massa proper a la realitat.

—No seràs tu l'obsessionat amb mi? —va dir ell amb un somriure entremaliat.

—Ja t'agradaria —vaig dir jo però com sempre en el moment més inoportú les meves galtes semblava que volien expressar coses sense el meu consentiment. Vaig confiar en que les estrelles no il·luminessin tant com perquè es revelés la tonalitat que havien adquirit.

El Suzuya havia portat un termo amb beguda calenta perquè no ens refredéssim. Teníem muntat un telescopi, no gaire bo però que feia el fet, pel qual de tant en tant miràvem alguna estrella i apuntàvem algunes dades que ens havien demanat sobre la localització d’aquestes. Mentre estava entusiasmat mirant pel telescopi vaig adonar-me que prop meu el Suzuya i la Tsukiko mantenien una conversa que semblava que estava adquirint un to personal. Era estrany perquè de fet parlaven només d'estrelles i dels records de quan eren més petits i havien mirat el cel estrellat, però els gestos, la complicitat, feien que l'escena esdevingués quelcom gairebé íntim en la qual, si bé no era tan a prop com per sentir-me que els destorbava, sí que em feia pensar que era necessari deixar-los amb més intimitat.

Suposo que per això, sense saber cap on anar tenint en consideració que el telescopi quedava massa a prop d'ells, vaig dirigir-me cap on estava el Kanata que no parava de fer fotografies amb la càmera que havia instal·lat a un trípode. Tanmateix, vaig descobrir-lo amb una segona càmera que no apuntava pas al cel sinó que semblava haver disparat una fotografia de la Tsukiko i el Suzuya.

—Ei, que t'has cansat de fotografiar les estrelles?

La reacció exagerada del noi intentant amagar la càmera em va confirmar que no s'havia adonat de la meva presència.

—Ei…

—Tant t'ha sorprès que et pillés _in fraganti_?

—Suposo… Però vaja, els dos sembla que estiguin tenint força química, no creus?

No veia amb precisió l'expressió del noi però el seu to de veu semblava tenir un rastre de tristesa.

—Sí, el cas és que crec que fan bona parella… —vaig dir jo i vaig suposar que el to de veu tampoc sonava gaire animat.

—Sí i amb el Suzuya… És difícil enfadar-se…

—I què, els has fotografiat per pur masoquisme o què exactament?

Va riure davant la meva pregunta.

—No, simplement no puc evitar fer fotografies de moments que vull recordar. Saps què vull dir?

Vaig restar uns segons callat esperant que continués ja que no esperava que de debò cregués que entenia que volia dir però en continuar el silenci no em va quedar una altra que parlar-li jo.

—Què vols dir, captar la realitat?

—No, les fotografies no capten la realitat, la creen, però m'ajuden a crear records.

—La creen?

—Vull dir, sempre hi ha implícit l'ull del fotògraf i els marges de la càmera, saps què vull dir? A més sempre acabo fotografiant coses de forma obsessiva per intentar recordar-les.

Ara el començava a entendre.

—I què fotografies últimament? A la Tsukiko?

—No t'interessa —va dir ell de forma força tallant.

Pel que fos semblava un tema sensible. Em vaig preguntar si havia adquirit un hobby estrany, si tenia alguna filia inconfessable i em donaven temptacions de robar-li la càmera per revisar-la, però semblava una violació de la seva intimitat així que vaig deixar-ho estar. No volia fer-li mal, almenys no expressament així que vaig expressar en veu alta certes idees que em corrien pel cap.

—Perdona. De fet, si dic alguna cosa que de debò et molesti… Diga'm-ho. Vull dir, sé que sonaré estúpid, però tot i que constantment ens estem barallant tinc por de dir alguna cosa que et faci mal…

Havia sonat pitjor de com ho havia formulat en el meu cervell.

—Hahahaha. O sigui que sí et preocupo, eh?

—Ja sabia jo que no t'havia de dir res.

—No, no... —es va afanyar a dir ell entre riures— T'ho agraeixo però crec que em sé defendre del que em puguis dir.

—Deixa'm dubtar-ho —vaig dir jo recuperant la nostra dinàmica habitual.

—No soc jo el que s'acaba de posar vermell per admetre que sí que es preocupa per mi.

—El que tu diguis.

Ens vam quedar en silenci durant una estona mentre ell semblava concentrat en intentar seguir fent fotografies. Estàvem en un lloc privilegiat on la contaminació lumínica era molt poca i fins i tot de tant en tant, podíem veure la via làctia. Em vaig quedar absort veient com feia fotografies pensant en com mai l'havia vist fer-se fotos a si mateix.

—No et fas selfies?

—No, per què hauria de recordar-me de la meva cara? La puc veure en el mirall sempre que vulgui.

—Però crees records en el que no hi ets.

Pel que fos semblava que la frase havia tocat una fibra de quelcom important, o aquella era la sensació que em va envair al sentir-me-la dir a mi mateix i mig albirar l'expressió en el rostre del Kanata.

—Deixa'm l'altra càmera —vaig dir jo.

—Amb el preu que té? Tu flipes, noi.

—Bé, doncs agafa-la tu.

El Kanata va obeir-me i se'm va quedar mirant amb una expressió encuriosida. Com a tota resposta vaig estendre un braç al voltant de les seves espatlles.

—Fes-nos una foto!

—T-t-tu trobes normal abraçar algú de cop?

Vaig suposar que la diferència cultural tenia alguna cosa a veure amb que reaccionés de forma tan exagerada però vaig ignorar les seves queixes i encara vaig fer veure que tenia intenció d'aproximar-me més. La proximitat va fer que sentís com el meu cor semblava accelerar-se però també vaig intentar ignorar-lo.

—Dispara d'una vegada o ens quedem així tota la nit.

Davant l'amenaça el noi va obeir-me tot i que va remugar:

—Es pot saber per què vull tenir una foto amb tu?

—Ja sé que la sinceritat no és el teu fort però estic segur que en el fons ho estaves desitjant. Per cert, per què no ens fem una foto els quatre?

Vam acabar retratats els quatre sota aquell cel estrellat per commemorar la nostra trobada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xorrades que volia comentar-vos, gent que no llegiu aquest fanfic:  
> -Abuso dels diàlegs però en fi en aquesta mena de "porno de les emocions" que escric sembla que només puc fer diàlegs o reflexions sobre les emocions, però en fi gaudeixo del que gaudeixo.  
> -El català que utilitzo intenta navegar en la línia fina entre sonar català col·loquial contaminat pel castellà però mantenint-se en el català. És un tema que em preocupa sempre quan escric, tot i que sincerament en aquest fanfic l'estil és funcional i mediocre (com tot el que faig, plorem, DRAMA, ja paro...) i a vegades penso que utilitzo certes paraules que no hauria d'utilitzar i en fi, no li dono més voltes perquè no val la pena.  
> -A que no teniu ni idea de qui ocupa últimament la majoria de fotografies del Kanata? No, veritat? Perquè això és un fanfic mooolt original i que no repeteix els tòpics de mil històries sentimentals? Oi que no? Ara sincerament hi ha una part de mi que està gaudint massa de les xorrades que escric i l'altra sent certa vergonya (aliena i pròpia alhora per aquesta partició que faig de mi) per estar escrivint això. Però ei, de moment m'estic divertint massa per deixar-ho.  
> -Ah i tampoc em satisfà l'extensió del capítol i crec que l'he acabat un pel abans del que tocava, però això de partir els capítols ho faig en funció d'idees poc clares que em passen pel cap així que, en fi, suposo que és igual.


	8. Capítol 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missatges de mòbil, fotografies. Algú que sembla adonar-se dels seus sentiments.

El meu mòbil va efectuar el seu so particular per anunciar que tenia un missatge nou. No estava acostumat a rebre cap tipus de missatge a part dels que m'enviaven els meus pares, però ara formava part d'un grup amb els altres tres així que vaig suposar que algú havia posat alguna xorrada nova. I tanmateix, tot i que esperava de nou una xorrada i a vegades em costava participar per com no estava gens acostumat a trobar-me en aquella situació, no podia evitar ser el primer en mirar les novetats del grup.

En aquella ocasió el Kanata havia enviat una còpia de la fotografia que ens havíem fet el dia de l'observació astronòmica. Se'm feia estrany pensar en el fet d'aparèixer en una fotografia que ens havíem fet ja que em semblava que em situava en la categoria d'amistat amb ells. O almenys em donava la sensació que el fet de tenir una fotografia amb gent et col·locava en una posició diferent a no tenir-la, sobretot si, com era el cas, s'havia fet amb la intenció de recordar el moment. El cert és que, almenys per a mi, el fet de poder-se fer fotos amb algú pel simple plaer de poder fer-ho, sempre ho havia vist com quelcom que quedava completament fora del meu alcanç així que el fet que se'm compartís aquella foto com un fet habitual, sense més importància que aquell que comparteix una xorrada més en un grup em va impactar el suficient o almenys em va fer tornar a pensar que potser sí que era cert que allò que s'havia establert entre nosaltres era una amistat.

Tsukiko: Quins caretos per favor! Haha

Suzuya: El Kanata surt molt vermell, no?

Tsukiko: És veritat, em pregunto per què?

Kanata: Suposo que per què feia fred?

You: Fred, eh? :)

El somriure no sé si era un pel massa però el cert és que era veritat que el Kanata estava terriblement vermell i que el fet que la Tsukiko s'hagués posat tan a prop seu per la fotografia suposava que hi tenia alguna cosa a veure, tot i que una part de mi s'entestava a pensar que també el fet que just en el moment abans ens haguéssim fet aquella fotografia on segons ell l'havia abraçat podia tenir-hi a veure. Potser em vaig quedar mirant la fotografia més del normal i preguntant-me perquè la cara del Kanata absorbia tant la meva atenció. En part, entenia que aquella vermellor sempre em semblava especialment graciosa, però tenint la Tsukiko al costat, i també havent reparat en la seva figura durant bona estona, per què semblava que els meus ulls s'havien clavat a la cara del noi?

Kanata: XAAAI!! Què insinues?

You: Jo res ;).

Potser picar l'ullet era un gra massa però fins i tot per missatges m'entretenia veient les reaccions del noi. El Kanata va ignorar-me i va procedir a enviar diferents fotografies del cel estrellat que havien quedat en general força bé. De fet, vaig decidir que seria bona idea canviar-me el fons de pantalla del mòbil amb una d'aquelles fotos. Que m'agradaven les estrelles no era cap secret i no pensava que hagués de justificar-me per l'elecció del fons de pantalla davant de ningú. A més, suposava que l'altra capa de significat seria que així recordaria el dia en que s'havia fet la fotografia de forma indirecta, i potser encara de forma més velada restava la part que no em volia reconèixer, recordar-me de la persona que havia fet la fotografia.

El Kanata va seguir enviant fotografies, ara de nosaltres i em va resultar curiós sorprendre'm amb alguna fotografia on apareixia jo i que no m'havia adonat que m'hagués fet. Sobretot per com semblava encantat mirant les estrelles. Em preguntava si així em veia el Kanata, com algú que s'empanava fàcilment mirant el cel. D'altra banda hi havia algunes fotografies que semblaven reflectir de forma evident la bona atmosfera que s'estava creant entre la Tsukiko i el Suzuya que em van fer pensar si els dos es sentirien avergonyits de veure reflectits els seus propis sentiments en fotografia. També em feia preguntar-me si el Kanata enviant aquelles fotografies potser volia col·laborar a que s'adonessin els dos de la visió que donaven cap a l'exterior. Probablement no hi hagués tant pensament al darrere però si fos el cas, si de debò el Kanata els estava ajudant a emparellar-los ignorant els seus sentiments per la Tsukiko, no deixava de generar-me certa tendresa cap al noi.

Suposo que per això vaig decidir obrir-li en privat.

You: No penses passar la foto que ens vam fer junts?

Kanata: Què passa que vols poder veure el meu meravellós rostre? :D

No era just que allò em fes ser conscient que potser havia estat massa atrevit obrint-li una conversació en privat a ell. Però ho feia, ho feia quan l'única cosa que havia volgut amb allò era evitar-li haver de donar explicacions als altres dos de com havíem acabat fent-nos una foto. No és que fos per tant el fet que ens haguéssim fotografiat, però si teníem en compte l'historial de baralles que sempre teníem era fàcil entendre que els dos acabarien dient-nos que si en el fons ens portàvem la mar de bé, que si érem tan amics... A més després estava l'assumpte estrany que pel que fos, preferia guardar aquell moment com quelcom privat.

You: Ja t'agradaria haha. Només tenia curiositat.

Kanata: Doncs et quedaràs amb les ganes.

You: Tan malament has quedat a la foto que et fa vergonya? Haha

Va tardar una estona a respondre i en fer-ho només va enviar la fotografia. Em vaig quedar mirant-la una bona estona. El que veia m'era difícil d'explicar. Els dos sortíem somrient però en els dos casos semblava que fos un somriure tímid. De fet, era fàcil veure certa vermellor a les galtes del dos. Veure'm en aquella fotografia era estrany perquè era descobrir-me com a vulnerable al seu costat, era descobrir-nos sota una nova perspectiva. Intentava veure'ns com si no fóssim nosaltres i em preguntava què pensaria d'aquells nois. La resposta no era clara. Tampoc era clara si em pensava des de mi. Què era el que pensava del meu rostre en aquella fotografia? El somriure sincer però tímid que s'estenia pel meu rostre em sorprenia. Suposo que m'estranyava veure'm en el que semblava una expressió honesta de felicitat. De fet, veure'm somrient ja era en sí quelcom poc habitual per la percepció que tenia de mi mateix així que no haver tingut consciència que en el moment de la fotografia estava somrient encara em feia sentir més estrany quan hi pensava.

I després estava ell. No em sentia molt còmode admetent-ho però la mirada se'm desviava al seu somriure i semblava que no volia apartar-se durant una bona estona d'ell. Tot i que la qualitat de la fotografia no era meravellosa es podia intuir la vermellor de les seves galtes i era fàcil interpretar que no estava molt còmode en la invasió de l'espai personal que s'havia produït per fer la fotografia. I tanmateix, el meu cap es volia creure que el somriure era sincer. La meva mirada continuava fixa en el seu rostre i em vaig preguntar l'inevitable: per què veia amb tant d'interès el seu rostre? Era el que em pensava què era? Aquell interès creixent en el Kanata des del moment en el qual semblava que havíem pogut deixar de forma definitiva les nostres diferències enrere es podia qualificar com atracció?

Aquell fatídic dia en que portat per una emoció estranya havia començat amb la confirmació que potser m'havia de pensar com a bisexual i que havia acabat amb la meva declaració d'amor rebutjada semblava un punt d'inflexió al que retornava i feia que em preguntés si la reflexió sobre la meva sexualitat no havia tingut alguna cosa a veure amb aquell noi de cabells blancs que semblava que em costava treure'm del cap. Només semblava que hi havia una resposta.

Kanata: Després de que t'hagi enviat la foto no em dius res?

El missatge em va treure de les meves disquisicions mentals. Però seguia trasbalsat amb la conclusió a la que havia arribat: m'agradava el Kanata. Em vaig quedar mirant el seu missatge sense saber que respondre intentant tranquil·litzar-me. Sí, m'agradava aquell noi, però tenint en consideració tot plegat, que ell estava enamorat de la Tsukiko, que dintre de poc tornaria, que si sabés el que sentia per ell probablement l'únic que aconseguia seria incomodar-lo i trencar la nostra relació que s'estava gestant com amistat... No valia la pena i si allò era ser covard preferiria ser-ho. Vaig assegurar-me de guardar-me la fotografia, podia ser la prova d'aquell moment gairebé epifànic en el que havia acceptat cert matís especial dels meus sentiments per ell.

You: Gràcies per enviar-me-la! :) m'havia entretingut sorry.

Kanata: Segur que la meva cara meravellosa t'ha despistat.

You: Això deu ser ;)

Potser m'havia passat, però sabent que era impossible que ell sabés que el doble sentit era real i que el més probable és que s'hagués posat vermell com un tomàquet en llegir-ho, o almenys m'agradava imaginar-me'l així, em temptava massa la possibilitat per no molestar-lo.

You: Hahaha estic segur que t'has posat vermell.

Kanata: No tens proves!

You: O sigui que no ho negues?

Kanata: XAAAAAAII, [emoticona de xai] t'he trobat, accepta la teva essència!!

You: Sí, tu canvia de tema.

Kanata: XAI, XAI, XAI.

You: La teva eloqüència ens enlluerna.

Kanata: Et parles en plural a tu mateix?

You: Sí, som així d'importants.

Se'ns anava un pel.

Kanata: Hahaha el que tu diguis Xai. En fi, bona nit.

You: Bona nit!

  

Era l'hora de dinar i ens trobàvem al menjador de l'institut la Tsukiko, el Suzuya i jo. M'estava morint de gana perquè aquell dia no havia esmorzat així que havia agafat una quantitat de menjar que la gent podia considerar excessiva però que el meu estómac considerava la suficient. De fet, havia arribat tan debilitat que el Suzuya m'havia ajudat a moure'm fins al menjador. Sens dubte la preocupació natural del Suzuya per tots nosaltres era digna d'admirar. Estàvem parlant de com de bo era el menjar del Suzuya i jo em vaig animar a dir-li a la Tsukiko que m'encantaria provar la seva cuina tot i que assegurés que no era gaire bona cuinant quan va aparèixer el Kanata dient que no m'ho recomanava especialment.

El Kanata havia estat absent totes les classes. Ja no feia ni l'esforç de preguntar-me on podia parar. Me l'imaginava buscant brega amb qualsevol i preferia no fer-ho ja que la seva conducta autodestructiva em feia pensar en intentar fer-lo canviar de parer i no em veia capaç de tenir aquella discussió. És més m'imaginava que l'únic que aconseguiria seria fer-lo enfadar.

—Ei, You, no has agafat massa menjar? Deixa'm ajudar-te! —va dir el Kanata amb les seves habituals formes directes.

—Mira que poc m'ha quedat per arribar tard! —va continuar ell.

—És veritat —va dir la Tsukiko.

—No et penso donar. Impossible. Fins i tot em faltarà amb el que he agafat! —vaig dir jo ja que amb el menjar no es jugava.

Finalment vaig acabar partint-me amb ell el menjar davant la promesa del Suzuya que em prepararia alguna cosa. Tot i que no pensava rendir-me tan fàcilment.

—Però si no m'has donat res! Tsukiko per què no li dius alguna cosa? Que no t'agradaria veure'l engreixar o jo que sé?

—Jo què haig de dir? —va dir la Tsukiko que la pobre l'havien posat enmig del merder.

—I a tu Kanata t'importaria molt que m'engreixés? —vaig dir jo que estava d'un humor curiós.

Tant el Suzuya com la Tsukiko se'm van quedar mirant amb el que semblava curiositat. El Kanata també semblava sorprés i afectat perquè l'hagués dirigit a ell la pregunta.

—I per què t'hauria d'importar la meva opinió? —va dir ell.

—No m'importa, ni la teva ni la de ningú, només curiositat, suposo? —vaig dir jo.

Se'm va quedar mirant una estona la qual cosa em va inquietar.

—No tinc opinió sobre el teu cos.

Davant d'aquell comentari em vaig quedar pensant què coi havia buscat amb aquella pregunta? Suposava que el pla inicial era fer-lo conscient de la meva existència? M'havia traït a mi mateix? O simplement esperava algun tipus de resposta que ni alcançava a entendre? Era certament estrany i em vaig sentir ridícul ja que al cap i a la fi, m'agradés o no algú, per què m'hauria d'importar el comentari sobre el meu cos? Fins i tot posteriorment pensaria aquell moment com un moment on haurien ressorgit pors soterrades que tenia respecte al meu aspecte físic. Al cap i a la fi que a la meva infància s'haguessin burlat del meu aspecte físic forces vegades, també de les meves maneres no suficientment masculines havia tingut força a veure a com m'havia concebut a mi mateix. I tanmateix, probablement tot allò no tingués tant a veure amb tot allò.

—En fi, és igual, té —vaig acabar oferint-li part del meu menjar en un intent de desviar el tema però llavors se'm va ocórrer el que probablement fos una mala idea.— He vist a mangues i a sèries japoneses això que surt un personatge alimentant a un altre i dient “Ahh...” això ho feu entre vosaltres? Sempre ho he volgut veure.

—Eh? Ahh? —va dir la Tsukiko que semblava visiblement afectada.

—Què coi dius? —va dir el Kanata i va continuar— Només de sentir-te em fa vergonya a tu no?

—No. Tsukiko, d'entre nosaltres tres a qui li donaries de menjar?

Vaig picar-li l'ullet de forma dissimulada en un gest còmplice com volent donant-li a entendre que l'estava recolzant, que si es llançava a la piscina, l'animava. Tanmateix, no volia posar-la en un compromís així que no sabia si potser l'havia pressionat massa.

—Eh? Haig de dir algú?

—No li facis cas al You! T'ho dic seriosament, no sents cap tipus de vergonya?

—Què Kanata no t'atreveixes? —vaig agafar dramàticament un tros de truita amb els bastonets i vaig acostar-li a la seva boca— Digues “ahh”.

Se'm va escapar el riure en veure com retrocedia el noi davant el meu intent d'alimentar-lo. Potser m'estava rient massa d'ell, però no ho podia evitar, sobretot perquè s'havia posat terriblement vermell i perquè almenys així havia despistat l'atenció de la qüestió principal. I tanmateix en aquell moment la Tsukiko em va sorprendre.

—Suposo que al Suzuya.

En dir-ho va clavar la mirada al plat que tenia al davant i era evident que es sentia força avergonyida per haver dit el que havia dit. Però tanmateix s'havia atrevit, una mena d'orgull estrany va envair-me de veure-la actuar. Potser els sentiments d'afecte que mai deixaria de sentir per ella podien haver mutat a un altre tipus d'afecte. Vaig fixar-me en el rostre del Suzuya i tot i que semblava tan impertorbable com sempre em va semblar que el seu somriure tenia quelcom un pel més sincer.

—Doncs, endavant, si el Suzuya vol, clar —vaig dir jo potser temptant massa la sort.

El Suzuya va assentir i la Tsukiko va procedir a donar-li de menjar. Mentre ho feia vaig mirar de reüll al Kanata, una part de mi sentia que l'estava traint havent ajudat a crear tot aquell numeret, però em va semblar, probablement les meves esperances més secretes hi tenien força a veure, que somreia veient-los. Potser fos un somriure trist, però no per això semblava menys carregat d'afecte. Suposo que una part de mi va sentir enveja de la seva mirada o potser vaig actuar amb motivacions més positives i volia fer-lo desconnectar de l'escena. La qüestió és que vaig cridar-lo pel nom i aprofitant el moment de distracció vaig introduir-li un tros de menjar a la boca.

Suposo que la sorpresa va fer que s'ennuegués i va haver-hi un moment de tensió en el qual veritablement em vaig preocupar pel que havia fet que no van tardar en passar després de que begués aigua.

—Amb una altra així i em mates!

—Perdona, suposo que m'havia quedat amb ganes d'intentar-ho.

—De nou, no et fa vergonya? A més quin tipus d'interès pots tenir en alimentar-me a mi?

Vaig suposar que ni se li passava pel cap la possibilitat que pogués tenir cap interès en ell. Simplement no entrava dins del seu esquema mental que allò fos possible. Era força depriment pensar-ho així, però ja m'havia convençut que no hi havia res a fer al respecte així que vaig ignorar el dolor que em pogués causar aquell comentari causal.

—Soc curiós i m'agrada provar coses, això és tot. És més, estic segur que tu no t'atreviries a fer el mateix.

Potser ho havia formulat com a repte, potser hi havia una part de mi que esperava que mossegués l'esquer, vaig fer un cop d'ull a la Tsukiko i el Suzuya que semblaven pendents de nosaltres. El Suzuya va intervenir.

—Em sembla bé, ens alimentem entre nosaltres tots? Algú vol dir “ahh...”.

—Suzuya no comencis tu també!

—Ei Suzuya jo accepto l'oferta! —va dir la Tsukiko.

De nou, la Tsukiko em sorprenia, semblava que havia agafat una iniciativa força inusual, almenys des que ens havíem trobat. El Suzuya semblava més vermell de l'habitual, tot i que a ell sempre em costava més llegir-lo, suposo que no s'ho esperava tampoc. La Tsukiko, de nou portant la iniciativa, va obrir la boca fent “ahh” esperant rebre menjar d'ell i ell no va quedar-li una altra opció que fer-ho, tot i que semblava força content.

Vaig mirar al Kanata somrient-li, va ser suficient perquè parlés.

—Deixa de somriure així! Per què hauria de voler alimentar-te?

—No et penso obligar, tranquil.

Potser el to em va sortir més agressiu del que volia.

—Molt bé, molt bé, si insisteixes...

—No, Kanata, en serio, era una broma...

—Obre la boca!

El Kanata semblava més vermell que mai mentre em posava l'aliment a la boca. Probablement era una de les escenes més estrambòtiques que havia protagonitzat mai, però una part de mi s'alegrava d'haver insistit el suficient perquè s'hagués produït.

L'atmosfera s'havia enrarit entre nosaltres, semblava que els quatre ens sentíem avergonyits amb el que havíem fet i les conversacions entre nosaltres no acabaven de fluir amb la naturalitat que ho feien altres dies.

 

Aquell dia vam tornar junts de camí al dormitori la Tsukiko i jo. La meva ment encara estava pensant en aquella escena que s'havia produït al migdia en que havíem acabat alimentant-nos mútuament entre tots, suposo que ella també pel que em va dir.

—Suposo que hauria de donar-te les gràcies per haver-me animat a dir-li alguna cosa al Suzuya i al final hem acabat donant-nos menjar mútuament... Tot i que suposo que m'ha fet força vergonya...  
  
—Però tenies ganes de fer-ho, veritat?

—Sí, suposo...

—De fet, no sabia si t'estava incomodant i m'estava passant?

—No, tranquil, si no hagués volgut t'ho hagués dit. A més, ha estat divertit —va fer una pausa en que va semblar recordar el que havia passat i va tornar a dirigir-se a mi—. Per cert, i això amb el Kanata?

Això amb el Kanata? Bona manera de preguntar-ho. Què podia ser “això”? Què implicava exactament? Deixava una obertura el suficientment extensa com perquè em resultés incòmode pensar com concretar-ho. Hi havia alguna manera de concretar per què havia insistit en que m'alimentés?

—Res, suposo que només volia burxar-lo una mica.

No havia tingut èxit desviant l'atenció, ja en el moment en que vaig començar a parlar em va semblar que era evident.

—Ah sí? —va dir la Tsukiko amb un to de veu i una expressió que mostraven clarament la incredulitat.

—Sí. Què volies dir?

—Jo res, simplement que hi ha un ambient curiós a les vostres converses, saps?

Conèixer un punt de vista extern era una experiència curiosa. Així ens veien els altres? Amb un ambient especial a les nostres converses? Em preguntava si la meva barreja de nerviosisme i d'ansietat era palpable quan parlava amb ell, si les bromes que sovint li feia i els possibles significats de les mateixes resultaven tan evidents com a vegades em resultaven a mi.

—No sé, simplement és divertit fer-lo enfadar.

—Sí, però a vegades penso que hi ha alguna cosa més?

—Alguna cosa més?

—Vull dir, sembleu força interessats l'un per l'altre.

Era agradable sentir algú que et digués que almenys l'interès semblava mutu. Però tot i que em podia creure que al Kanata li resultés entretingut parlar amb mi m'era més difícil pensar que l'interès correspongués al tipus d'interès que tenia jo per ell.

—Bé, d'acord, sí m'interessa el Kanata i... Bé, tot plegat ho trobo força estrany per com... —em vaig quedar en silenci desestimant que m'hagués de callar aquella part tenint en compte que ja ho sabia— En fi, sempre havia pensat que només em podries interessar tu, saps?

—Ah sí? —va dir la noia enrojolant-se davant d'allò— Però a mi també m'ha passat saps? Vull dir sentir que estic estimant a dues persones alhora o pensar que no podria agradar-me ningú més i sorprendre'm.

—Sí?

—Sí, de fet en algun moment em va semblar que m'agradava tant el Kanata com el Suzuya i em vaig sentir fatal per sentir-me així, però crec que és vàlid, crec que és possible i en fi, ara mateix he vist que els meus sentiments pel Suzuya sembla que no s'aniran fàcilment així que vull arriscar-me. Suposo que el fet que et declaressis va fer-me pensar sobre com em sentia amb ells, amb tu i en general amb els meus sentiments. I tu què pensés fer?

—No crec que faci res, vull dir, és evident que el Kanata no... El més probable és que sigui hetero i que ni se li hagi passat pel cap estar amb un noi i... En fi, no vull trencar la nostra amistat tampoc.

—Pensava que series més atrevit... Al cap i a la fi deies que havies vingut des de França per mi, no?

—Sí, però és diferent... A més, encara no t'he donat les gràcies per tot el que vas fer per mi... Vull dir, potser per tu no va ser res, però el fet que em tractessis amb normalitat, que no em discriminessis... Probablement per tu va ser el normal, però estic segur que si no t'hagués conegut la meva vida hagués estat diferent.

Per fi havia deixat anar tot allò que havia estat portant des que havia arribat allà. La confessió dels meus sentiments romàntics era una part important del que necessitava dir-li i m'havia fet anar fins allà però encara em quedava expressar-li el que representava per mi la nostra trobada, que encara resultava fins i tot més personal. Per això en treure-m'ho de sobre em vaig sentir completament exposat.

—Guau... You... No sé que dir, però no m'has d'agrair res, al cap i a la fi no tenies perquè haver sofrit per ser estranger... Però m'alegro molt que ens haguem tornat a trobar i que siguem amics —va dir ella semblant força afectada.

—Jo també m'alegro molt —vaig dir jo.

I era cert, m'alegrava d'haver-s'ho dit per fi, m'alegrava d'haver-nos retrobat i dels dies que podíem continuar passant junts. Em sentia feliç d'estar allà i era més del que m'imaginava haver trobat tornant a aquell país que em semblava tan llunyà i hostil. Vaig notar com un somriure s'estenia pel meu rostre i vaig adonar-me que aquella expressió a la que no estava acostumat cada cop és feia més freqüent.

 

Havent tornat a la meva habitació vaig sorprendre'm en veure que tenia un missatge al mòbil.

Kanata: He vist un vídeo d'un xai i he pensat en tu.

You: Tant penses en mi que fins i tot hi penses mirant vídeos de xais? haha

Potser el to no era el més adequat i que tardés en respondre tot i que estigués connectat i aparegués que estava escrivint no va ajudar a que em tranquil·litzés.

Kanata: Només quan veig xais. A més, ja t'agradaria!

You: I per això has tardat tant en escriure? Que a un li generes expectatives!

Kanata: I què esperaves que escrivís, que pensava en tu cada segon?

Llegir el missatge va fer-me sentir força conscient del que estava fent. Vaig notar que el meu cor, amb ganes d'exagerar com últimament semblava ser costum, s'accelerava només de llegir-lo. Sens dubte, això ja era exagerar.

You: No, no esperava tanta honestedat per part teva ;)

Potser m'estava passant.

Kanata: Xaaai! Deixa de fer bromes d'aquest tipus!

You: D'acord, d'acord, perdona, suposo que se m'escapen sense voler.

You: En fi, com has acabat veient vídeos de xais?

Kanata: No sé, m'ha sortit a suggerències i una cosa porta a una altra.

You: no sé si vull saber quins vídeos mires perquè et surtin xais...

Kanata: Potser com últimament escric molt el teu nom, doncs per això.

You: Ja directament Xai és el meu nom? Ja que estem podies dir el meu nom francès.

Kanata: NO, el teu nom és XAI! No, seriosament, com era el teu nom en francès?

You: Henri Samuel Jean Aimée.

Kanata: Guau! Però això és normal tan llarg? I és només el nom o els cognoms també?

You: Els tres primers són nom i no, no és habitual...

Allò estava entrant en un terreny en el que no sabia si em sentia del tot còmode. Al cap i a la fi el meu nom havia estat motiu de burles constantment per com resultava difícil de pronunciar.

Kanata: I com et solen dir?

You: Què vols dir?

Kanata: no crec que et diguin sempre “Henri Samuel Jean Aimée” quan et cridin, no?

You: No, els meus pares em diuen Henri.

Kanata: [nota de veu]

Vaig estranyar-me que m'hagués enviat una nota de veu, però encara vaig sorprendre'm més en sentir-la i descobrir que era ell pronunciant el meu nom. No sé perquè però sentir-lo dir amb un accent marcadament japonès el meu nom francès va fer que allò resultés especial.

Kanata: Ho he pronunciat bé?

You: més o menys haha

Kanata: No, digues, com es pronuncia?

Vaig acabar gravant-li una nota de veu davant la seva insistència de com havia de pronunciar-se el meu nom i la conversació va estendre's durant força estona si tenim en compte que bona part d'aquesta va acabar consistint en múltiples notes del Kanata que vaig acabar valorant de l'1 al 10 davant la insistència del noi en aconseguir dir el meu nom de forma perfecta.

You: Abans que em desgastis el nom me'n vaig a dormir... Bona nit

Kanata: [nota de veu]

Sentir com el noi em deia un Bona nit Henri, intentant exagerar la “r” de forma artificial per impostar un accent francès que no tenia em va fer somriure. Potser m'alegrava massa però pensar que el seu bona nit seria l'últim que sentiria abans de dormir va fer-me sentir quelcom agradable. Abans de deixar el mòbil vaig gravar-li un “Bonne nuit, Kanata”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coses a dir:  
> -El capítol és massa llarg! Gahhh.  
> -Els missatges de mòbil només me'ls explico perquè últimament he llegit massa fanfic sentimental que es basa en aquest format. I per la meva obsessió pels diàlegs.  
> -Hauria d'afegir la parella Tsukiko/Suzuya com a secundària, suposo.  
> -La Tsukiko està completament "out of character" o interpretada de forma molt lliure a partir d'aquí. També els altres personatges i en part em sap greu i en part no. Tinc plans d'escriure, ni que sigui poc, de la relació Suzuya/Tsukiko i vull canviar-la força de l'original. De la mateixa manera que estic intentant evitar caure en els brots de possessió i de gelosia continus que tenen els personatges perquè és quelcom que odio, però com està tan ancorat a la personalitat dels personatges em podeu dir que s'assemblen poc als originals, pot ser, però com això és una fantasia molt lliure feta sobretot pel meu gaudi, prefereixo fer-ho així.  
> -Per cert, per fi el You sembla haver-se adonat de que li mola el Kanata. Com creixen els meus nens :'( haha. És broma, se me'n va. Però ei, ha estat lent però segur que heu llegit gent que li costa més.


	9. Capítol 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dormint, lluitant, preocupant-se.  
> Algun dia escriuré un resum de capítol que valgui la pena? no ho crec. Més aviat, algun dia escriuré quelcom que valgui la pena? No ho crec! En fi, millor em deixo de pessimismes fàcils.

M'estava adormint. Estava prenent el sol intentant llegir un article que m'acabaven d'enviar els meus pares sobre la investigació que estaven fent, però tenint la ment tan poc clara veia com el contingut del text semblava voler escapar qualsevol intent de comprensió per part del meu cervell. Per més que ho intentava veia com les línies es tornaven borroses davant meu i es confonien una amb la següent. De fet, tenia la impressió que havia intentat llegir més de cinc vegades la mateixa frase i no aconseguia passar de la tercera frase.

Feia bon temps així que estava segut sota l'ombra d'un arbre. Vaig tancar els ulls un moment pensant en tot el que m'havien dit els meus pares, que ja em quedava poc temps que per fi havien aconseguit que financessin les seves investigacions als Estats Units i que esperaven que m'unís a ells dintre de poc. Sempre havia imaginat el meu futur amb ells, ajudant-los a la investigació i seguia sense poder imaginar-me'l d'una altra manera, fins i tot quan havia fantasiejat amb poder tenir una relació amb la Tsukiko, sovint acabava imaginant que manteníem una relació a distància o que finalment ella acabava venint a veure'm o fins i tot conviure amb mi i la meva família. Tanmateix, sabia que era demanar massa, no podia fer que ningú s'hagués d'adaptar a les meves circumstàncies de vida. I en el cas del Kanata encara menys. Al cap i a la fi ni tan sols era capaç d'imaginar-me que ell tingués algun tipus d'interès en mi. Però al cap i a la fi el que m'importava de tot allò era que no tenia ganes d'anar-me'n, que tot i que era el futur que havia desitjat sempre, que seguia desitjant, el fet d'haver d'abandonar la quotidianitat que havia format entre ells m'inquietava profundament. M'havia tornat més addicte del que em pensava a viure entre aquells tres.

En obrir els ulls em vaig trobar amb els ulls del Kanata al meu davant i em vaig sobresaltar.

—Amb una altra així i em mates.

—Ja portava força estona aquí, pensava que estaves dormint.

—No, només pensava.

El Kanata va seure al meu costat. Em sentia conscient del meu propi cos pel simple fet que ell havia ocupat part del que era el meu espai personal. Vaig suposar que tenia a veure que hagués estat pensant en ell just en aquell moment, però no em reconfortava gaire pensar-ho així.

—Què llegies?

Vaig ensenyar-li el document que havia imprès tot i que estava en francès i dubtava que entengués res.

—És una investigació dels meus pares sobre astronomia.

—No entenc res, però sembla complicat.

—Ho és i m'estic dormint i no pillo res.

—Últimament sempre t'estàs adormint...

—No, només que avui m'he quedat parlant fins tard amb els meus pares i la diferència horària fa que quan comencem ja sigui força tard. Per cert, per què no ho intentes llegir?

Va ser força divertit sentir els intents del Kanata de llegir en francès. Almenys era una manera d'intentar “llegir” el text sense quedar-me adormit. Tot i com era d'esperar la majoria del temps me'l vaig passar corregint el seu accent o explicant-li què significava el que estava llegint.

—Henri, t'estàs adormint, per què no dorms una estona?

Era una evidència però que el noi m'anomenés per aquell nom per primer cop en persona i el to preocupat de la seva veu no deixava de produir-me certa sensació agradable de calidesa.

—Se'm fa molt estrany sentir-te dir-me així.

—Et molesta?

—No, simplement és... No sé, estrany.

En un moment de valentia vaig deixar-me caure el meu cos decidint recolzar el meu cap a la falda del noi. Fins i tot en el moment que ho vaig fer-ho vaig qüestionar-me com era capaç de fer allò però ja no havia marxa enrere. Com a molt podia ser incòmode, res més.

—Què coi fas?

—Suposo que m'has semblat un bon coixí i com m'estic dormint he pensat que seria bona idea utilitzar-te com a tal, et sap greu?

—Saber-me greu? P-però, v-vull dir... No et fa vergonya que ens vegin així? —va dir el Kanata que semblava visiblement afectat.

—No. A tu et fa vergonya?

Havia après a conduir les conversacions amb ell cap a on volia. A vegades em sentia un pel mala persona per manipular-lo, però tenint en consideració que estava força segur que si de debò li molestés quelcom m'ho diria em permetia el luxe de continuar fent-ho.

—A mi tant m'és! Però la gent pensarà coses.

—I què importa la gent? Jo només tinc son i m'has semblat còmode, però si a tu et molesta digues-m'ho, no et preocupis.

—No, jo no... —el Kanata va callar-se un moment i va continuar— Fes el que vulguis!

En sentir-lo vaig somriure i no vaig tardar en acomodar-me i tancar els ulls. Tot i que em sentia especialment nerviós per haver-me atrevit a iniciar el que semblava un gest massa íntim entre nosaltres, la son que portava acumulada de tot el dia no va tardar gaire en apoderar-se de mi.

Tanmateix, suposo que per la postura poc habitual i les circumstàncies no vaig aconseguir dormir-me del tot i em semblava que estava en aquell estrany estat entre la vigília i la son en el que percebia les coses del meu voltant com si es tractessin de somnis. Va ser així com, probablement, em vaig imaginar una sensació força agradable d'alguna cosa que recorria els meus cabells, amb el que semblava tendresa. En el que gairebé estava segur que es tractava d'un somni vaig percebre la mà del Kanata recorrent els meus cabells amb parsimònia. Imaginava que no era real, però la sensació de tranquil·litat que em va donar aquella imatge m'emplenava d'un optimisme pel que pogués passar en el futur.

Va ser en aquell estat estrany que em va semblar sentir una conversació:

—Ei, quina bona atmosfera que teniu, no? —va dir el que semblava ser el Suzuya.

Va semblar-me que la mà que m'havia imaginat deixava d'estar en el meu cap.

—N-només l'estic deixant dormir...

Em va semblar sentir uns riures i que la conversació continuava però no vaig arribar a entendre exactament que deien. Em va semblar que el Kanata estava força nerviós pel to de veu però no vaig saber que deia.

En despertar-me vaig fer-ho amb una sensació de confusió. Tenia aquells records confosos voltant-me pel cap, el cel s'havia enfosquit i el Kanata semblava estar llegint un llibre.

—Perdona, no pensava dormir tanta estona! Deus tenir les calmes baldades... —vaig dir jo afanyant-me a incorporar-me per deixar-lo lliure del meu pes.

—Tranquil, no passa res.

Em va semblar que les seves galtes tenien rastres del que podia interpretar-se com una vermellor prèvia, ja més calmada però que no havia desaparegut del tot. El seu to de veu em va semblar força més tranquil de l'habitual pel Kanata, però alhora la seva postura corporal semblava un pel més tensa de l'habitual.

—Em sap greu, no volia molestar-te, tampoc.

—Xai, ja t'he dit que no passa res, a més he estat jo qui t'ha dit que sí, no?

Vaig mirar-lo i no vaig poder evitar somriure.

—A-ah per què em somrius així? —va dir ell de nou tornant a la seva timidesa compulsiva.

—Només et volia donar les gràcies, suposo. Per cert ha vingut el Suzuya?

El noi encara es va posar més vermell si allò era possible.

—S-s-sí, has sentit què ha dit?

—No, pensava que somiava i la veritat és que no he sentit gairebé res.

—Ah, menys mal... —va dir sospirant profundament.

—Què passa que has dit alguna cosa que no volies que sentís?

—No res, simplement... És igual! Per cert, saps que parles mentre dorms?

Ara em tocava a mi sentir-me avergonyit.

—Espero no haver dit res de... En fi, què he dit?

—Que tenies gana i poc més. Semblava que estaves somiant amb menjar, m'has semblat molt mono... —va parar un moment adonant-se del que havia dit, semblava que s'havia traït a si mateix i va continuar— vull dir que semblaves mico, sí, la postura era com la d'un mico haha.

Sonava a excusa però pensar que de debò li havia semblat atractiu, o almenys que li havia produït de debò un sentiment agradable veure'm vulnerable era arriscar-me massa a un territori d'on m'era difícil sortir. No volia fer-me il·lusions, així que vaig canviar de tema evitant així que es sentís més incòmode.

—Comença a fer fred, espero que no t'hagis refredat per culpa meva. Serà millor que tornem no creus?

—Espero que no sigui condescendència perquè estic malalt.

—No, simplement tinc fred i sembla que s'ha fet tard. A més, et molesta que em preocupi per tu?

Vaig esternudar, a la mínima que sentia un fred que no m'esperava m'acostumaven a venir una sèrie d'esternuts que paraven força aviat però que no deixaven de ser molests.

—No, preocupa't per qui vulguis... I té, jo no tinc fred així que...

M'havia ofert la seva jaqueta. No sabia com prendre'm allò, per una banda se'm feia difícil deixar enrere el meu orgull per agafar-la, i hi havia una part de mi que sentia que m'estava pensant com a més feble que ell si considerava que m'havia de deixar la jaqueta. I després estava l'assumpte que em recordava la meva relació complexa amb el gènere. Era ridícul que sentís com a femení el fet que em deixessin una jaqueta per protegir-me del fred? Era encara més ridícul que sentís que en la dicotomia masculí-femení només sentia una profunda incomoditat si em pensava a mi mateix com dintre del guió i alhora com inevitablement masculí? Havia d'haver superat ja d'una vegada que la meva aparença em fes semblar més femení de l'habitual, que s'haguessin burlat de mi per això? Però quan pensava tot allò, quan pensava que l'única reacció que havia pogut tenir a que m'haguessin criticat pel que es desprenia de les meves formes era haver intentat abraçar tot allò que em reconfortés en la idea de que la masculinitat m'era pròpia, intentant ignorar activament qualsevol cosa que pogués percebre com a “femenina”, fins i tot si no sortia de mi fer-ho així, sentia que pel camí havia perdut alguna cosa dins meu. A més, em sentia terriblement culpable per pensar un gest com que em deixessin una jaqueta com quelcom que em posicionava en un lloc “femení”, tancar les definicions del que podia ser femení o masculí sempre m'havia semblat angoixant, i sorprendre'm a mi mateix fent-ho em deprimia més del que podia acceptar fàcilment. També em semblava particularment graciós, en un sentit que realment no feia riure i que el que em produïa era més aviat quelcom semblant a ganes de plorar, que sovint pensés que el Kanata tenia problemes en mostrar-se vulnerable quan resultava que jo també en tenia i que exposar-me en relació als meus dubtes, descobrir-me en aquelles inseguretats que semblava que tenia des de feia més temps del que m'atrevia a reconèixer era un pas més enllà del que estava disposat a fer.

Suposo que si bé en aquell moment no vaig pensar en tot allò o no de forma tan estructurada sí que vaig tardar el suficient en respondre perquè li semblés estrany al Kanata la meva falta de resposta.

—Et passa res?

—No, només que... En fi, no cal que em deixis la jaqueta, de debò.

—Com vulguis.

No m'havia atrevit a compartir tot allò amb ell i dubtava que mai m'atrevís a fer-ho. Era una part de mi que fins i tot a mi em costava pensar perquè sovint només em creava malestar i no pensava que valgués la pena. De fet em deprimia força més del que estava disposat a admetre que un simple fet com aquell, que estava segur que només naixia de l'amabilitat del noi, hagués causat aquell malestar en mi.

Vam tornar els dos al dormitori i tot i que en el fons sentia que no tenia motius per sentir-me així, em sentia emportat per una onada d'amargor que semblava haver sortit del no res. Em sabia especialment greu per com aquella tarda havia resultat gairebé idíl·lica si pensava en l'escena que havia viscut amb ell. Però no ho podia evitar tot plegat, per molt que no deixés de resultar-me frustrant.

Vam acomiadar-nos i em va semblar que el Kanata es quedava amb ganes de dir alguna cosa o que em mirava més intensament del normal. Tanmateix, finalment no va dir res i simplement ens vam separar. Va resultar-me graciós i en certa manera tendre que no tardés en trobar-me un missatge de mòbil seu.

Kanata: Potser et sembla estrany però abans d'acomiadar-nos m'ha semblat que et passava alguna cosa i volia saber si he dit alguna cosa estranya?

En llegir el seu missatge no vaig poder evitar somriure. En aquell moment el noi em va semblar massa bona persona.

You: Res xorrades meves, no és pas culpa teva, només estava pensatiu...

You: Però merci per preocupar-te :) De debò.

Kanata: Bé, m'alegro doncs :)

Kanata: I no pensis tant, que no és bo per la salut!

You: Ho dius per experiència pròpia?

Kanata: M'estàs dient que no penso?

You: T'ho has dit tu sol haha.

Kanata: No es pot ser bona persona!

You: És broma, gràcies :)

You: En fi, Bonne nuit Kanata.

Kanata: Bona nit, Henri-You.

You: No sabies quin nom triar? Haha

Kanata: A sobre que no t'he dit Xai!

You: Haha, t'hauria de buscar un animal per dir-te a canvi, suggerències?

Kanata: NOOOOOO! TU ETS UN XAI. Jo no sóc res!

You: Ets Peixos, veritat?

You: D'horòscop dic

Kanata: Sí, però no t'atreviràs a dir-me Peix?!

You: No, ja et buscaré algun peix concret, no et preocupis ;) Bona nit.

Kanata: Tinc por...

You: haha.

Kanata: en fi “bonne nuit” que dius tu.

Vaig deixar el mòbil més content del que l'havia agafat i em vaig preguntar si era habitual entre amics desitjar-se bona nit, si podia implicar el que jo volia que impliqués o si potser n'estava fent un gra massa. Estava segur que l'opció correcta era l'última però no podia evitar alegrar-me en llegir els seus missatges.

 

Aquell dia em va venir a trobar la Tsukiko corrent i esbufegant buscant algú que l'acompanyés a ajudar al Kanata. Va costar-li explicar-se però bàsicament la qüestió era que el Kanata estava lluitant amb uns nois. No havia volgut pensar gaire en aquell costum del Kanata, donar-se d'hòsties vull dir, per com tenia aquell poc sa hàbit d'evitar pensar gaire en les coses que sabia que em podien acabar incomodant. Era covardia? Fàcilment. Tanmateix, retrobar-me amb aquell costum i fer-ho de sobte em va fer més mal del que pensava. Recordava que feia pocs dies havia descansat sobre la falda del Kanata però també l'expressió tendra que de tant en tant veia en el seu rostre i les contraposava al noi barallant-se i a la seva malaltia i m'adonava que la distància entre els dos Kanata encara em semblava massa gran per poder dir que l'entenia.

Vaig dir-li a la Tsukiko que m'anava directament a veure què passava al terrat i ella va assentir i va dir-me que aniria a buscar al Suzuya abans de tornar. La pobre estava visiblement trasbalsada ja que havia intentat convèncer al Kanata que parés però no ho havia aconseguit, havia intentat trobar un professor abans de trobar-me però no n'havia trobat cap i al final havia desestimat la idea per com temia que el Kanata, tenint l'expedient que tenia, acabés perjudicat. A més semblava que es sentia terriblement culpable d'haver deixat al Kanata sol tot i que alhora pensava que buscar ajuda era el millor que podia haver fet.

Tot allò ho havia mig endevinat entre la conversa a corre-cuita que havíem tingut abans de separar-nos i la seva expressió. En el moment en que em vaig posar a córrer, tanmateix, recordo que la meva ment estava en blanc i duta per una mena de pànic, potser exagerava, potser no era tant, però recordo la urgència que sentia en arribar quan abans millor a on estava el Kanata.

En veure'l vaig entendre en part la situació. Un dels nois amb els quals estava lluitant era el que s'havia declarat a la Tsukiko prèviament i que després que ella el rebutgés havia continuat pressionant-la perquè li fes cas. La Tsukiko ens havia dit que no ens preocupéssim que ella s'encarregaria de posar-lo al seu lloc i ho havia fet verbalment una vegada i una altra, fins i tot havia començat a amenaçar-lo de denunciar-lo com continués. Tanmateix, el noi havia continuat. Entenia que el Kanata no havia pogut més i havia acabat recorrent a la violència com a forma d'intimidació. Era fàcil d'entendre que a la seva ment la violència podia ser la forma ràpida de fer-se entendre, de la mateixa manera que la idea de “protegir” a la Tsukiko, de mantenir-la fora de perill podia haver estat important perquè es decidís a actuar.

Vaig acabar amenaçant als nois amb qui lluitava que la cosa es posaria pitjor si entrava a la lluita i que els professors estaven per arribar. Allò últim va ser suficient perquè marxessin aterrits, però la mala cara que feia el Kanata no va canviar. Primer vaig pensava que era només perquè estava enfadat, però no vaig tardar gaire en adonar-me que l'expressió del seu rostre tenia l'origen en la seva condició física. El Kanata semblava a punt de desmaiar-se.

Vaig escoltar com de fons, molt llunyanes, les veus del Suzuya i la Tsukiko que acabaven d'arribar al terrat, en aquell moment estava preocupat per agafar el Kanata en braços, que s'havia desmaiat, i portar-lo a la infermeria abans de res així que no vaig parar atenció al que poguessin haver dit. Només vaig percebre que venien darrere meu mentre em dirigia a la infermeria.

Un cop allà, el Kanata no va tardar gaire en despertar-se.

—Kanata, com et trobes? —va començar a parlar la Tsukiko.

—Perdoneu que us hagi preocupat, estic bé, tranquils.—va dir el Kanata amb un somriure que intentava ser tranquil·litzador i que a tots els que érem allà presents crec que ens va fer més conscients dels intents habituals del noi per no preocupar-nos i com no volia que ens compadíssim d'ell.

—M'alegro! —va continuar la Tsukiko que semblava l'única amb forces de continuar la conversació, i que un cop més vaig admirar-la per la seva valentia— Però Kanata has de deixar-te de barallar amb la gent, si us plau... Sé que ho has fet per mi però l'únic que fas es preocupar-nos...

—Tsukiko, no siguis idiota, de debò això no és res —va dir el Kanata volent treure ferro a l'assumpte.

—Kanata, no t'he volgut dir res fins ara perquè he volgut respectar que no vulguis que parlem de la teva malaltia, però has de deixar de ser tan impulsiu! No veus que l'únic que fas és fer-te mal? —va dir el Suzuya sorprenent-me.

—Deixa'm en pau! No vull que us preocupeu per mi! He dit que estic bé!

—Kanata... Només vull que et curis —va continuar el Suzuya.

—No, he dit que estic bé, coi! Deixa'm tranquil!

—D'acord, me'n vaig.

El Suzuya va marxar-se després de dir allò força compungit pel que havia passat. La tensió entre els dos havia augmentat de cop i volta probablement esclatant el que durant molts anys tots tres havien volgut mantenir cobert per no alterar l'equilibri precari que mantenia qualsevol relació. Tanmateix, semblava que per fi havia sortit a la superfície. Era depriment veure com la relació entre els dos que semblava tenir tanta història i ser tan forta havia xocat en aquella confrontació però vaig imaginar-me que seria només un obstacle més que superarien amb facilitat en la seva relació. La Tsukiko, que probablement pensés quelcom semblant a mi, va apropar-se al Kanata a dir-li que si necessitava qualsevol cosa que no dubtés en dir-li i va procedir a dir-nos que havia de seguir al Suzuya perquè estava preocupada per ell.

—Kanata, crec que tampoc volies dir-li això al Suzuya, no? —va dir la Tsukiko.

—No, però és que...

—Ja, no passa res. Només espero que us reconcilieu aviat, d'acord? —va dir ella.

—Sí, jo també —va acabar concedint el Kanata.

La Tsukiko va somriure i va anar-se de la infermeria. Em va semblar que em picava l'ullet abans d'anar-se i vaig intentar ignorar que pogués estar volent facilitar-me que estigués sol amb ell. Vaig seure al costat del llit en el que estava el noi i vaig sospirar.

—Em nego a sentir-te renyant-me perquè m'he barallat o perquè estic malalt i m'arrisco la vida o coses així —va advertir-me el Kanata abans que digués res.

—D'acord... Però almenys deixa'm dir-te que no és bo per la meva salut veure't desmaiar-te...

—Tant t'he preocupat?

—Tu que creus?

—No ho sé.

—Clar que estic preocupat! Saps, quan t'he vist al terra del terrat, per un moment he pensat que no sé, no sé ni que he pensat només que no podia ser i t'he agafat directament per portar-te aquí i no sabia que... No sabia què fer i...

El Kanata va agafar-me la mà. Sense adonar-me havia estat tocant-me compulsivament els dits d'una mà amb l'altra i mentre intentava formar algun tipus de pensament coherent l'únic que havia aconseguit era posar-me més nerviós. Suposo que per això el fet que m'agafés la mà va aconseguir que em calmés, almenys en part.

—Henri, no cal que et preocupis tant per mi de debò, la meva malaltia fa que sigui habitual que em desmalli i en fi, no és per tant.

—Però!

—No, de debò, entenc que et preocupis però no val la pena, al cap i a la fi és probable que em mori —va intentar dir amb certa fredor però sense aconseguir-ho del tot ja que el to de veu el traïa.

—Com que no val pena? M'és igual el que pensis de tu, aquí tens gent, tant el Suzuya com la Tsukiko com jo mateix que ens preocupem per tu perquè clar que vals la pena! —vaig adonar-me que m'estava comportant de forma molt més emotiva de l'habitual, no em reconeixia— Perdona, suposo que l'emoció del moment ha pogut amb mi...

—Merci Xai, de debò t'agraeixo tot. Simplement... En fi, és igual, merci.

Semblava que no hi havia manera de poder-lo convèncer. Vam separar les mans, que només m'havia agafat per tranquil·litzar-me i va establir-se entre nosaltres cert aire enrarit per la vergonya i la distància que s'havia establert entre nosaltres. Només pensava en que tant de bo el Kanata pogués simplement veure els sentiments de preocupació que generava en tots nosaltres com afecte i no com una imposició per part seva o com si ell fos una molèstia. Que pogués conciliar que el fet que ens preocupéssim per ell no tenia a veure amb la idea que el pensàvem com si fos més feble i per tant en el fons el penséssim com inferior a nosaltres. Però si parava un pel d'atenció en mi mateix i feia autocrítica m'adonava que, molt en el fons, pecàvem del mateix i un somriure amarg s'estenia pel meu rostre sense poder-ho evitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PER CERT, que al capítol anterior no vaig comentar el meravellós nom del Henri, vull dir, del You o com li vulgueu dir. És un punyeter trauma de nom. Així segur que et fan bullying! Qui té tres noms (o quatre ja no ho sé)? Un monarca? M'he inventat que era nom i cognom perquè no tinc ni idea com funcionen els noms en francès però en una cerca ràpida semblava que la meva interpretació tenia sentit si algú té més idea, endavant.  
> En fi, no sento gaire satisfació amb aquest capítol hauria de revisar més l'estil, però tant és, la veritat.


	10. Capítol 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolent el conflicte Suzuya-Kanata i la prova de valor.

Ens anàvem d'excursió d'un dia amb l'institut com activitat complementària a les classes. El cert és que em sentia força emocionat davant la perspectiva de gaudir d'aquella excursió, suposo que el fet de passar més temps amb ells, i tot i que encara em costava pensar-ho, amb ell, em feia il·lusionar-me sobre el que pogués passar. Tanmateix, els ànims no eren tan agradables com podien haver estat i el cert és que la relació entre el Kanata i el Suzuya encara semblava refredada i estranya. Em deprimia força pensar en allò per com volia aprofitar cada moment ja que cada cop era més conscient que el meu temps amb ells s'aproximava al seu final i només volia gaudir al màxim de totes les activitats que ens quedaven junts. La Tsukiko també es veia visiblement preocupada per la situació així que havíem d'aconseguir resoldre-ho entre els dos si volíem recuperar l'ambient habitual entre nosaltres.

Mentre anàvem de camí al lloc on es farien les activitats un ambient enrarit s'havia instal·lat entre nosaltres. La incomoditat era palpable a l'atmosfera i no semblava que cap s'atrevís a trencar-la. Els quatre ens havíem segut junts a l'autobús però en silenci. Havia acabat segut amb el Kanata simplement pel fet que el noi volia seure separat del Suzuya. Podia haver-me alegrat per aquella banalitat, de fet, malgrat les meves reticències, ho feia, però allò no evitava que em sentís estúpid. Estúpid per sentir-me nerviós només pel fet que seia a prop meu, estúpid per no atrevir-me a mirar-lo o només fer-ho de reüll, estúpid per ser massa conscient de la presència del seu cos, massa pròxim al meu.

El viatge es va fer llarg i entre converses que mai semblaven arrancar. El poder sortir de l'autobús va semblar-nos alliberador a tots i era fàcil imaginar-se que s'havia produït una mena de gran sospir col·lectiu que ningú es va atrevir a pronunciar. Tan bon punt vam reunir-nos tots els estudiants després d'haver baixat a l'autobús ens van donar una estona curta perquè deixéssim les coses a les habitacions.

Sense dir un mot el Kanata i jo havíem deixat les coses a un mateix racó de l'habitació, el Suzuya també ho havia fet i tanmateix s'havia apartat força més del necessari en fer-ho. Semblava que no eren capaços d'ocupar el mateix espai ni per quelcom tan circumstancial com allò i suposo que veure'ls actuar així estava començant a treure'm de polleguera.

Per allò precisament va ser perquè un cop vam tornar a reunir-nos tots, els professors ens van dir el què esperaven que féssim, que ens recomanaven que forméssim grups i el Suzuya i el Kanata gairebé alhora van dir que preferien fer-ho per separat, vaig esclatar. I en el primer moment ho vaig fer en francès ja que quan m'enfadava sovint em sortien expressions en aquella llengua.

—Podeu fer el favor de solucionar els vostres problemes! Estic segur que cap dels dos vol seguir enfadat i és més, estic segur que us penedireu si no gaudiu d'aquesta excursió plegats i us la passeu enrarint l'ambient i separats. Així que feu el favor de solucionar les vostres diferències!

Els dos encara no s'atrevien a mirar-se i semblava que no s'atrevien a fer el primer pas.

—Des que he vingut sempre he tingut enveja del vincle que teniu els tres per l'amistat tan forta que sembla que tingueu des que éreu petits i sempre he tingut la sensació que no acabava d'encaixar entre vosaltres tot i que m'hagueu fet sentir molt còmode i... —vaig fer un silenci adonant-me que potser havia compartit massa i havent-me perdut del que estava dient— Per què estava dient això? Ah sí, per com feu-me el favor de parlar-ho i canviar l'atmosfera tan horrible que heu creat entre nosaltres. A més, sou amics des de la vostra infància sigueu sincers d'una vegada. Suzuya, hauries d'entendre com és el Kanata... I tu Kanata, deixa que la gent es preocupi per tu, si us plau. No és dolent mostrar-se vulnerable amb la gent que et té afecte.

Encara van tardar un moment en reaccionar però després del meu probablement excessiu parlament van fer un esforç en parlar-se.

—Perdona, ja sé que odies que parlem de la teva malaltia —va començar el Suzuya—. Però has d'entendre que ens preocupes.

—Ja ho sé Suzuya, però és que... En fi perdona'm a mi també.

Els dos semblaven disposats a deixar enrere el conflicte i centrar-se en l'activitat i semblava que la normalitat més o menys estava tornant. I tanmateix, el Kanata encara estava silenciós. No volia dir-li res perquè semblava que, a la seva manera s'estava esforçant per intentar recuperar la dinàmica habitual entre nosaltres, però el seu silenci cada cop m'inquietava més.

—Kanata, m'he passat abans? Estàs bé?

—Eh? Kanta estàs bé, tens els ulls plorosos? —va dir la Tsukiko.

—No, estic bé... I You entenc el que m'has dit, i tens raó, és bo tenir gent que es preocupi per mi, però en certa manera... Em fa por.

—Estàs plorant?—vaig dir jo sorprès.

—No! Simplement no puc parar-les... Vull dir, no clar que no estic plorant!

—No passa res perquè ploris, tranquil —vaig intentar animar-lo.

—Perdona'm Kanata vaig fer-ne un gra massa jo també... I a vegades em preocupo en excés pels altres —va dir el Suzuya.

—No, jo també m'haig de disculpar. A més em feia por acceptar la meva malaltia així que...

—No has de tenir por, sempre estarem al teu costat! —va dir la Tsukiko a la qual se li va unir amb expressions similars el Suzuya.

—Guau, encara estàs plorant més —vaig dir jo sense poder-ho evitar i acostant-me per veure la seva cara.

—AH! No t'acostis més! —va dir ell.

—Si em sembles molt mono plorant —vaig dir jo en un to que intentava ser de broma.

—Au calla!

—Però ei Kanata el You estava súper-preocupat per vosaltres —va dir la Tsukiko.

Que es centrés l'atenció sobre mi de cop no va ser el que m'esperava.

—És veritat, has estat molt preocupat, veritat? —va dir el Suzuya.

—Sí? Si en el fons ens estimes molt no, You? —va dir el Kanata amb un somriure enorme tot i que encara li queia alguna llàgrima.

Vaig notar com se'm pujava el color a les galtes. No era normal que aquell “estimes”, plural i que només implicava amistat m'afectés tant com ho havia fet.  
Van continuar burxant-me una estona i fent-me pujar els colors. Sí, em preocupava per ells, i sí clar que els estimava com amics, però una cosa era que ho hagués acceptat per a mi i l'altra veure's confrontat directament. A més no era bo per la meva salut mental escoltar al Kanata dient que es sentia estimat. Perquè si bé les connotacions eren diferents a les que a la meva ment li agradava pensar allò no impedia que ella recorregués igualment camins explorant possibilitats que em desviaven massa de la realitat.

 

* * *

 

S'acostava l'hora de dinar i com sempre el meu estómac em reclamava que li parés atenció. Com ja era costum entre nosaltres l'escena va acabar amb el Kanata i jo robant-nos menjar mútuament.

—Es pot saber com t'hi cab tot això que menges? —va dir el Kanata

—Aquí, a diferència d'altres, utilitzem el cervell el suficient com per necessitar carregar energies —vaig dir jo.

—Calla, com si necessitessis menjar per això!

—Clar, si no tens l'experiència... —vaig dir jo.

—Ja, xai, el que tu diguis...

—A vegades penso que us encanta discutir —va intervenir el Suzuya.

—De fet, jo crec que és la seva manera d'expressar amor —va dir la Tsukiko amb un somriure que era fàcil llegir-lo com a trapella.

Després de sentir-la el Kanata es va posar terriblement vermell com era costum i jo tot i que no n'estava segur vaig suposar que l'escalfor de les meves galtes potser també significava que havia adquirit aquella tonalitat.

—Clar que no! —va dir el Kanata i va mirar-me com si no estigués segur de com em prendria allò i va continuar—. Simplement em sento en l'obligació moral de mostrar-li el camí de la veritat!

—Camí de la veritat? Que menjo molt és la teva idea d'il·luminar-me?

—No, simplement deia que si discuteixo tant amb tu és perquè sempre dius xorrades!

—I tu no?

—No!

Me'l vaig quedar mirant amb el que es podia entendre com escepticisme.

—Bé, d'acord, sí a vegades dic xorrades... Però tu dius més! —va dir ell.

—Estem competint per veure qui diu més xorrades?

—Sí! I t'he guanyat!

—O sigui que en dius més?

—No! No tergiversis el que dic.

—Això se'ns està anant de mare... En fi, us donem un bon espectacle? —vaig dir-li a la Tsukiko desviant l'atenció de la nostra conversació.

—No et diré que no, és força divertit veure-us discutir.

—Sí, gairebé semblem els vostres pares —va dir el Suzuya.

La Tsukiko i ell van riure. Però a mi l'analogia em va inquietar en certa manera. Llavors que ens feia allò a mi i al Kanata germans? Era això el que semblàvem vist des de fora que ens discutíem com si fóssim germans i que la complicitat que podíem tenir era simplement fraternal? Esperava que no. Però vaig decidir contraatacar, si se'n podia dir així, després d'haver protestat amb el Kanata per aquella manera de definir la nostra relació que no em convencia tot i que sospitava que el Kanata es queixava per altres motius.

—I llavors què, vosaltres sou el pare i la mare?

Entenent les implicacions evidents del meu comentari la Tsukiko es va posar vermella. El Suzuya va fer el seu gest particular de tocar-se el cabell amb la mà que començava a pensar que era un tic nerviós.

—Eh! Qui sap? —la Tsukiko va riure i va clavar-li una mirada al Suzuya que semblava dir-ho tot.

—Sí, semblaria que sí —va respondre el Suzuya que semblava voler jugar al mateix joc.

Els dos es van quedar somrient i semblava que s'havia creat una bombolla en la que només ells dos habitaven.

—Si voleu us deixem sols, eh? —va dir el Kanata.

Els dos van semblar sortir de la contemplació mútua i només van riure davant el comentari del Kanata. Gairebé semblava inevitable que allò progressés cap a la direcció esperada.

—No serà que us voleu quedar vosaltres dos a soles? —va dir la Tsukiko mirant-me a mi més que al Kanata.

—Tsukiko! No diguis xorrades —va dir el Kanata de nou amb el seu típic mode agressiu.

Tanmateix, tot i que era la mateixa interacció de sempre, em començava a inquietar tant la insistència de la noia per intentar suggerir coses que suposava que al Kanata simplement l'incomodaven o almenys l'estranyaven, com per la negació constant del Kanata. No hi havia res a fer, no hi havia hagut res a fer des del principi, no era tan difícil d'entendre, i tanmateix cada cop aconseguia tornar-me a decebre i tornar a construir unes expectatives sense fonaments.

—Això, no canviïs de tema, eh? —vaig dir jo ignorant al Kanata.

—No, només ho deia perquè aquesta nit tenim una prova de valor i és per parelles i pensava que podíeu fer-la junts? —va dir ella.

—Tranquil·la si és per què estigueu el Suzuya i tu sols farem l'esforç —vaig dir jo.

El Kanata se'm va quedar mirant, em va semblar veure cert dolor a la seva expressió. No vaig acabar d'entendre que podia haver fet l'expressió del seu rostre així que vaig ignorar-la.

La tarda va passar entre les activitats programades i conversacions agradables entre els quatre que tanmateix semblaven estar cobertes per un vel d'expectatives. Entre el Suzuya i la Tsukiko semblava que hi havia un ambient especial, que faltava molt poc perquè acabés de caure la barrera entre els dos que encara persistia però alhora hi havia certa prudència en tots els gests i les paraules que utilitzaven. Aquella mateixa tarda va ser quan en un moment que vam estar a soles la Tsukiko em va confiar que aquella nit a la prova de valor pensava declarar-se al Suzuya. De nou, vaig sentir aquella mena d'orgull de veure-la tan decidida i amb tanta il·lusió i només vaig desitjar-li el millor. Em va preguntar si no hauria de fer jo el mateix amb el Kanata, ja que semblava convençuda a emparellar-nos. De nou vaig insistir en que no hi havia punt de comparació i que no valia la pena que ho fes ja que enrariria la relació i no sentia la necessitat de dir res. Després de sentir-me dir allò va deixar d'insistir tot i que semblava que volia dir alguna cosa.

Pel que feia al Kanata l'ambient entre ell i jo era estrany. Hi havia també certa consciència de la presència de l'altre, no acabàvem d'entrar en la dinàmica habitual i semblava que evitàvem mirar-nos i alhora de tant en tant, sense explicació, acabàvem trobant-nos amb la mirada l'un a l'altre, només aguantant el contacte uns segons. Per allò pensava que podia haver, també en el nostre cas, certa expectativa pel que pogués passar quan estiguéssim sols aquella nit.

* * *

Feia fred i ens trobàvem pel bosc el Kanata i jo fent la suposada prova de valor. El cert és que sempre m'havien semblat estúpides les proves de valor. Passejar de nit em semblava agradable més que inquietant i trobar-me amb gent intentant espantar-me em feia més riure que una altra cosa. A més, el fet d'anar acompanyat d'algú sempre m'havia fet sentir-me incapaç de sentir qualsevol tipus de terror en circumstàncies com aquelles. Per allò el silenci del Kanata el vaig interpretar com apatia, com que encara estava capficat per alguna cosa amb mi i no sabia què fer. La nostra relació com sempre semblava estar en un precari equilibri que a la mínima semblava fàcilment desestabilitzar-se.

—Kanata, si tens res a dir digues-m'ho.

—J-jo? Jo res? P-perquè hauria de dir r-r-res... —va sentir-se un soroll d'origen desconegut— Ah!

Semblava veritablement espantat davant el soroll i els seus ulls no paraven d'anar d'una banda a una altra sense fixar-se en res. Em va semblar atractiu veure'l així. Potser sonava estrany, potser era fetitxista de part meva que m'agradés veure'l expressar les seves inseguretats, però veure com es desplaçava, veure el contrast entre el Kanata habitual que a la mínima et saltava a sobre i que volia semblar tan impenetrable amb aquell noi espantat per una prova de valor m'emplenava d'un sentiment semblant a la tendresa.

—Que tens por?

—J-jo por? Això tu, però jo no, què v-va...

—No pots ser honest ni que et vagi la vida, veritat? —vaig dir jo amb un somriure que no vaig poder evitar— Si vols et dono la mà?

—No! No cal, estic bé, jo no...! Ah!!

En aquell moment, probablement més conduït per la por que res va acabar agafant-me la mà que li havia ofert. Semblava que veritablement estava aterrit i vaig sentir certa compassió per ell.

—Kanata, no passa res, no hi ha res en aquest bosc, estem seguint una ruta molt marcada i estic amb tu, tranquil.

—P-però poden haver fantasmes o jo que sé!

—Creus en fantasmes?

—No, però!

Vaig prémer la seva mà en un intent de reconfortar-lo.

—Si hi creus no passa res, però aquí només hi ha profes intentant espantar-nos, res més. Bé i tu i jo clar.

Just en aquell moment va aparèixer un professor vestit de fantasma i el Kanata no va poder evitar cridar.

—Ei! Profe, si vols espantar algú almenys curra-t'ho una mica, aquest vestit de fantasma és molt ridícul! Com vols que algú s'espanti, has de treballar més! Amb aquest esforç a mitges no s'arriba a cap lloc.

El professor va mirar-nos amb expressió que semblava divertida. Al cap i a la fi el meu al·legat encara sonava més ridícul havent-se espantat el noi com s'havia espantat, però em va reconfortar sentir que el Kanata es reia pel que havia dit.

—Només tu podies queixar-te de la qualitat dels fantasmes! —va dir el Kanata mentre prosseguíem la nostra marxa.

—Suposo, però almenys m'alegro que no estiguis tan espantat com abans.

—Merci —va dir ell.

—Per cert, ara que estàs més tranquil —vaig començar jo i no vaig saber com continuar i em va costar una mica intentar formular el que volia dir-li—. T'han incomodat els comentaris de la Tsukiko?

—Què vols dir, sobre nosaltres?

—Sí...

Potser m'estava endinsant massa en un terreny en el que no sabia cap on podia desembocar. Però ja havia agafat la directa i semblava que no hi havia marxa enrere.

—No em molesta, però suposo que a tu sí i... Vaja, no voldria que et sentissis incòmode —va dir ell.

La foscor probablement no li permetés veure el meu rostre i l'expressió de confusió que s'havia dibuixat en ell. Com que no es sentia molest? Tan malament havia interpretat el seu comportament? Podia estar tornant a no ser honest? Però no, el seu to en aquella frase semblava sincer, semblava vergonyós però no amb el seu to alterat en el que sempre deia el que no pensava. No, aquell to era el que havia aprés a entendre com el to dels moments, que sempre apreciava i buscava, on el Kanata semblava per fi sincerar-se. Però havent interpretat malament les seves reaccions als comentaris sobre com es llegia la nostra relació obria la porta a que hagués interpretat moltes més coses malament.

—No! Al contrari, vull dir, no és que m'agradin... Però en fi, no m'importen —vaig acabar dient jo que semblava que en la frase havia intentat ocultar les mil coses que implicaven per mi aquell tipus de comentaris intentant, alhora, ser el màxim sincer possible.

Encara era molt conscient que anàvem agafats de la mà. La por havia estat la justificació d'aquell gest i ja no podia seguir sent-ho si el Kanata estava més tranquil com semblava estar-ho, però si depenia de mi no volia desfer-me d'aquell contacte físic, i pel que semblava el Kanata tampoc semblava gaire reticent a seguir de la mà. Tanmateix, potser perquè els dos érem molt conscients de la raresa de la situació, que en el moment que algú ho mencionés és probable que es trenqués la màgia, tampoc semblava que ens atrevíssim a mirar-nos l'un a l'altre. Suposo que la direcció que estava prenent la conversació no ajudava a desfer-nos de la vergonya.

—M'alegro que no et sàpiga greu... De fet... —va començar el Kanata però va parar i va dir—. És igual.

—No, digues, segur que no és igual.

—El cert és que sentir-te a dir que... que estar amb mi seria un esforç ha estat... —va dir el Kanata i l'última part de la frase va ser gairebé inaudible tant pel seu volum com per la velocitat amb la que va dir.

—Eh? No, vull dir només ho he dit per dir, com altres cops et dic altres xorrades. Vaja, em sap greu que t'hagi fet mal.

—No, tampoc és tant suposo que he exagerat...

—No, vull dir si ho has sentit així no tens perquè pensar que has exagerat. Vull dir, tot i que sembli ridícul quan abans la Tsukiko ens estava burxant la teva reacció també m'ha molestat en part.

—Què vols dir?

—No, res, jo tampoc m'entenc. Vull dir, no sé quan has negat de forma tan clara tot... En fi, és igual —vaig dir jo penedint-me d'haver dit més del que volia dir.

—Suposo que som tal per qual?

—Alguna cosa així —vaig dir jo i vaig continuar encara—, però m'alegro que haguem pogut dir-nos-ho.

—Jo també —va dir ell i va somriure amb certa tendresa que em va semblar que compensava tot.

Sense dir-nos res quan vam aproximar-nos al final vam deixar d'agafar-nos de les mans. Vaig enyorar el contacte des del segon en que ens vam separar però alhora sentia certa alegria difícil d'explicar. En tornar a reunir-nos amb tots vam veure que la Tsukiko i el Suzuya venien agafats de les mans i la Tsukiko em va assentir amb el cap quan amb la meva expressió vaig intentar preguntar-li si s'havia declarat. Semblava que havia anat bé i el somriure al seu rostre va confirmar-me com es sentia. Una part de mi encara va sentir un petit fragment de gelosia tant pel fet que hagués aconseguit estar amb qui volia com pel més evident, perquè una part de mi seguia pensant en totes les vegades que havia imaginat futurs amb ella. Tanmateix, tot i que fos una sensació agredolça no em molestava tant com podria haver-ho fet ja que el Kanata encara estava massa present als meus pensaments.

Quan ens vam anar a dormir, estirats força a prop l'un de l'altre ja que dormiem per la mateixa zona, vam mirar-nos als ulls durant uns segons sense dir res. Va ser una mirada estranya, gairebé còmplice, els dos somrèiem de forma bastant ximple. Abans de tancar els ulls vaig desitjar-li bona nit, i ell, amb un terrible accent va intentar dir-ho en francès. De nou, no vaig poder reprimir que un somriure estúpid s'estengués pel meu rostre. La relació entre nosaltres estava en un punt estrany on se'm feia difícil dir que ell no tenia cap interès en mi, però alhora tampoc podia assegurar què era el que pensava de mi. Tanmateix, en aquell moment, tenint a la ment el seu somriure no em preocupava gaire la inestabilitat de la nostra relació i el cert és que em sentia força esperançat pel que pogués passar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff. Havia de dir alguna cosa i no recordo el què. Per cert, si algú arriba a llegir això, que ho dubto com sempre i més tenint en consideració que això ja és un 9è capítol, preferiu espais entre paràgrafs i diàlegs com es sol fer quan es publica aquí o us és igual?  
> Jo és que no acabo d'entendre perquè tant d'espai, entenc que pot fer la lectura més agradable a la vista però no sé si val la pena, què en penseu?  
> Ah i si algú arriba a llegir això seria molt feliç que donessis senyals de vida als comentaris haha.


	11. Capítol 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tornant de l'excursió, complicacions sentimentals.

La Tsukiko i el Suzuya semblaven completament perduts en el seu món. Suposava que el fet que acabessin de començar una relació sentimental els feia haver de reacostumar-se a la presència de l'altre. O allò era el que m'imaginava. Veure'ls mirar-se constantment, parlant, amb un somriure que semblava tímid, era estrany per com fins al moment la seva relació s'havia definit en els paràmetres de l'amistat que ara no acabaven de funcionar i els obligava a provar una nova combinació fins que les coses encaixessin i això els fes entendre qui eren l'un respecte a l'altre. O almenys jo imaginava que el pas de tenir una relació d'amistat a una de sentimental era aquell, conèixer els límits de l'altre des d'una nova perspectiva.

El quadrat que s'havia format amb la meva inserció en aquell grup s’havia desequilibrat davant d'aquell canvi en la relació entre el Suzuya i la Tsukiko. Tanmateix, tenia la confiança que la figura que havíem format podia resistir-ho, que tenia suficient flexibilitat com per mantenir-se. Tot i això, tot i que m'alegrava per ella, també per ell, hi havia certa sensació desagradable en el meu cos que no acabava d'anar-se.

Des que m'havia despertat i per tant havia canviat el dia, havia tornat a un humor menys optimista. Era francament ridícul pensar que d'un dia per l'altre el meu optimisme hagués desaparegut i de sobte només quedés amb mi certa amargor per sentir-me tal com em sentia, per sentir-me incòmode davant la presència dels dos, per imaginar-me que el Kanata segur que també es sentia incòmode davant la situació, pensar en els seus sentiments que segur que encara residien en ella, i només en ella, i lamentar-me que allò últim em fes mal quan no tenia sentit que ho fes. No tenia sentit ja que no tenia perquè haver pensat que en cap moment ell sentís quelcom que no pogués ser definit com amistat per mi, i fins i tot en el cas remot i impossible que sentís quelcom més semblant al que jo sentia per ell no tenia perquè no sentir, alhora, alguna cosa per ella. Al cap i a la fi, jo també em sentia travessat pels dos sentiments, per què m'hauria de fer mal que ell l'estimés a ella? Volia intentar fer veure que aquella negativitat era perquè no volia veure al Kanata sofrint, però no era cert. Òbviament no m'alegrava de veure'l o imaginar-me'l sentint dolor per veure els seus dos millors amics junts. Al cap i a la fi la seva relació havia de canviar necessàriament, i podia entendre certa incertesa davant del futur, més quan sabés que jo m'aniria entenia que tornar al triangle podia ser una experiència estranya. I no pensava que estigués sobreestimant la meva presència, simplement entenia que sent quatre podíem ser entesos com a grup d'amics, quan fossin tres, potser, serien una parella i l'altre. Volia imaginar que ho podrien superar fàcilment. Però de la mateixa manera que la Tsukiko i el Suzuya havien de tornar-se a conèixer, ara com a parella, suposava que haurien de tornar-se a conèixer en la relació. I tanmateix, tot i que ho podia racionalitzar em seguia sentint com una merda sense tenir cap motiu per fer-ho i alhora tenint tots els motius que volgués trobar.

—Et passa res, You? —va preguntar-me el Kanata.

Per què havia de preocupar-se per mi? Em feia pensar que de debò estava pendent de mi, que es fixava més en mi del que veritablement ho feia.

—Res, estic cansat, suposo. Dormir al terra no ajuda.

Hi havia certa veritat en allò, la nit anterior m’havia costat adormir-me en adonar-me de l'obvietat que el terra era dur. Em sentia força idiota no podent dormir al terra, com un maleït nen mimat massa acostumat a la comoditat del llit. De fet m'havia costat força acostumar-me al futon, però la meva esquena semblava ignorar els meus sentiments i seguia queixant-se sense problemes. Però el cert és que més enllà del meu mal d'esquena, més enllà de la son hi havia un malestar en mi que m'era difícil de definir i que si bé podia situar la seva causa en el fet concret que la Tsukiko i el Suzuya haguessin començat a sortir, el cert és que el pitjor de tot és que sabia que el que em feia mal, el que veritablement em molestava de tot allò, és que em sentia malament, no tenia ganes de parlar i només volia desconnectar temporalment, però era simplement perquè aquell dia era un dia d'aquells. Què era un dia d'aquells? A mi també m'agradaria saber-ho, sincerament, però se m'escapaven les possibilitats de definir aquella sensació estranya que em feia capbussar-me en el que m'agradava pensar com a “apatia existencial”. Importava gaire que existís? Importava gaire que no ho fes? No és que tingués ganes de tirar-me per la finestra, simplement pensava que si em caigués per causalitat, sense voler-ho, tampoc es perdria gaire... Però intentava no pensar gaire en tot allò, no valia la pena.

Quants cops més pensava dir-me a mi mateix que no valia la pena pensar en coses que semblaven estar en el bell mig centre de la meva existència? D'acord, allò ja era passar-se un pel massa en ser dramàtic, tampoc calia tant.

—De debò? A vegades penso que estàs perdut en el teu món i no hi ha manera de fer-te tornar —va continuar el Kanata.

—No ens passa a tots? —vaig respondre jo—. En fi, vaig a dormir.

Estàvem al tren de tornada a l'institut, suposava que allò també feia que em sentís en certa manera en aquell estat estrany que no sabia com superar i que em semblava que era bona idea escapar-ne dormint. Dormir sempre semblava una bona idea per no pensar. Tanmateix, tot i que vaig tancar els ulls, el seient no era gaire còmode. Estava segut al costat del Kanata que seia a la finestra mentre que jo estava segut al costat del passadís. La posició no era gaire còmoda per dormir ja que no sabia on recolzar el cap.

—Suposo que no em canviaries el lloc, veritat? —vaig dir-li al Kanata.

—Per què? No anaves a dormir?

—Sí, precisament per això, simplement era per recolzar el cap a la finestra.

La Tsukiko i el Suzuya estaven seguts davant nostre i vaig veure amb els meus ulls entreoberts que s'estaven donant la mà i que s'havien quedats adormits recolzant el cap l'un a sobre de l'altre. L'estampa em va semblar força curiosa de veure i no em va estranyar veure al Kanata amb la càmera a les mans, m'imaginava que els havia fotografiat. El cert és que veure'ls junts i adormits em transmetien una sensació de pau estranya. Em vaig sorprendre pensant que només esperava que les coses els hi anessin bé. Qui entengués els meus pensaments que em comprés...

—Ja, però volia mirar per la finestra... —va dir ell xiuxiuejant, no volia despertar-los.

—Per això t'he dit que suposava que preferies la finestra. Sempre em pots deixar la teva espatlla?

—Q-què?

Li havia sortit gairebé un crit en aquell “què” i de seguida adonant-se del volum de la seva veu va exclamar un perdó després d'haver mirat la parella que semblava que no s'havia adonat de res i que seguia dormint. Com sempre, tot i que no em trobava massa bé, veure'l reaccionar amb les seves maneres típiques no deixava de semblar-me agradable.

—Era conya, tranquil. Per cert, què en penses d'això? —vaig dir senyalant als dos que teníem al davant.

—Què vols dir?

—Saps perfectament el que vull dir, com ho portes, com et sents al respecte...

—No ho sé... —va fer una pausa i semblava que li costava continuar.— Suposo que m'alegro. Vull dir... A veure, és estrany però crec que m'imaginava que acabarien junts i... No sé, m'agrada que estiguin junts però alhora... Se'm fa estrany, perquè és la Tsukiko i jo... En fi, no cal que m'enrotlli, tu què tal?

Jo... Tampoc tenia respostes i no em sentia amb esma d'intentar desembrollar tot aquell cúmul de sentiments que semblaven no tenir gaire sentit. Però suposo que li devia, al cap i a la fi havia tret jo el tema.

—Suposo que també m'alegro.

Va esperar a que continués, però no vaig saber que dir i no vaig continuar.

—I ja?

—No sé, és complicat. Suposo que... En fi, no sé, em sento estrany, però crec que no és només per això i... Bé, crec que quan em va rebutjar ja vaig entendre que ella i jo mai estaríem junts i no sé, una part de mi ja ho havia acceptat llavors, suposo.

—Mmm... Però tot i així et molesta?

—No ho sé. Crec que avui tinc un mal dia, més enllà d'ells, no crec que siguin ells.

—Se't nota.

—De debò se'm nota tant?

—No, suposo que m'he acostumat a interpretar-te.

La frase em va fer sentir certa sensació agradable que es despertava en mi sempre que ell mostrava algun tipus d'afecte per mi. De nou, em sentia ridícul alegrant-me de tan poc però alhora no podia evitar fer-ho.

—Merci per fer l'esforç —vaig dir jo rient.

—No hi ha de que, a més és mutu, no?

Vaig pensar el mutu més enllà del que implicava. Vaig oblidar ràpidament aquella línia de pensament.

—No, en el teu cas no cal interpretar-te, ets massa fàcil d'entendre—vaig dir jo rient-me i potser fugint del to sincer de la nostra conversació cap un terreny on era més fàcil moure'm.

—T'encanta dir-me ximple, veritat?

—No ho negaré... Però és broma, al cap i a la fi gairebé sempre dius el contrari del que penses.

—No és veritat! —va fer una pausa—. O bé, potser sí...

Vaig riure davant aquella contradicció.

—Però Kanata, ànims.

—Ànims?

—Ja saps perquè t'ho dic, simplement volia assegurar-me de dir-t'ho. Suposo que també em costa ser sincer a vegades.

—Merci, però de debò no cal que et preocupis —va dir ell amb certa vermellor al rostre però amb un somriure estrany al seu rostre, tendre, potser. Era l'expressió amb que m'agradava imaginar-me'l a la meva intimitat. Si tenia sentit pensar-ho així.

Parlar amb ell havia resolt part de l'angoixa que sentia davant d'aquells sentiments que em semblaven ridículs. Però alhora una part de mi es sentia esgotada com ho feia sempre que sentia massa coses alhora. Suposava que el millor que podia fer era dormir

—En fi, vaig a intentar dormir.

—Si vols... —va fer una pausa, va mirar per la finestra i va tornar-ho a intentar, parlant força més fluixet que abans— Si vols pots recolzar el cap en mi...

Em va semblar que es posava encara més vermell que abans, vaig veure com jugava amb els dits al reposabraços, inquiets. Podia fer-me esperances davant d'aquell comentari?

—Pensa que et pesaré.

—És igual, només era per fer-te el favor.

Vaig acceptar la seva proposta i sentint-me força estrany vaig anar baixant lentament el cap per acomodar-lo per intentar adormir-me. La proximitat que implicava la postura feia que em sentís incòmode i alhora esperançat.

—Merci per deixar-me, tot i que és fàcil que agafi mal de coll així...

—A sobre de que et deixo! No et queixis.

—No, ho deia de broma merci, espero que no et pesi gaire.

—No et preocupis.

Vaig adormir-me en aquella posició. Potser m'estava tornant un sentimental, o sempre ho havia estat, però el cert és que només desitjava que aquella situació s'allargués al màxim possible. Sí, sens dubte m'estava tornant massa sentimental pel meu propi bé.

 

* * *

 

Uns dies després d'haver tornat d'aquella excursió en una situació atípica havíem acabat el Suzuya i jo sols. El cert és que em queia bé el Suzuya però alhora a vegades sentia que quan estava només amb ell hi havia certa sensació d'incomoditat o almenys de no estar gaire acostumat a la seva presència i a pensar que la nostra relació no s'havia definit fora del context de les quatre persones que érem habitualment. Tanmateix, no per això implicava que no tingués interés en ell, suposo que precisament perquè sentia que ell i jo no havíem acabat de conèixer-nos em sentia en certa manera intimidat davant la seva presència. Potser intimidat no era la paraula, però certament encara pensava que hi havia quelcom en la seva personalitat que no m'acabava d'encaixar del tot, em feia pensar que em quedava una part per descobrir-lo del tot.

—Què tal va tot amb la Tsukiko?

Potser no era la millor manera de començar una conversació, almenys no amb algú que encara no em sentia gaire còmode parlant-hi però en fi, freqüentment em sorprenia per la meva estupidesa.

—Bé, ho preguntes per res en especial?

No sé perquè però la seva resposta em va semblar que tenia certa mena d'amenaça implícita. Potser hi llegia massa en el que simplement era una resposta com una altra, al cap i a la fi el Suzuya continuava com sempre amb el seu somriure impertorbable però precisament que continués somrient mai era garantia en aquell noi del seu estat d'ànim, potser per això em sentia intimidat al seu davant.

—No, només per parlar d'alguna cosa suposo.

—Ah, si és això...

—Què vols dir?

—Res, només que ara la Tsukiko està amb mi.

Sonava a amenaça o era jo? Em tornava a preguntar i no hi havia resposta fàcil a això.

—Ja? Ho dius per res en especial?

Potser m'estava passant d'idiota, però no entenia perquè utilitzava aquest to amb mi així que no em volia arriscar a conduir la conversació cap a una direcció que fos contrària a la que m'estava imaginant.

—Mira You, no vull que t'ho prenguis malament, em caus bé, a la Tsukiko li caus bé, però per mi és important el que tinc amb ella. Portava massa anys desitjant-ho, saps? Vull dir, entenc que tu també però espero que entenguis que no vull que ningú interfereixi, m'entens?

Em va fer sentir certa por el seu comentari. Definitivament sonava a amenaça. I el cert és que no estava gaire segur perquè coi havia de sentir allò. Per què em veia com una amenaça per la seva relació? Per què havia de considerar a ningú com una amenaça? No entenia d'on venia aquella mena d'obsessió per assegurar-se que cap persona trenqués la seva relació quan acabava de començar i els dos semblaven estar completament enamorats un de l'altre. Entenia les inseguretats però tant com per confrontar-me? Tant com per pensar que una relació es mantenia a base d'amenaçar a altres? No m'imaginava al Suzuya sent així i en aquell moment no vaig poder evitar que la meva percepció es veiés afectada per allò de forma negativa.

—O sigui que m'estàs tractant com una amenaça? Així soluciones les coses? —no vaig poder evitar dir-li.

—No crec que siguis una amenaça. Simplement volia advertir-te. A més, sembla que ara estàs més interessat per cert noi de cabells blancs, no?

Vaig notar com em pujava l'escalfor a les galtes ja que com tenia costum la meva cara desobeïa qualsevol intent de dissimular les sensacions que sentia. Esperava que no se'm notés.

—Independentment de qui m'agradi o em deixi d'agradar no em sembla gaire normal el que has fet.

—Què vols dir?

Semblava veritablement sorprès.

—Vull dir, no sé, entenc que et sentis insegur, entenc que estiguis il·lusionat amb ella però no crec que això justifiqui que et vegis amb el dret d'impedir que ningú s'acosti a ella o que sentin coses per ella.

—Crec que a vegades em preocupo massa per certes coses, però... és la meva parella bé hi tinc dret, no?

Dret a què exactament? A aïllar-la de tot ésser humà que vulgui apropar-se? A simplement considerar-la com una possessió ja que era la “teva” parella? El cert és que hi havia certa dissonància entre aquella mena d'ira estranya que sentia d'haver descobert parlant en aquells termes al Suzuya i com sabia que, dins meu, podia haver arribat a pensar en aquells termes algun cop quan pensava en ella o més endavant en ell... Per què sempre pensava en relació al possessiu? Per què el fet de tenir parella havia de ser designat com a propi? Per què no em podia alliberar de la sensació que, a vegades, sense adonar-me, també queia en aquests paranys lingüístics i de pensament? També volia que fos el “meu” Kanata? Podia conciliar això amb estimar-lo des la seva llibertat? Què era la llibertat? Però allò ja era anar un pas més enllà del ridícul. Vull dir, posar-se a pensar què era la llibertat ja era anar a terrenys tan pantanosos en els que semblava que només podia dir o l'evident o pedanteries que, sincerament, no valia la pena. Al cap i a la fi, només pensava sobre la incomoditat que em feia sentir el fet de pensar-me en relació a un altre ésser humà, el fet d'incloure'm al costat d'algú altre, de pensar-me en relació a algú ja em feia menys o més lliure? O potser ja l'estava robant la llibertat a l'altre? En fi, el que deia, no valia la pena.

—Dret? Vull dir, no sé crec que això ho hauries de parlar amb la Tsukiko, no amb mi. Al cap i a la fi els termes de la vostra relació són cosa vostra.

No em vaig voler posar-hi gaire, vaig intentar evitar intervenir perquè no sentia que hi tingués dret. Suposo que el mateix dret que no veia que ell pogués tenir en relació a la Tsukiko. Però allò era cosa de dos, no pensava que hagués d'intervenir. Tanmateix, després d'haver mantingut aquella conversació amb ell recordo que em vaig submergir en un dels meus habituals estats d'ànims difícils de definir. Suposava que hi tenia alguna cosa a veure que encara sentís com a estrany tenir conversacions amb el que suposava que eren amics. Tot i això, si hi havia quelcom concret d'aquell intercanvi que m'havia deixat pensatiu era aquella nova part del Suzuya que ràpidament havia jutjat com a negativa, en el fons més en relació a mi que per ell mateix.

Al cap i a la fi si m'havia molestat veure'l així és perquè m'hi reconeixia, perquè sabia que jo també podia ser així encara que jo no me n'orgullis precisament. Allò em feia tornar a certa pregunta que habitualment evitava pensar (com qualsevol cosa que em molestés massa, perquè si alguna cosa era en els meus pensaments, era covard), de debò estava preparat per tenir una relació romàntica? Seguia pensant que sí, seguia en el fons anhelant estar ara amb ell. Però allò no impedia que a vegades em pensés com a poc capacitat per ser estimat. Suposava que no volia caure en ser possessiu i tenia por del que en part m'havia semblat veure com un reflex en el Suzuya.

Tanmateix, el que em costava negociar és que en veure'ls junts, en veure que havia idealitzat la seva relació, que de debò pensava que el Suzuya i la Tsukiko com a concepte no tenien cap tipus d'esquerda, veure tot allò trencat, o almenys no tan perfectament construït com imaginava, em feia veure que no, que qualsevol ésser humà podia tenir les seves particularitats. I sí, era evident, però no deixava de sorprendre'm la distància entre la imatge dels altres i aquell “altres” que mai no podia conèixer i només imaginava, que acostumés a sobreposar ambdues parts i que només en moments determinats em sorprengués, o potser no tant, però si em recordés de la distància entre les dues, probablement, no fos una bona pràctica a seguir, però hi podia fer poca cosa al respecte.

Recordo que se'm va escapar un sospir força sorollós. En moments com aquells m'alegrava de pensar que no valia la pena explicitar els meus sentiments pel Kanata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buff aquest capítol m'ha costat força més d'escriure (a nivell de temps em refereixo) i sembla que ara aquest/a fanfic (sincerament, el gènere de la paraula fanfic és quelcom que em sobrepassa com a ésser humà) em costa més d'escriure. Suposo que perquè he perdut en pas l'interès en escriure de forma tan cutre (com si tot el que escrigués no fos cutre) però alhora tinc ganes d'acabar-lo. No queda tant, suposo que dos capítols, tres com a molt (no ho tinc clar, però vaja) així que espero acabar i en el fons tinc idees per continuar si algun dia llegeixo les continuacions (concretament la Starry Sky - after Spring, però les vull llegir en ordre així que en el poc probable cas que seguís escrivint sobre això seria d'aquí a força temps) però vaja, aquí estem.  
> Encara em pregunto com ha arribat aquí. Avorriment? Ganes d'escriure històries sentimental ridícules? Quin misteri tot plegat.


	12. Capítol 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL DRAMAAA. No, no és per tant.

S'acostava el final. O almenys el final de la meva estada al Japó. Havia de dir-s'ho, sabia que no era just continuar amagant aquella informació i tanmateix sabia que necessàriament canviaria alguna cosa, per bé o per mal, en el moment en que anunciés la data de caducitat de la meva presència. Tanmateix, encara no m'atrevia. Vaig mirar el mòbil.

Kanata: Ei Xaaaai, digues alguna cosa, m'avorreixoooo.

Per què em feia somriure només veure un missatge així? De fet, veient els seus missatges, que cada cop eren més freqüents i que d'alguna manera havien entrat a formar part de la meva rutina, em feia pensar que potser la separació imminent no hauria d'impedir que continuéssim sent amics. Em feia ser optimista. A vegades fins i tot massa, ja que m'imaginava tenint una relació sentimental a distància amb ell. Però en fi, un també tenia dret a somiar, suposo. Tanmateix, quan tornava al pragmatisme seguia pensant que m'alegraria només si aquells intercanvis de missatges continuessin quan m'anés.

You: Què vols que et digui, Tonyina?

Kanata: NO M'HAS DIT TONYINA

You: Negar la realitat no et servirà de res... A més, t'ho devia.

Kanata: :( mala persona! Almenys busca'm un peix més graciós.

You: Salmó? Truita? Sardina?

Kanata: No tenen l'encant de XAAAI!! I això és perquè tu ets un xai realment!!

You: De fet m'has descobert, em passo el dia pasturant.

Kanata: No t'enganyis et passes el dia dormint!

You: A sobre teu a més, pel que sembla ;)

Kanata: mmm...

You: T'ha fet vergonya que t'ho recordi, veritat? Haha

You: En qualsevol cas, et torno a donar les gràcies.

Kanata: No m'ha fet vergonya!!

Kanata: I no cal que me les donis...

You: El que tu diguis :)

Kanata: XAAAAAAAAAAAI

You: SALMÓOOOOOO

Kanata: Deixa de dir-me Salmó!

You: -.- En serio?

Kanata: Què?

You: Ets tu el que em diu sempre Xai, ho saps oi?

Kanata: D'acord, Henri Samuel Jean Aimée.

You: Em queixaria de que has utilitzat el meu nom complet però... Te'l saps!! S'aprecia l'interès!

Kanata: Clar que me'l sé!

Per què m'emocionava en llegir allò? En fi, de nou les meves emocions anaven més enllà del que volia.

You: És bonic que acceptis el teu interès per mi ;)

Kanata: No sóc jo el que segueix responent els meus missatges

You: No sóc jo qui ha començat la conversació?

You: Però ei, jo m'alegro de parlar amb tu, eh?

Kanata: D'acord, d'acord, com vulguis. Però només ho he fet perquè m'avorria

You: He guanyat!!

You: I deixa'm ser feliç imaginant que en el fons si no et parlés m'enyoraries.

Kanata: Clar que t'enyoraria!

Veure que ràpidament havia respost a la xorrada amb aquella constatació em va fer força content. Tot i que tanta sinceritat en el Kanata em sorprenia me l'imaginava completament vermell mentre rellegia el que havia escrit, suposava que penedint-se d'haver-ho enviat. El cert és que em sentia un pel cruel ja que amb aquella situació imaginada que havia escrit en el fons en el que pensava era en el moment que hagués de passar veritablement. Suposo que per tot això em va fer gràcia que no tardés gaire en intentar arreglar el que havia enviat.

Kanata: o qui sap, potser no.

You: Ho has admès així que no hi ha marxa enrere! Tinc proveees!

Kanata: Però això també prova que et preocupo jo a tu!

You: Sí, però jo no tinc cap problema en admetre que em diverteix parlar amb tu

Kanata: Mpfff. Jo tampoc.

You: Ja, ja, això dius ara però tots sabem la veritat!

Kanata: El que tu diguis. En fi, ens veiem demà.

You: Suposo haha.

Kanata: ?

You: Jo que no confio en la teva habilitat de presentar-te a classe.

Kanata: Et faré el favor de presentar-me, no et preocupis.

You: gràcies per tant

Kanata: :D

You: :=)

Sí, s'ho havia de dir. Però no faria mal esperar una mica, no? La meva covardia no deixava de sorprendre'm en la seva amplitud. Al cap i a la fi només estava postergant quelcom que sabia que havia de fer, més d'hora que tard, per què era així? Era una pregunta que sovint em turmentava més del que m'atrevia a acceptar. Però en fi, podia viure amb aquella versió que havia acceptat com a jo, o això em volia fer creure. La qüestió era tirar a endavant, tirar a endavant fins que fos inevitable que havia de trencar la meva zona de confort. Tot i que en certa manera el fet d'haver-me anat a viure tan lluny de la meva família només perseguint un amor que havia acabat mutant havia estat força valent per la meva part, potser més aviat arriscat, semblava que en altres assumptes seguia incapaç de canviar. Amb aquell noi havia tornat a la covardia, suposava que per aquell canvi de sentiments inesperat, per la novetat dels meus sentiments, o simplement perquè era més covard del que m'imaginava.

 

 

—Ho tens tot preparat per quan marxis? Ens sap molt greu que la teva estada aquí sigui tan curta.

—Sí, merci.

Estava parlant al passadís de l'institut amb un professor amb qui ja havia acabat de concretar els detalls de la meva partida. El cert és que havia hagut de fer massa coses incòmodes, parlar amb massa gent sobre tràmits, aguantar falses preocupacions de gent que sabia que l'importava una merda la meva presència i que potser em feien tenir por per veure una reacció semblant en ell. També en part en ella. En qualsevol cas, semblava que a tres setmanes d'anar-me potser ja era un bon moment per no postergar-ho més.

—Ei You! —vaig sentir que algú es dirigia a mi.

Vaig sentir-me com si m'haguessin pillat amb les mans a la massa. Què havia de fer com a resposta? Podia creure que de debò no havia sentit la conversació que havia tingut amb el professor? Desitjava que fos així. Però la sort no semblava estar de la meva part. Vaig veure com s'acostava la Tsukiko. Em vaig alegrar que no estigués acompanyada, sobretot per ell, perquè negar-ho.

—No volia sentir-te d'amagat, però he entès bé la conversa?

—Vols dir... Si me'n vaig?

—Sí

Vaig tardar una estona a respondre, tot i que crec que el meu rostre segurament va confirmar el que es podia interpretar en el meu silenci, que la resposta era afirmativa.

—De debò? I quan te'n vas? Com és que no ens ho has dit? Tornaràs?

Semblava que la manera de reaccionar de la Tsukiko era interrogant-me. El cert és que en certa manera m'alegrava. M'alegrava d'haver pogut confessar-li la meva atracció, d'haver continuat parlant amb ella i de poder interpretar aquelles preguntes com preocupació, com una mostra més que havíem aconseguit ser amics, o quelcom semblant en aquell curt espai de temps i que si bé podia ser massa optimista en la meva percepció, havíem aconseguit superar la incomoditat que ens hagués produït el primer moment i potser, només potser, amb una mica de sort podríem mantenir cert contacte, tot i que fos molt de tant en tant, tot i la distància.

—El cert és que no tornaré... Me'n vaig d'aquí a tres setmanes a França però després m'aniré a Estats Units. Els meus pares han aconseguit que els hi financin la investigació i des que era petit sempre havíem imaginat el nostre futur com a família investigant junts. De fet, vaig venir a Japó amb la idea de tornar i vaja, suposo que ha arribat el moment.

—Te'n vas d'aquí a tres setmanes! —va exclamar ella amb un volum de veu que em va alarmar.

Per rematar la meva sort vaig veure com el Kanata i el Suzuya apareixien al passadís just en aquell moment i vaig veure com li canviava la cara al Kanata sense saber com interpretar aquell gest, almenys no en el primer moment.

—Què? —va exclamar el Kanata amb el que vaig pensar que era incredulitat.

—Res, que me'n vaig d'aquí a tres setmanes... —vaig començar jo intentant treure-li ferro a l'assumpte.

—Però te'n vas, on? Com?

—Torno a França i després aniré a Estats Units.

—Però, per quan de temps?

Potser era massa dramàtic pensar-ho així, però la pregunta va fer-me sentir com si quelcom s'hagués trencat. Sentia que havia jugat amb un avantatge que m'havia guardat per mi, jo sabia que tenia una data de caducitat, podia guardar-me del cop, podia entendre que les coses acabarien abans que comencessin, sense definir aquell començar. Però la incredulitat de la veu del Kanata, que ell no hagués tingut ni l'oportunitat de pensar la possibilitat de que fos el que fos que hi hagués que s'estès formant entre nosaltres, fos una bona amistat o no, tingués el final tan proper, va fer-me sentir culpable de la meva covardia.

—Per sempre... —vaig començar i en veure el rostre del Kanata no vaig poder afanyar-me a dir—. Vull dir, només havia vingut aquí de forma temporal i bé, potser en el futur tingui l'oportunitat de tornar, però vaja...

Havia arribat el moment de la confrontació i em trobava dient coses que em sonaven fins i tot a mi massa fredes. Al cap i a la fi, no era allò el que pensava. Bé, sí, clar que pensava allò, clar que m'havia pres des del principi tota la meva estada en aquell institut com quelcom temporal, però allò no volia dir... No volia dir que no fos important o que no em sentís amb ganes d'allargar el meu temps allà o de seguir podent-lo conèixer o de... Eren massa possibilitats que no es complirien, no volia pensar-ho.

—Guau, no m'ho esperava —va dir el Suzuya que també semblava força sorprès i fins i tot se'l veia afectat.

Vaig pensar que potser hi tenia alguna cosa a veure que la nostra última conversació ens hagués deixat amb mal sabor de boca a tots dos. Esperava que almenys no m'hagués d'acomiadar amb aquella sensació, però encara quedaven tres setmanes, podia passar de tot. La Tsukiko també semblava superada per la situació però vaig veure que la seva mirada no es dirigia tant a mi sinó a cert noi que era qui també captava el centre de la meva atenció. S'havia quedat callat i tanmateix semblava que quelcom bullia dins seu. Potser el verb no era el més adequat però no sabia que esperar d'ell i començava a témer la seva resposta.

—I quan m'ho pensaves dir? O pensaves anar-te sense més? Què coi pensaves? Simplement desaparèixer, sense més? Que més dóna no, al cap i a la fi total aquí només hi ha l'estúpid del Kanata del qual quan millor em separi, millor? Al cap i a la fi la Tsukiko ja està amb el Suzuya no tinc res a fer —va sorprendre'm el Kanata dient força alterat i amb el que semblaven ulls plorosos.

—No és això i ho saps.

—No sé res. Perquè et recordo que no m'has dit res. En fi, no val la pena que seguim parlant, al cap i a la fi no sembla que tinguis confiança per parlar amb mi així que per què hauria de seguir parlant-te?

El noi se'n va anar corrents i vaig intentar fer-lo aturar i que m'escoltés però no em va fer ni cas. La Tsukiko va anar-hi al darrere i el Suzuya em va aconsellar que el deixés una estona sol i que no anés al seu darrere. Jo només podia pensar en com tot s'havia anat a la merda molt més ràpid del que m'imaginava.

—No m'esperava que reaccionés així... Us ho volia dir, però em feia por i...

—Tranquil You, pensa que si ha reaccionat així és precisament pel xoc que ha sentit en saber que t'anaves. No veus que l'importes?

—No, simplement he trencat la seva confiança i...

—Sí, és cert ara es sent traït, però dintre de poc s'adonarà que no val la pena desaprofitar els últims dies que teniu junts i ja veuràs com tot anirà millor.

—Suzuya, gràcies. Però per què ets tan bona persona amb mi? Vull dir, em sap greu això de l'altre dia i...

—No, sé que penses diferent i ja està, no passa res —va dir ell amb un somriure que semblava sincer—. I som amics, no creus? A mi també em farà llàstima que te'n vagis. Una cosa és que tingui por que t'acostis a la Tsukiko, però em caus bé. A més, crec jo que estàs força més pendent d'ell que d'ella.

—Merci per tot.

Em seguia sentint força malament però alhora havia aconseguit animar-me mitjanament després de sentir les paraules del Suzuya. No sabia que passaria en aquelles setmanes, però només esperava poder recuperar la confiança amb el Kanata, no perdre el que fos que havíem aconseguit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per cert, que us volia parlar de la relació entre la Tsukiko i el Suzuya i com tenia ganes d'aprofundir-hi i posar el que volgués en ella. En plan, odio els yandere i això... En fi, és igual, dubto que ho faci i si ho faig dubto que ho faci aquí, però mai se sap. En qualsevol cas, aquest capítol m'ha sortit força més curt que els anteriors, quines coses.


	13. Capítol 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanata i You, podeu fer el favor d'atrevir-vos d'una vegada, si us plau?

Havien passats uns dies des que s'havia assabentat. Encara no havíem parlat. L'ambient entre els quatre resultava asfixiant però tot i que sabia que la situació era insostenible, que probablement estiguéssim fent més drama del necessari i que potser era a mi qui em tocava donar el primer pas, que en fos conscient no implicava que estigués més disposat a fer-ho.

De fet, recordo com em passava les classes contemplant de reüll al Kanata. No m'atrevia a mirar-lo directament, però gairebé sense adonar-me la meva mirada intentava localitzar-lo sempre, saber que estava a prop. El curiós és que em donava la sensació, tot i que em convencia a mi mateix que eren només il·lusions creades per la meva ment, que els seus ulls també buscaven els meus. Estava segur que era només un efecte creat per la meva ment obsessionada, però el fet que ens quedéssim mirant-nos com si fóssim idiotes (potser el com si fóssim era innecessari, al cap i a la fi...) durant uns segons va fer-me plantejar que potser tots dos estàvem desesperats per parlar-ho. Tot i que estava segur que ell no faria cap intent de solucionar-ho. Si sabia alguna cosa d'aquell noi és que era massa tossut per fer el primer pas en res. I bé, podia entendre que estigués enfadat, al cap i a la fi, sí, probablement jo era el culpable de tot allò...

Si des del principi hagués dit que només pensava quedar-me de forma temporal potser les coses no s'haguessin enrarit així. La part més cínica de mi em deia que probablement tampoc s'haguessin molestat en incloure'm en el seu grup, al cap i a la fi per durar tan poc no valia la pena. I aquell pensament horrible, o almenys que a mi em molestava força, que en el fons no valia la pena, que pel poc temps que ens havíem de conèixer perquè ens havíem d'implicar l'un en la vida de l'altre, em torturava. _No valia la pena_ era la frase que més sonava dins el meu cervell en aquells dies, perquè tot i que sonés ridícul, i de fet ho fos, els meus sentiments, que potser havien mudat molt ràpid i que potser precisament per allò em feia por prendre'ls seriosament, semblaven assegurar-me el contrari.

—You, què tal si parlem després de classe? —va dir-me la Tsukiko amb una expressió que em va semblar entre seriosa i preocupada.

M'imaginava que la Tsukiko devia estar farta de la nostra falta de comunicació. La Tsukiko m'havia sorprès en la seva actitud, en un principi me l'havia imaginat o potser l'havia vist, qui sap era difícil pensar que era què, com algú que evitava la confrontació. Al cap i a la fi després de les meves confessions constants l'únic que havia rebut per part d'ella, almenys en un inici, era un somriure amable que semblava indicar que no em creia o que no volia veure que parlava de debò. Descoratjador, potser el problema era jo, sens dubte. Però després que li hagués fet entendre que s'ho deia seriosament, d'alguna manera, semblava que la Tsukiko m'havia demostrat que era més decidida que jo. O almenys això pensava sobretot en aquell moment, en que em sentia ridícul per no atrevir-me a parlar amb ell, però encara més ridícul si pensava en la possibilitat de parlar-li.

Vaig assentir i vaig passar-me la classe sencera pensant en que em diria exactament a més de posseït per certa excitació que no em permetia estar atent a classe. No ajudava que fossin kanjis. Em vaig sorprendre, tanmateix, mirant un dels kanjis que portava el seu nom, la meva mirada es perdia en els traços d'aquell caràcter i semblava que no podia apartar-la i deixar vagar els meus pensaments en aquelles línies. O el que era el mateix, en ell. Des quan m'havia tornat tan ridícul? Suposava que encara em costava acceptar que els meus sentiments, que sempre havia pensat que estarien amb ella, s'haguessin desplaçat posant el centre en una altra persona. I sobretot que no tenia ni idea com portar aquells sentiments que encara eren nous, almenys si els comparava amb els anteriors i que havia de silenciar, ja que al cap i a la fi m'aniria.

 

—You, quan penses parlar amb ell?

Sens dubte anava al gra.

—Sé que hauria de fer-ho, però...

—Però què? T'aniràs dintre de res i suposo que no vols que les coses acabin així entre vosaltres, no?

—Ho sé però...

—You, va ser gràcies a tu que vaig prendre la iniciativa, saps? No sé si m'hagués atrevit a fer-ho si no t'haguessis declarat. Però veure't arriscar-te, em va fer pensar que ho havia d'intentar, que no podia seguir mantenint-ho tot igual.

Era estrany que sentís una mena de sentiment agradable per què considerés que l'havia ajudat? Era estrany que em sentís nerviós només de pensar que havia de parlar amb ell, que no em quedava una altra opció?

—Però és que... No sé què dir-li, vull dir, al cap i a la fi, no tenia perquè enfadar-se... O sigui, entenc que s'ha sentit enganyat, però vaja, no sé si m'atreveixo a dir-li res i... Vull dir, suposo que ens hem fet amics, però el més probable és que quan me'n vagi deixem de parlar-nos, potser al principi mantenim el contacte, però estant tan lluny és fàcil que perdem contacte i... En fi...

Potser havia divagat massa. De debò calia tot allò? No en feia un gra massa? Com sempre?

—You! Et torno a recordar, tu mateix has estat el que havia vingut aquí en part per declarar-te a mi, no?

En aquella última frase semblava que no atrevia a mirar-me del tot, suposava que es sentia un pel avergonyida. Jo em vaig limitar a dir un “suposo que sí” gairebé inaudible.

—No tenies ni idea de què et diria i suposo que planejaves tornar però vas pensar que valia la pena, no?

—Però és diferent!

—Per què? Per què és un noi?

Vaig pensar en aquella pregunta. Potser hi havia una part de mi que es sentia incòmode per la meva recent descoberta sexualitat? Potser tot i que hagués acceptat que em sentia atret pel Kanata el fet d'actuar en base a aquells sentiments ja se'm feia més complicat i podia ser que fos en part que em costava imaginar-me en una relació amb un noi? Era això? No podia negar del tot aquella possibilitat i tanmateix, tenia més sentit per mi la qüestió del temps.

—No, vaja crec que no. Però és que amb el Kanata ha anat tot tan ràpid que... No sé, no estic acostumat, sempre havia estat enamorat de tu i... La veritat mai m'havia imaginat que podia canviar i menys tan ràpid...

De nou, vaig veure com la Tsukiko en part semblava un pel avergonyida per la situació però no es deixava dominar per la situació.

—Entenc que és complicat, al cap i a la fi, a mi també em feia por declarar-me al Suzuya... Però ho havia de fer. I en fi, si no et vols declarar almenys arregla la situació en la que esteu.

—Suposo que sí, que ho hauria de fer...

—Ànims —va dir-me amb un somriure i aquella expressió se'm va quedar gravada.

No vam tardar en separar-nos i vaig preparar-me per la següent classe. Estava segur que m'esperava una apassionant hora en la que m'imaginaria totes les possibles maneres que podia anar el meu intent del que suposava que havia de pensar com una disculpa. Meravellós.

 

—Kanata... —vaig intentar començar sense gaire èxit.

Que efectivament m'hagués passat l'última hora formulant a la meva ment com podia anar allò en mil versions diferents no implicava que a l'hora de fer-ho em sentís més segur, lamentablement.

—Què vols? —va dir-me ell de forma que no convidava a la conversació.

Vaig sospirar en un intent d'animar-me.

—Mira, sé que tens motius per estar enfadat però podem parlar?

El Kanata semblava no voler-me mirar, volia ser optimista i pensar que el fet que no em mirés era perquè podia voler intentar parlar amb mi i no perquè m'estigués negant qualsevol tipus de contacte.

—De què vols parlar?

De tot? De tu i de mi? De per què estàs tan enfadat? Al cap i a la fi, sí, me'n vaig però m'ho puc prendre com una mostra de que sents alguna cosa per mi? Potser només amistat?

—No vull que arribi el dia en que m'hagi d'anar i estiguem enfadats, Kanata.

Em va mirar tot i que no em va aguantar la mirada gaire estona.

—D'acord, però anem a un altre lloc.

Encara érem a la classe per la qual cosa vaig entendre el seu desig de trobar algun lloc on tinguéssim més intimitat. Vam sortir plegats i vaig seguir-lo sense saber on anàvem i sentint-me força incòmode en el silenci que s'havia instaurat entre nosaltres. Recordava com prèviament a que s'hagués assabentat de la meva partida havíem entrat en una dinàmica en la que em sentia el suficientment obert per tal de parlar amb ell de moltes coses, com intercanviàvem missatges contínuament, i em preguntava si podríem tornar a aquell estat o aquell silenci en el que ens trobàvem seria tot el que podria aspirar en els dies que em quedaven allà.

Pel que fos el Kanata havia pensat que era bona idea que anéssim al terrat en el que havíem anat a veure les estrelles. Aquell lloc havia quedat associat per mi a bones memòries així que, potser sent més dramàtic del necessari, vaig desitjar que allò acabés bé i que el que fos que passés no em fes canviar el sentiment general que tenia associat a aquell lloc. Vam seure en un banc tots dos i encara no ens miràvem ni intercanviàvem paraula. Entenia que havia de ser jo el que havia de parlar primer.

—Uff... Se'm fa complicat parlar però... En fi, perdona'm. Entenc que t'hauria d'haver dit que només pensava estar-me aquí una temporada però... Vaja, suposo que no m'atrevia a dir-vos-ho perquè en fi, estic molt content d'haver-vos conegut i no volia... En fi, volia allargar tot el possible l'inevitable, suposo...

El Kanata encara no semblava parlar.

—Ei, Kanata, respon-me?

—Entenc que et fes por, però... —el Kanata semblava que li tremolava la veu, em va semblar que tenia els ulls plorosos.

Sens dubte aquell noi era especialment sensible. I probablement que ho fos de forma tan oberta, tot i que ell no volgués mostrar-ho, em despertava certa tendresa inevitable. A vegades em sentia culpable per sentir-me així, pensava que no era del tot respectuós amb com es sentia ell amb aquella característica seva, com quan li feia la punyeta, sempre tenia por de passar-me. Però tot allò em recordava, de forma insistent, els meus sentiments per ell.

—Ho sento... Ho hauria d'haver dit des del principi.

—No, és igual. Suposo que jo també he reaccionat de forma exagerada. Simplement pensava que estaríem junts més dies i adonar-me que no... Ha estat un xoc.

De nou, el meu cor, de forma insistent, volia fer acte de presència. M'arriscava massa interpretant allò com el que a mi m'agradaria que fos?

—Bé, si vols, sempre podem continuar parlant-nos després que me'n vagi —vaig fer una pausa i vaig intentar donar-me ànims per ser valent i atrevir-me a dir part de la veritat—. Vull dir, m'he acostumat a parlar-te constantment pel telèfon i el cert és que m'agradaria seguir podent parlar amb tu així. Entenc que no vulguis però...

—Clar que vull You! T'asseguro que no t'oblidaràs de mi tot i que visquis a l'altra punta del món.

Pel que fos, tot i que allò m'havia de fer sentir més confiat en que continuaríem estant en contacte, el cert és que el pessimisme instaurat en el meu cervell semblava assegurar-me que allò no passaria, que no seguiríem en contacte, que tard o d'hora aquella relació acabaria.

—Merci... Això espero —vaig dir jo amb un to que crec que deixava massa clares les meves preocupacions.

—T'ho dic seriosament! —el Kanata semblava veritablement preocupat perquè me'l cregués—. Si m'he enfadat amb tu per no dir-m'ho abans precisament és perquè...

Em va semblar veure com el noi es tallava a si mateix enmig de la frase, adonant-se que anava a dir quelcom que no s'atrevia a dir-me. No estava segur, però semblava que estava sorprès amb si mateix pel que havia estat a punt de dir, trasbalsat en adonar-se del que fos que volia dir-me.

—Per què?

—En fi, és igual —va dir el Kanata intentant treure-li ferro a l'assumpte—. Perquè volia seguir parlant amb tu, suposo.

Els seus ulls no acabaven de trobar els meus mentre deia tot això. El suposo va sonar-me una excusa per fer menys dràstic el que havia dit. No el podia culpar de no ser honest perquè em semblava força més valent que jo, que era incapaç de dir-li que jo l'enyoraria força més, que les nostres conversacions tenien molt més de pes per mi que per ell i que si havien d'acabar-se amb la distància, i la part més pessimista de mi seguia insistint en que ho farien, el que lamentaria més la pèrdua seria jo.

—Jo també, Kanata —vaig dir jo i vaig pensar que era un bon moment per intentar ser més honest de l'habitual—. Potser et soni ridícul però t'has convertit en algú important per mi, saps? No he tingut mai gaire amics i conèixer-vos als tres més profundament i... Vaja suposo que sobretot a tu, m'ha fet... No sé com dir-ho, sense que soni ridícul.

—Tranquil, t'entenc —va dir-me ell amb aquell somriure que mostrava en comptades ocasions i que semblava desarmar-me en totes.

—No, no crec que m'entenguis —no vaig poder evitar dir jo mirant-lo directament als ulls en aquell atac de sinceritat.

—Què vols dir?

S'havia creat una atmosfera estranya entre nosaltres. Els dos ens estàvem mirant als ulls i probablement només fos la meva imaginació desbordada però m'imaginava que l'atmosfera prèvia a un petó devia ser quelcom semblant a allò. Hi havia una part de mi, la més agosarada que semblava voler-me convidar a prendre la iniciativa, a atrevir-me a llançar-m'hi i que passés el que hagués de passar, si m'havia de rebutjar que ho fes, que es volia atrevir, però la raó era més forta i el pensar per un moment en que tot allò s'acabaria en pocs dies feia que encara resultés més inútil fer quelcom així.

Per evitar la temptació vaig desviar la mirada.

—Res, xorrades meves.

—No, no em pots dir això! Ja sabem que tot el que dius són xorrades però bé que t'escolto igualment, no? —va dir-me el Kanata alleujant l'ambient.

—Sí, sí però has estat tu el que ha dit que enyoraràs les meves xorrades

—Clar que les enyoraré! Però només en directe perquè t'asseguro que et petaré el mòbil —va dir-me i de nou semblava, com sempre, més vermell de l'habitual.

—Jo també, no et preocupis —vaig dir jo intentant prometre'm que si fos per mi no deixaria que el nostre contacte decaigués.

—Això espero.

—Jo també —vaig dir jo ara una mica més tranquil amb el que hagués de passar.

Ens vam quedar uns segons en silenci. Semblava que l'adrenalina de la situació, de la tensió que estava vivint en aquella conversació no abandonava el meu cos i la idea de passar la frontera de dir-li el que sentia semblava que estava més present que mai, m'ho imaginava com quelcom que es trobava a la punta de la llengua i que només amb que hi hagués un pel de pressió podria sortir.

—Kanata...

—Què?

—De fet, abans d'anar-me et volia dir una cosa...

—Jo també... Però digues?

—No, digues tu primer

—No jo no... Ho has dit tu primer.

La conversació havia derivat en un d'aquells bucles ridículs i tot i que havia començat aquella conversa amb la intenció d'animar-me a mi mateix per atrevir-me a dir-li el que sentia per ell, intentant bloquejar-me tota sortida ja que almenys estava condemnat a dir-li alguna cosa, perdia cada cop més el valor que necessitava per fer-ho. Per què el meu humor era tan volàtil?

—Res, et volia donar les gràcies, suposo.

—Ah sí? —el Kanata semblava alterat davant d'allò.

—Què esperaves que et digués? —vaig dir jo interpretant la seva reacció com em donava la gana.

—Jo, res...

—No, digues?

—Res, he dit que res, xai. I no m'has de donar les gràcies.

—No, escolta'm, per mi és important. De nou... Potser sona ridícul però m'ho he passat molt bé aquests mesos gràcies a tu, en part...

—Coi, Xai, que encara no te'n vas.

—Ja, suposo que faig drama fàcil.

—No, no he dit això, tampoc —el seu to de veu havia baixat.

A vegades em sentia disposat a fer una tesi sobre les inflexions de la veu del Kanata en relació al seu estat emocional. No es cansava de cridar la majoria de vegades, semblava que el volum elevat era el natural a la seva veu, sobretot quan volia negar els seus sentiments, però quan volia ser honest, i em sorprenia, al mateix temps que m'agradava més del que estava disposat a reconèixer, en veure que era quelcom que havia sentit prou vegades últimament, el seu to es reduïa a un to tan baix que a vegades em costava saber que havia dit.

—Suposo que és l'ambient que em fa dir coses que... En fi... És igual.

Sens dubte culpar a l'ambient era fàcil.

—El que tu diguis.

Vam restar en silenci uns segons més fins que em vaig recordar que no era l'únic que volia dir alguna cosa.

—Què volies dir-me?

—Eh?

—No m'havies dit que havies de dir-me alguna cosa.

—S-sí, però... Vull dir... Encara queden alguns dies, no? T'ho diré abans que te'n vagis.

El noi semblava especialment vermell. I pel que fos allò em va fer pujar les expectatives sobre el que fos que em volia dir. Era evident el que pensava que volia dir-me en la meva versió idíl·lica del que podia passar, però com sabia que allò no era real només esperava que els dies que ens quedessin fossin els millors possibles. Semblava impossible que en els dies que em quedaven acabés per decidir-me i probablement per això, tot i que volia ser optimista, hi havia certa pressió dins meu que no alcançava a alliberar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per fi!!! He pogut acabar aquest capítol!! Ara sí que sí, aquest ja és el penúltim, dubto moltíssim que el següent no sigui l'últim i espero de debò acabar aquest fanfic. Més per una qüestió personal que per ningú ja que, de nou, no crec que això ho llegeixi ningú.  
> Sobre el final vull dir-vos que és de les coses més tòpiques que us podeu trobar en una comèdia romàntica. O sigui de debò, si no us espereu el que passarà i com passarà us falta coneixement súper-útil de comèdia romàntica. I ara la pregunta del milió però a tu t'agraden les comèdies romàntiques, persona darrera de la pantalla que escriu un fanfic en català sense esperança que ningú el llegeixi? Doncs no especialment, però sempre he tingut una relació complexa amb el gènere sentimental així que en fi... Però és igual, jo només volia alliberar-me d'aquest fanfic i encara queda un capítol.  
> Com he dit, no crec que a ningú l'interessi però després que acabi això em posaré a llegir/jugar Starry Sky in summer. Espero no shippejar gaire i si ho faig no voler fer fanfics perquè la vida no em dóna per tot... (Em veig shipejant, em veig shipejant i escrivint un fanfic, atureu-me, si us plau...). Però en fi, el cert és que tinc força idees sobre la relació d'aquests idiotes que m'agradaria explorar, i que no crec que faci, com amb la Tsukiko i el Suzuya... En fi, és igual.


	14. Capítol 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL FINAL! Que no m'ho crec! Que he arribat al final!! EI!!

Era el dia. Potser sonava més ominós del necessari si ho pensava així, però després d'haver passat l'última setmana en un estat complet de nervis, de pensar massa sovint en dir-li, en no dir-li, en quedar-me mirant-lo de reüll i trobant-me insuportable a mi mateix en general era fàcil justificar perquè em resultava tot plegat força dramàtic.

Ja havia decidit que no calia arriscar-me a canviar l' _status quo,_ no era tan complicat d'entendre. De debò, habitar en la meva ment no era quelcom que recomanés a ningú, tot i que d'altra banda, suposava que la majoria d'éssers humans tenien moments en que pensaven el mateix.

Em dirigia cap a l'aeroport. Però abans... Abans havia d'acomiadar-me i temia el moment que arribés i que em dirigís al Kanata... Tot s'acabava allà, era un final d'alguna cosa. Podia ser optimista i pensar que era l'inici d'una altra però el cert és que m'imaginava que totes les frases que s'estructuressin amb un subjecte formulat per ell i jo acabaven allà. Però no calia ser tan dramàtic. O no encara.

Veure al Kanata amb els ulls que semblaven a punt de vessar llàgrimes no em va ajudar a prendre-m'ho tot amb filosofia, la veritat. Els tres m'estaven esperant per acomiadar-se de mi en front de l'escola i el cert és que l'atmosfera era estranya. Ningú sabia que s'havia de dir en aquells casos m'imaginava.

“Ha estat bé mentre ha durat”. Era la versió més dura que se m'ocorria. Però el cert és que tampoc se m'ocorria una versió rebaixada per dir alguna cosa semblant.

El silenci s'estenia en un ambient enrarit i quan estava animant-me a dir alguna cosa per acabar amb aquella incomoditat, com acostumava a passar, el Kanata em va sorprendre prenent la iniciativa.

—V-vull acompanyar-te a l'aeroport.

La Tsukiko i el Suzuya semblaven mirar-nos amb un somriure còmplice, pel que fos, em donava la sensació que els dos sabien que el Kanata tenia la intenció de dir allò. La qual cosa no deixava de sorprendrem ja que a efectes pràctics no acabava d'entendre que pensava fer el Kanata. És a dir, l'aeroport quedava força lluny d'on estàvem així que havia de pensar que el seu gran pla era acompanyar-me simplement per després haver de tornar? Ho podia fer en un mateix dia?

—Estàs segur? Vull dir, queda lluny i... De debò, Kanata, no cal.

—N-no! M'he decidit. Vull acompanyar-te.

Per què? Volia preguntar-s'ho, obertament, què volia aconseguir amb allò? Allargar una mica més allò? Resistir-se a quelcom que era inevitable? El cert és que em frustrava perquè havia arribat a acomiadar-me de tots ells, decidit a fer-ho, a oblidar-me d'una vegada per totes de tot allò i el Kanata semblava impedir-m'ho. Volia deixar enrere tot aquell nerviosisme inútil i sí, potser allò em convertia en un covard però si això em feia estar més tranquil, un no podia evitar assegurar-se de tenir alguna cosa segura a la que agafar-se.

—De debò? I què faràs exactament? T'ho dic seriosament, l'aeroport està molt lluny.

—You... Seriosament, t'acompanyo.

Encara semblava nerviós i alhora semblava determinat a acompanyar-me així que poc podia fer per convèncer-lo de fer el contrari. Tot i que allò em trasbalsés, tot i que m'hagués mentalitzat per acabar-ho amb un simple adéu, una part de mi, com sempre, desafiava el que considerava adequat i simplement s'alegrava d'estar amb ell més estona.

La Tsukiko i el Suzuya semblava que només podien continuar somrient mentre ens miraven. Tanmateix, d'ells sí que m'havia d'acomiadar. No ens quedava una altra opció. Tenia la temptació d'abraçar-los però sabia que allò era massa, el que a França hagués estat habitual, més en aquell context d'un acomiadament, en canvi, allà, era massa i doncs la distància que hi havia entre nosaltres feia d'aquell comiat quelcom encara més estrany, almenys per mi.

El Suzuya havia recorregut al que ja entenia com un tic nerviós sense cap mena de dubte, tocar-se els cabells, i la Tsukiko semblava emocionada. Em sorprenia encara que amb tan poc temps hagués aconseguit interpretar, qui sap si correctament però almenys amb facilitat, que implicaven els seus gestos.

—No deixaré que perdem el contacte, d'acord? —va dir-me la Tsukiko.

—Sí, clar —vaig dir jo i em vaig obligar a creure-m'ho.

—Això, això —va afegir el Suzuya.

Vaig evitar que ens allarguéssim perquè, tot i que fos ridícul pensar així, no volia plorar davant d'ells i sabia que si em quedava molta estona era fàcil que se'm caiguessin les llàgrimes. Potser no tenia sentit sentir-se vinculat a gent amb qui havia compartit la meva vida menys d'un any, però en tingués o no, fos justificat o no, era prou sensible com per haver aconseguit sentir afecte per aquells dos.

 

Lentament, el Kanata i jo vam començar a allunyar-nos d'aquella zona, sense saber ben bé que fer a part de caminar cap a l'estació. Què podia dir-li exactament? No estava en el millor moment emocional per arriscar-me a dir-li res agosarat ja que el més probable és que esclatés o acabés dient coses que no volia dir així que vaig intentar dir alguna cosa que no resultés un perill.

—Gràcies per acompanyar-me

—De res, Xai, tenia por que et perdessis sense mi

—Gràcies per la confiança, s'aprecia.

Va riure però no va arribar a ser el so que m'havia acostumat a escoltar i a buscar en les meves converses amb ell. Semblava que pesava massa el que era evident i que cap dels dos no volíem comentar-ho.

—Què faries sense mi?

Doncs no ho sé. Però no et preocupis, probablement no tardi en descobrir-ho. No, allò era massa cruel i tot i que ho pensés no hi havia manera que m'atrevís a dir-ho en veu alta. No s'ho mereixia. A més, la crueltat dels meus pensaments es devia més a la por de la separació imminent que a una altra cosa.

—Tens raó, oh gràcies Kanata el meu veritable i únic salvador.

—És bo que sàpigues veure per fi el meu valor.

Al final un no podia evitar riure amb aquelles estúpides conversacions, tot i que els ànims no estiguessin gaire disposats a fer-ho. Un s'havia de conformar amb el que tenia, suposava, i deixar de pensar en futurs a una distància massa llarga.

 

 

Aquell viatge en tren només el puc considerar com una fugida col·lectiva. Ni ell ni jo vam atrevir-nos a mencionar que a partir del moment que agafés l'avió tenir una conversació com aquella seria més complicat. I tanmateix no vam parar de parlar de xorrades, recordo especialment aquell viatge com un en el que no vaig parar de riure i em vaig sorprendre, més vegades de les que m'atrevia a reconèixer, pensant que l'únic que volia era que allò no acabés mai. Suposo que per això el fet de sortir del tren gairebé ho vaig sentir com una derrota.

No vam tardar en anar a l'aeroport i, com sempre, havia arribat amb massa temps d'antelació. El Kanata, en explicar-li que era quelcom que no podia evitar ja que sempre em posava nerviós i preferia tenir temps que anar en pressa no va dubtar en riure's de mi i alhora dir-me que ho veia com quelcom que fàcilment podia identificar amb mi.

—Sembla que ja queda poc perquè me'n vagi.

—Això sembla...

Ni al final semblava que els dos ens atrevíem a acceptar que les coses s'acabaven i tanmateix, una mena d'adrenalina estranya va controlar la meva boca abans que pogués pensar en el que estava dient.

—Saps què? El cert és que hi ha una cosa que volia dir-te abans d'anar-me però no sé si hauria de dir-te-la, la veritat...

Però un podia seguir sent un pel covard.

—Jo també, vull dir, recordes que fa uns dies et vaig dir que abans que t'anessis et volia dir una cosa? Encara no te l'he dita...

—És veritat...

—Sí...

Pel que fos els dos no ens sentíem capaços de dir el que fos que volíem dir-nos però en veure que ja anunciaven el meu vol i que definitivament no em quedava un altre moment per fer-ho vaig pensar que el millor que podia fer era arriscar-me.

—Kanata, el cert és que tot i que probablement trobis això estrany... El cert és que... M'agrades, suposo. Vull dir, sí, m'agrades.

—Eh?

La seva cara d'estupefacció no tenia preu. El cert és que m'ho podia imaginar.

—En fi, entenc que no tinguis cap tipus d'interés per mi... No volia dir-t'ho però l'ambient, el fet que probablement no ens tornem a veure... En fi, suposo que...

En aquell moment vaig veure com el Kanata profundament vermell procedia a fer un gest estrany i que el meu cervell no entenia. Va aixecar el braç i trencant el meu espai personal amb decisió va procedir a acariciar la meva galta amb la mà.

Els nostres rostres estaven terriblement propers l'un de l'altre. I tot i que no podia evitar mirar-lo per la proximitat una part de mi volia perdre's en el seu contacte i l'altra refugiar-se d'aquella intimitat. La distància entre els nostres llavis em feia venir ganes de besar-lo fent-me ser encara més conscient d'aquella proximitat.

—Què haig d'entendre amb tot això? —vaig dir jo o ho vaig intentar.

—No és evident? Estem enmig de l'aeroport, m'estic morint de vergonya, sento que tothom ens està mirant i només penso en... —va dir ell amb un xiuxiueig i va deixar la frase a mitges, sense atrevir-se a continuar-la.

—En què?

—No, és igual.

—Kanata, no fotem m'estàs acariciant la galta després que te m'hagi declarat el mínim que podies fer és respondrem?

—Puc besar-te?

De nou la seva veu era un fil de veu que havia resultat audible de pura casualitat. Vaig assentir, vaig tancar els ulls i vaig trobar-me els llavis d'aquell noi durant només un instant ja que cap dels dos ens atrevíem a més.

Després d'haver sentit durant uns segons els seus llavis no vam tardar en apartar-nos de la proximitat de l'altre. I tanmateix, sense pensar-ho gaire, vaig buscar la seva mà i després de dirigir-li una mirada preguntant-li i que ell assentís lleugerament, vaig agafar-se-la.

—Això...

—Què, Xai?

—No pot ser que m'estiguis dient Xai després d'haver-me besat.

No va tardar ni dos segons en enrojolar-se encara més després d'haver sentit aquella paraula. El graciós de tot l'assumpte era que ell havia estat qui havia decidit iniciar aquell contacte.

—C-clar que et penso seguir dient Xai!

—D'acord, el que tu diguis. Però... En fi, estic a punt d'anar-me, ja estan anunciant el vol així que hauria d'anar tirant i... Bé...

—Què vols que et digui?

—Per començar em podries respondre?

—Respondre?

—Et recordo, Kanata, que t'acabo de dir que m'agrades...

—Sí i jo t'haig de recordar que ens hem... que ens hem bes... En fi, ja saps el que hem fet, coi!

Que no fos capaç de dir la paraula besar em feia veure'l adorable i no com l'idiota que era. La sensació estranya de no fer sentit de la situació en la que estàvem i alhora mig començar-me a creure que l'interés del noi per mi podia correspondre al meu tipus d'interès m'estava fent embogir.

—Ja, però...

—You, no és tan difícil, de debò. El que et volia dir, abans que te m'avancessis era el mateix, saps? No sé ben bé des quan i el cert és que... En fi, no et negaré que m'ha costat acceptar-ho però el cas és que... Sí, a mi també m'agrades.

L'última frase, típic del Kanata, no es va atrevir a dir-me-la mirant-me. I tanmateix, certa sensació de calidesa s'estenia pel meu cos en sentir-lo dir aquelles coses.

—Però no és per ser dramàtic i m'alegro que m'ho hagis dit i que em corresponguis però... Vaja, me'n vaig a viure a l'altra punta del món, saps?

—Tant m'és! —va dir ell i de nou, el canvi de to a gairebé un crit, no deixava de sorprendre'm— Penso seguir parlant-te o és que no... Vull dir, entenc que no...

Semblava que havia malinterpretat les meves preocupacions. No era que no volgués tenir una relació amb ell o el que fos que implicava haver-me besat amb un noi que deia que li agradava per tot just després desaparèixer de la seva vida físicament i només comunicar-me per mòbil, simplement tenia por.

—No, Kanata, vull seguir parlant. Simplement sigui el que sigui que hi hagi entre nosaltres estant tan lluny és fàcil que canviïs de parer i bé...

—Però ho podem intentar, no? Sigui el que sigui que aconseguim tenir entre nosaltres ho podem provar.

—Suposo que tens raó.

—M'alegro que ho reconeguis per una vegada.

Vaig riure davant del seu comentari i un optimisme que fins aquell moment m'havia resultat del tot aliè va instaurar-se davant del que pogués passar entre nosaltres. Fos el que fos podia valer la pena.

 

En baixar de l'avió, després de massa hores de viatge, vaig connectar el mòbil i el primer missatge que vaig rebre, que era un simple “xai” amb masses “a” per considerar que estigués ben escrit, em va fer somriure sense que ho pogués evitar. Mentre continués somrient en llegir aquella estúpida paraula podia seguir tenint esperances en pensar-nos com un nosaltres, independentment del significat del que emplenéssim aquell pronom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei, si algú ha arribat fins aquí, moltes gràcies per llegir aquest caos de fanfic. No m'imaginava aconseguint escriure fins al final quelcom com això.  
> Se'm fa molt estrany pensar que he escrit quelcom com això ja que no és una cosa que senti que tingui gaire a veure amb el que escric habitualment però sento certa satisfacció d'haver pogut escriure quelcom tan fora de mi, si té sentit, que suposo que no.  
> En qualsevol cas, de nou, l'important:  
> GRÀCIES!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
